


Wrong Number

by Deenerann



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: Slight AU- What if Patrick and David meet via text the first night David winds up in Schitt's Creek?David spent so much time on his phone in season 1, and WHO WAS HE TEXTING?This is my take on that.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 540
Kudos: 916





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick’s phone buzzed, a text from an unfamiliar number flashing on the screen. He’d been getting them a lot since he switched carriers, and most of them he ignored.

This one though…

It was a short text, but it raised a lot of questions.

So, there's a chance I may die in a town called Schitt's Creek  
  
Can you imagine?  
  


Patrick’s eyebrows shot up. Well, that was _something_. He couldn’t exactly ignore it.

I think you have the wrong number, but do you need me to call the cops?   
  


Whoever it was didn’t answer. Patrick alternated between worry and amusement. It _could_ be something serious, but he’d driven through Schitt’s Creek before and he didn’t think it was possible for anyone to die there from anything criminal. Possibly die of boredom, though? That was definitely a possibility.

He doubted the cops would be too concerned about that.

Setting down his phone, Patrick picked up his book. He’d just gotten back into the flow of the words when his phone buzzed again.

This isn’t Lindsay Lohan, is it?  
  


Patrick huffed out a laugh.

Sorry, no  
  
But if it’s any consolation, I just got this number a couple days ago  
  
So, she didn’t blow you off  
  
How do you know what she did to me?  
  
Who is this, anyway?  
  


Patrick snorted.

Paris Hilton?   
  
Ha. Ha.  
  
Seriously, who is this?  
  


Patrick considered lying, taking the joke further, but what the hell? He wasn’t ever going to talk to this person again, and the Lindsay Lohan thing _was_ intriguing.

Hello, I'm Patrick  
  
Nice to meet you  
  
And you are?  
  
David.  
  
Well, pleased to meet you, David  
  
Are you going to explain the Lindsay thing?  
  
I'm dying to know  
  
I think not.  
  
That's fair  
  
So, why are you going to die in Schitt's Creek?  
  


There was no answer for a while, so Patrick sighed and set down his phone. Clearly, David was done talking. Oh well, at least it was a momentary distraction, and Patrick needed as many of those as he could get right now.

About ten minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

No one else is answering me  
  
I realize you have no idea who I am  
  
But, can we talk?  
  
I need someone to talk to  
  
I'm going crazy  
  


Patrick set his book on his nightstand. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting back to it tonight.

Of course, David  
  
What's on your mind?  
  
Thank you  
  
It's just... this is a lot  
  
This day has been a lot  
  
And I really need someone to talk me off a ledge  
  
God knows it's not going to be my family  
  
So it may as well be a stranger with Lindsay's phone number  
  
Not her number anymore  
  
But thanks for the head's up  
  
It explains some of the calls I've gotten lately  
  
So, what happened today that's so bad?  
  
My dad's business manager screwed us  
  
We lost all our money  
  
We're stuck in the scariest motel I've ever seen  
  
MOTEL, Patrick  
  
I've never stayed in a motel in my life!  
  
I mean, I've seen Psycho  
  
Where the fuck is this town, even?  
  
Ontario  
  
You lost all your money?  
  
How much money are you talking?  
  
Wait. How'd you know it was Ontario?  
  
You know this town?  
  
And like... millions  
  


Patrick sucked in a quick breath. He couldn’t be serious.

When you say millions...  
  
Millions, Patrick  
  
Lots of money, okay?  
  
Houses, cars, private jets, all of it  
  
I went from living in my own place in NYC to sharing a motel room with my sister  
  
This is not my best day ever  
  


Patrick stared at the phone, his eyes wide. _Millions_? Really. God.

Um, that's a lot to take in  
  
Are you okay?  
  
What do you think?  
  
Probably not  
  
Wow, David  
  
I'm really sorry  
  
A room with your sister, huh?  
  
How old is she?  
  
28, Patrick  
  
TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
This is not ideal  
  
Also, she talks in her sleep  
  


Patrick winced, then laughed. Yeah, that did _not_ sound ideal. But it _did_ probably put David around his own age, so at least he wasn’t talking to a teenager, or something.

Well, I know you don't know me  
  
But...  
  
If you want to talk, you have my number  
  
I've been told I'm a good listener  
  


Patrick had no idea why he offered that to a perfect stranger, but it felt right, in the moment. The guy probably would turn him down, anyway. Why would anyone want to talk to a complete stranger when their life was falling apart?

Um, I might take you up on that  
  
I don't have a lot of friends  
  
You had Lindsay Lohan's phone number, David  
  
I'm sure you have plenty of friends  
  
No, I know a lot of people  
  
I go to parties  
  
Or went. I went to parties  
  
Not sure what the party scene is around here  
  
Doesn't mean I have friends  
  
And no one is answering my texts  
  
I'm sure someone will answer you soon  
  
maybe they're just busy?  
  
Maybe I'm out of money, you mean?  
  
Trust me, they won't answer  
  


Patrick stared at his phone, taking in the fact that he was experiencing a simmering anger in his chest on behalf of a complete stranger. This was becoming a weird night.

Well, if that's true, you're better off without them  
  
You can text me whenever you want, David  
  
Thank you  
  
Look, I gotta go  
  
My parents are shouting at us from the other room  
  
Like we're on an episode of the Waltons, or some shit  
  


Patrick laughed. He could almost picture it.

Okay, David  
  
Goodnight  
  
I mean it, though. Text me anytime  
  


David didn’t answer, although he did read it. Patrick eventually set his phone back on the nightstand and grabbed his book.

Weird interlude, but at least it was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing.

He glanced at the time—a little after five in the morning—and it took a minute for his tired brain to catch up with the confusing message on the screen.

Now the motel is trying to give us Legionnaire’s  
  
I told you I’m going to die here  
  


Patrick was fully awake in an instant. He didn’t expect David to actually take him up on the offer to text, but it appears he was. Despite the early hour, Patrick didn’t mind.

I think maybe you’re being a little dramatic, David  
  
Legionnaire’s?  
  
Really?  
  
My father was just coated in brown sludge water from the ceiling  
  
Also, he’s wearing a nightgown and I’m a bit scarred  
  
Ah, lacy number?  
  
I could see how that could be scarring  
  
What?! No!  
  
It just came across as being very Charles Dickens inspired  
  


Patrick laughed and tried to imagine what David could possibly mean. He wasn’t coming up with anything remotely viable.

I wasn’t aware he had a Spring fashion line  
  


David read the message but didn’t answer for a few minutes.

Okay. You’re funny.  
  


A radiating warmth moved its way across Patrick’s chest and down his arms. He shook his head and cleared his throat. Why was he reacting like this to validation from a stranger?

I’ve been told I have my moments  
  
Oh, by your mother?  
  
She’s my biggest fan  
  
I'm sure  
  
So, you never answered my question last night  
  
How’d you know this town is in Ontario?  
  
That's easy  
  
I’ve driven through it  
  
It was a very brief moment in time  
  
Ten seconds, tops  
  
You’re going to have SO much fun with your choices in night life  
  
I hate you.  
  
Well, that’s unfortunate  
  
Here I thought I was your only texting option?  
  
At five in the morning, at least  
  
OMG! I’m sorry.  
  
I didn’t even think of the time  
  
The trauma of the morning, you see…  
  
Yes, given the trauma, you’re forgiven  
  
So, since you’re up….  
  
I feel very weird about us talking and not knowing anything about you  
  
Are you like, geriatric?  
  
A teenager?  
  
Serial killer?  
  
Yes, David, I’m a serial killer  
  
I wondered  
  
You’ve probably stayed at this motel  
  
Are the bodies hidden out back?  
  
You’ll find out soon  
  


It took so long for David to respond that Patrick started to worry that maybe he’d taken the joke too far.

I’m kidding, David  
  
I know  
  
I was just trying to think of something clever to say  
  
But, it’s too early, and I haven’t eaten  
  
So, you get nothing  
  
Also, I’m waiting for information about you before I continue this chat  
  
That's fair  
  
I’m not geriatric, nor a teenager  
  
In fact, I’m the same age as your sister  
  
I’m a couple hours away from you, also in Ontario  
  
I'm a business major  
  
Um...I like baseball?  
  
Eww.  
  
Well, I can tell we have nothing in common  
  
Why are we talking again?  
  


Patrick’s stomach sank. He wasn’t ready to stop whatever this was. He actually liked texting with David, and it had been a while since he’d felt good about something.

Because I’m dazzling you with my wit?  
  
And I’ve been told I have a nice smile?  
  


Patrick grimaced. Why did that feel like flirting?

It took a bit for David to answer. Patrick could almost _feel_ him considering his next move, and he didn’t like how antsy that made him. Why was this so important to him all of the sudden?

Fine.  
  
But only because I have no other options  
  


Patrick let out the breath he’d been holding. He almost felt giddy, which was ridiculous.

I'm flattered  
  
So, what types of things do YOU like, David?  
  
Fashion. Art. Food.  
  
Traveling  
  
Japan, specifically, but that’s not happening anytime soon  
  
God. I just realized that’s not happening anytime soon  
  
Fuck  
  


Patrick winced. He wanted to make it better, somehow.

So, tell me about Japan, David  
  
What do you like about it? What do you remember?  
  
I like everything.  
  
Cherry blossoms  
  
The fashion  
  
The food  
  
Just the general vibe of it  
  
I'm sensing a theme here, David  
  
Well, I like what I like  
  
So, I’m going to need a distraction  
  
I’m feeling very… unsettled  
  
What’s this about your smile?  
  
I’ve been told it’s nice?  
  
Hmm. I feel like maybe this is your mother talking again  
  
Possibly  
  
What of it?  
  
Well, I guess I need to be the deciding factor  
  
Let’s see it  
  


Patrick went hot, a little embarrassed and a lot… nervous? Why was he nervous?

It’s five in the morning, David  
  
I'm still in bed  
  
So? That's even better  
  


Patrick’s breath caught. He shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Why was he feeling this way? It was so bizarre. He didn’t understand what this was all about. He felt... unsettled, to borrow David's word.

Before he could think about it—mainly because he didn’t want David to change his mind about talking to him—he raised his phone and smiled into the camera, taking a quick shot.

He glanced at it and bit his lip. He guessed he looked okay—a little sleepy, his hair a little too long and curly, rumpled from sleep, but it was a decent picture. Before he could think about it anymore, he hit send.

It took a minute for David to respond, and Patrick started to worry. Maybe it _wasn’t_ a good picture.

Oh  
  
Wow  
  
You do have a nice smile  
  


Patrick’s body did a weird tingly thing he wasn’t used to.

Well, thank you  
  
I'm glad you approve  
  
What about you? I know nothing about you  
  
Are you geriatric?  
  
How's your smile?  
  
Oh, no. You're not getting my picture before my morning skincare routine  
  
Besides, there are plenty of pictures of me online already  
  
If you choose to look  
  
And no, I'm not geriatric  
  
I'm slightly older than my sister  
  
Just SLIGHTLY  
  
So....  
  


Patrick sat up straight. Online? Really?

David is a pretty generic name  
  
Can you be a little more specific?  
  
If I search that online, I’m going to have a lot of options to choose from  
  


He did just that, downloading a picture of the most unattractive David he could find, and sending that over.

I mean, I guess this smile is okay  
  
But, not really doing anything for me, sorry  
  
Eww!  
  
You're mean.  
  
Rose  
  
Rose?  
  
Did you stroke out?  
  
Do you smell burning toast?  
  
Ha. Ha.  
  
It's my name  
  
David Rose  
  


Patrick furrowed his brow. That name sounded familiar. Doing a quick search brought up pages of pictures, all of the same man—tall, dark hair and eyes, staring into the camera with a stern expression and pretty amazing features.

He was overwhelmingly attractive, and Patrick felt his breath catch, little pings of something flickering in his stomach.

What was going on with him?

There aren’t any of you smiling, David  
  
Do you ever smile?  
  
I sent you mine. Quid pro quo.  
  
You’re not getting a picture while I’m not at my best  
  
Anyway, not much of a reason to smile right now  
  
But, I’d still like your opinion on the pictures that ARE out there  
  


Patrick scrolled through them again, the weird swoop of _something_ still pinging around his stomach. Despite the fact he looked bored and slightly sad in most of the photos, David was really fucking hot.

Patrick let out a little puff of air and raised his hands to his mouth. He actually _did_ think David was hot. Was that really something a guy with an on again-off again girlfriend should be thinking?

Did he think Rachel was really fucking hot?

He frowned. No, not really. Not like this, anyway. This weird, breathless, tingly feeling. This was entirely new.

“Oh my god,” Patrick whispered.

He had an inkling about what this _might_ mean, but he needed to do some further investigation.

His phone buzzed again.

Um, Patrick  
  
Not really enjoying the silence in regards that question  
  


Patrick let out a huff of a laugh and swallowed.

Right. Sorry!  
  
I was thinking and got stuck in my head  
  
What were you thinking?  
  
Can I be honest here, David?  
  
I wish you would  
  
I’m starting to get self-conscious  
  
Yeah, no need for that  
  
Um.  
  
I think you're really fucking hot, David.  
  
Oh  
  
Well, why didn't you just say so?  
  
Because this is kind-of a new feeling for me  
  


David read the message, but it took a little while for him to respond.

So, you’ve never…  
  
Thought a guy was hot before?  
  


Patrick considered the question.

Well, maybe?  
  
I guess I never gave it much thought  
  
I have a girlfriend right now  
  
Ah.  
  
And how’s that working out for you?  
  
We break up all the time  
  
And then we get back together  
  
At one point I asked her to marry me, but that’s not really gone anywhere  
  
Oh, wow  
  
Marriage, huh?  
  
Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking  
  
We’d gotten in a big fight  
  
I thought a grand gesture would make it better  
  
Did it?  
  
Not even close  
  
I haven’t brought it up again  
  
Hmm  
  
I think you might have some things to figure out, Patrick  
  
Ha. You think?  
  
But, for the record  
  
And in the interest of full disclosure  
  
I think you’re pretty fucking hot also  
  
So do with that what you will  
  


Patrick’s stomach did that swoop thing again, and his blood heated up.

You do?  
  
Mmhmm, yeah  
  
So, like, if you want to keep chatting with me, I’m game  
  
No pressure  
  
Just, this has been fun  
  
And I think I need fun right now  
  
I think I do, too  
  
And, I want to keep talking to you, David  
  
But, I'm still going to need a picture of you smiling  
  
Hmm. I'll consider it  
  
But, I should go  
  
Being rudely awakened by my nightgown wearing father was too much to deal with right now  
  
I need to take a trauma nap  
  
And, I feel like you might need to… regroup?  
  


David wasn’t wrong. Patrick was beyond confused.

Um, yeah  
  
You could say that  
  
Can we talk soon?  
  
Yeah, we can talk soon, Patrick  
  
Going to sleep now, okay?  
  
Okay  
  
TTYL  
  


Patrick laid back down and stared at his phone, scrolling through the pages of pictures of David at parties, David with his family, David with his arms around men, David with his arm around women, David in foreign countries… David, David, David… until his head spun and he felt a bit breathless.

Of all the wrong numbers to contact him, why did it have to be David?


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick spent the day hanging out with his parents, trying to sort out his head. He hadn’t gotten another text from David, but he assumed he was either still sleeping or trying to find his way around Schitt’s Creek.

His parents fawned over him, like normal, asked about Rachel, like normal, and frowned with disappointment when Patrick explained they were thinking of taking another break—also like normal.

“Honestly, Patrick. I don’t understand why you won’t just settle down,” his dad harped.

“Leave him alone, honey. He will when he’s ready.” His mom gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Won’t you, sweet boy?”

“Um, yeah. Probably. Someday.”

The question, and the concept of settling down with Rachel, really affected Patrick. He blood went cold and he began to feel slightly nauseous. He honestly wanted to start peeling layers of skin off, just to get rid of the feeling.

“Um, I think I’m gonna’ go for a walk real quick. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“You okay, sweetie?” his mom asked. “You’re looking a little pale.”

“I'm fine. Just want to get some air.”

He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then slipped out the door. Once he was far enough away, he pulled out his phone and stared at it. David hadn’t texted, but Patrick was tired of waiting, especially after that whole conversation with his parents.

He needed to see if the vibe from earlier between them was still there. See if the rightness of it still sat deep inside of him.

So, I have a very important question for you.  
  
This could change everything  
  


Patrick watched as the response dots almost immediately appeared, which somehow calmed him. David obviously still wanted to talk.

Okay?  
  
What's going on?  
  
Why the hell did Lindsay Lohan have a Toronto phone number?  
  
OMG, Patrick!  
  
You're a troll  
  
I thought something was really wrong  
  
Well, it’s a serious question, David  
  
One that I think deserves an answer  
  
Ugh. Lindsay had burner phones all over  
  
She probably still does  
  
She used that one when she was in Canada  
  
Oh, that’s not as exciting of a story as I’d hoped  
  
Anyway… since I have your attention  
  
How are you doing?  
  
You haven’t died yet, I see  
  
I have not.  
  
But, I’m sure it’s coming soon  
  
“And how are you, Patrick? How was your day?”  
  
I’m so glad you asked, David  
  
I’m at my parent’s house  
  
Mom is cooking me pot roast tonight  
  
Sounds better than my plans  
  
I’m being forced into some kind of horrifying dinner tonight with MY parents  
  
And some scary man from town  
  
My sister got out of it, because she’s a little B  
  
Hmm. Sounds like maybe she’s just smarter than you?  
  
Hey! Are you TRYING to get me to stop talking to you?  
  
No, no. Definitely not  
  
If it’s any consolation, I’ve seen you and your sister online  
  
I think you’re much more beautiful  
  


There was a long pause, text bubbles appearing and disappearing, and David finally answered.

Well  
  
I guess we can keep talking after all  
  


Patrick grinned.

Excellent  
  
So, when's the dinner?  
  
Ugh, pretty soon  
  
I actually got invited to a party, but I turned it down  
  
Had I known this would be my alternate fate, I would have risked the party  
  
Why’d you turn down a party?  
  
Who asked you?  
  
The front desk girl at the motel  
  
There was something about tailgates?  
  
I’m not even sure what that means  
  


Patrick laughed.

Oh, a tailgate party!  
  
Well, you’re missing out, David  
  
Am I, though?  
  
Definitely.  
  
Embrace the lifestyle, David  
  
You’ll be wearing camo and flannel before you know it  
  
Eww!  
  
Jump off a bridge, please  
  
So hostile!  
  
And here I was thinking we were starting to be friends  
  


He bit his lip and added

Or something.  
  


It took David a bit to answer, and Patrick started to worry maybe he pushed it too far.

Or something?  
  
But Patrick, I don’t even know your last name  
  
Brewer  
  
What about now?  
  
Hmm. Well, it's a start  
  
But I actually have to go get ready for this hell-dinner  
  
Think I should go with head-to-toe leather?  
  


Patrick flushed. Just the idea of David in leather. He ran his hand on the back of his neck and drew in a long breath.

I think I’m really going to need a picture of that, David  
  
I'm kidding  
  
Can you imagine??  
  


Oh, Patrick could. He could absolutely imagine.

That’s not nice, David  
  
Why, Patrick Brewer. Does this mean you’re a fan of leather?  
  
Apparently I am  
  
Since about two minutes ago  
  
Well, then  
  
There’s a little nugget I’m filing away for later  
  


Patrick laughed and glanced up. He’d already made it around the block and was nearing his parent’s house.

And just for that, I’m going to leave you to your festivities  
  
Enjoy your evening, David  
  
I’m sure it will be enlightening  
  
Troll.  
  


Patrick laughed and shoved his phone in his pocket.

After dinner, he’d just sat down to watch a game with his dad when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and snorted at the message.

There was an alarming amount of cheese at that dinner  
  
And I love cheese  
  
So, that’s saying something  
  
Anyway, I’m thinking of trying out this tailgate party  
  


Patrick snorted. He could just imagine the David in those internet photos mingling with locals at a tailgate party.

Ohhh man. I’d pay good money to see that.  
  
Why are there so many trucks here?  
  
Oh, David. You have so much flannel to embrace in your future  
  
Ugh. Why do I keep talking to you?  
  
It’s a good thing you’re cute  
  
I gotta go. I nearly got ran over by some idiot because I was focused on my phone  
  
You’re going to get me killed  
  
If I die here tonight, just know you’ve been the one bright spot in my day  
  
So thanks  
  


Patrick warmed, smiling wide.

Same, David. Same.  
  


“You texting Rachel, son?” his dad asked, breaking through Patrick’s focus.

“Huh?”

His dad pointed to his phone. “You’re looking pretty twitterpated. Talking to Rachel?”

Patrick flushed hot, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” He shot his dad a weak smile and shrugged.

“Well, that’s good. I hate to see you guys in a bad place.”

“Yeah, I know,” Patrick said, his stomach sinking back into the familiar feel of disappointment and obligation. He scrunched down into the couch and focused on the game, trying to not think about the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Later that night, full of his mother’s apple cobbler and tucked into the soft sheets of his childhood bedroom, Patrick settled in and turned out the light, shooting David a quick text.

Goodnight, David.  
  


David didn’t read it, so he was either still at the party or trying to sleep off the horror.

Patrick assumed it was the latter.

He pulled up the covers and tried to shut down his mind from the events of the day, which wasn’t working.

24 hours and a wrong phone number ago, everything had changed.

He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next, but he was looking forward to finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning, Patrick  
  


Patrick blinked at the screen and smiled, stretching out under the covers, the light of the phone competing with the soft light of morning outside.

Hey, good morning!  
  
How was the party?  
  
Truly terrifying  
  
There was some tube thing with beer  
  
I may have made a mistake  
  
Did you shotgun beer, David?!  
  
Only because there was a shocking lack of pint glasses  
  


Patrick giggled.

So, how's your head this morning?  
  
Hurts.  
  
Oh, poor thing. What can I do to help?  
  
Send me another picture  
  


Patrick sucked in a quick breath.

I don’t think so  
  
Quid pro quo, remember?  
  
I’m already up one  
  
And there’s been a shocking lack of content from you  
  
Ugh  
  
Fine.  
  


Patrick’s heartbeat sped up. Did that mean what he thought it did?

An image popped up on his phone and Patrick gasped, his mouth dropping open. His heart pounded and his blood pulsed heavy and slow through his body, almost like honey.

It was only a partial close-up of David’s face—one dark eye staring at the camera, a hint of messy hair, bow lips curled in a slight smile, and dark stubble covering his jaw.

It barely qualified as a picture, but Patrick felt it like a gut punch.

He felt it _everywhere_.

Shaking his head, he was unsure of how to respond. He managed to type the only thing that came to mind.

Holy shit  
  


His phone vibrated in his hand, making him jump. David was calling him.

_Holy, holy shit._

David was _calling_ him!

“Hello?” His voice came out in a very unattractive squeak. He grimaced.

“So, I take it you approve?” David’s voice was quiet, a little soft—amused and sensual.

Patrick had never been more turned on in his life.

“Um,” Patrick croaked, suddenly out of breath. “ _God_ , David.”

David laughed, the sound low and sexy, and Patrick clenched his eyes shut.

_Fuck._

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“David.” It’s all Patrick could manage to say. He was so turned on he felt like a teenager. How ironic was it that he was currently laying in his childhood bed?

“Patrick?” David purred. “I like the reaction, but be a good boy and use your words.”

Patrick whimpered in response.

“Fuck,” David whispered. “Okay, here’s what I want you to do. Take a picture of yourself right now. Don’t think, just take a picture and send it to me, okay?”

Patrick pulled back his phone and did what he was told, hitting send without even looking at the photo. He’d do whatever David asked at this point.

He was so hard it hurt. He’d never reacted like this to anyone before in his entire life. He was _so_ close to coming he was nearly mindless with it. The heat and want inside of him bubbled to the surface faster than he even knew was possible. How was _any_ of this possible? All because of half a picture and a soft voice teasing him on the other end of the line?

What the hell was going on with him?

David’s voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the reason _why_ he was such a mess.

“Oh my God, Patrick,” David breathed. “You look— _fuck_.”

“I look what?” Patrick winced at how breathless he sounded, almost whiny.

“You look good enough to eat,” David whispered.

The words detonated something inside Patrick—tendrils of icy fire shooting down his spine. He didn’t even have a chance to react to the sensations before he was crying out and gasping, coming harder than he thought he ever had in his life.

He hadn’t even _touched_ himself.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he chanted, slowly floating back to earth.

David’s breath was heavy and fast on the other end of the line. “Holy shit, Patrick. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking heard.”

Patrick raised a shaky hand to his mouth. “What the fuck?” he whispered, almost to himself.

“Patrick. Shit. Alexis just turned off the shower, so she’s going to be back in this room in a minute. Goddamn it. I’m so fucking turned on.” He sounded almost irritated about it, which made Patrick giggle.

“Don’t laugh at me! This is all your fault! Your sexy fucking face, with those big eyes and those lips, and then, _God_ , everything else. _Fuck_. I can’t even DO anything about it right now. I have to go. She’s going to be out here in a second, and I need to get in the fucking shower and take care of this—situation. This is _your_ fault, Patrick.”

“Mine? _You_ started it.”

“Incorrect. Your face started it the other day.”

Patrick blinked. “Really?”

“Yes!” David’s voice was high-pitched and exasperated, and Patrick loved everything about it.

Patrick heard the sound of a door opening and a woman talking. David muffled the phone, but Patrick could still hear him yelling at her. Then he was back, whispering into the line.

“I have to go. She’s messing around in the closet and I need to go take a shower. I don’t want her seeing me like this. It would be… incorrect!”

David sounded so perturbed and Patrick bit back a grin. “So, take me with you.”

“What?”

“Take the phone in the bathroom, David. After what just happened, I think you owe me another picture, anyway. That last one barely qualified.”

David’s voice dropped, so low that Patrick had to strain to hear him. “I didn’t hear you complaining, just then.”

“No complaints, David. That’s the hardest I’ve ever come in my life. _You_ did that. So.”

David blew out a shaky breath. “You’re a menace.”

“ _Please_ , David?”

“Shit, fine. I’m going—Don’t _look_ at me, Alexis!” he hissed.

Patrick listened to the sound of footsteps and a door shutting, and then David was breathing heavy in his ear again.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick answered, suddenly shy.

“Patrick, that was—”

“I know. That’s—uh—that’s never happened to me before.”

“Never? Like—ever?”

“No. Not like that. Not without—well, not without even touching myself.”

“Holy fuck.” David’s voice was almost reverent. “You’re fucking dangerous.”

“Um, likewise?”

“I think that little bit of intel definitely deserves a reward. Give me a sec.”

“Okay?” Patrick said, trying to move a little. His pajama pants were starting to get uncomfortable. He needed to take a shower and throw his clothes and sheets in the washer before his mom tried to make the bed. He didn’t want to have to explain the mess he just made. He was almost thirty, for fuck’s sake! This shit should have ended a decade ago.

His phone vibrated, and he pulled it away from his ear to see what David sent, nearly dropping it in shock.

David sent a fully nude shot, tastefully posed and turned to the side so nothing was on display. Patrick couldn’t really see anything—just David’s face, smirking into the camera, a copious amount of golden, muscled skin, a faint curve of ass, and long, long legs. There was a dusting of dark chest hair over his collarbone, and the sight of it—of _everything_ —did something to Patrick. Something inside him clicked and opened wide—with David rushing in and filling the previously empty space like a fucking tsunami of sexy. 

Patrick was so, so fucked.

Bringing his phone back up to his ear, he whispered, “Holy shit, David. I-I think you’re trying to kill me.”

David chuckled. “I need to take a shower. Like I absolutely NEED to. You should congratulate yourself for that, by the way. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this turned—well, like this. So….”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before,” answered Patrick, honestly.

There was a quick intake of breath—a long pause from the other end of the line, and then David finally spoke, his voice soft, but with an edge to it. “Yeah, I need to get in the shower _right_ _now_.”

“Text me later?”

“Fucking _count_ on it,” David growled.

The line disconnected and Patrick let out a shaky laugh.

_Holy shit._

He flipped back and forth between the two pictures on his phone, his body already responding to the images. He really _was_ turning into a teenager over this guy.

Gasping, he rolled onto his side, propping the phone up so he could stare at the full body shot while he let his hands wander down his own body, exploring this new-found feeling.

What the hell? He was already washing the sheets, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

After almost a full day of silence, Patrick couldn’t take it anymore and finally texted David. He’d been busy for most of the day, but now he really needed to talk to him. Especially now that he was back in his apartment, staring at the whirlwind of a mess that Rachel had made before she left.

So, I no longer have a girlfriend  
  
Oh.  
  
Because of me?  
  
Partially?  
  
I mean, not just because of you, but definitely because of what happened this morning  
  
I never felt like that with her  
  
Not like I felt with you, David  
  
Not once  
  
I think that probably says something about me  
  
What do you think it says?  
  
Well, that I’m clearly into men  
  
Or, I’m very into YOU, at least  
  
Well, thank you  
  
But, you can be into both, you know  
  
I am  
  
You didn’t have to break up with her just because we had phone sex  
  


Patrick slumped down on the couch, oddly disoriented.

You like women?  
  
I mean, you sleep with them?  
  
Yes, Patrick  
  
No real sleeping involved, though  
  
Oh.  
  
Well, that's fine  
  


Patrick grimaced. Was it fine, though? He didn’t really like the idea of David sleeping with anyone else, which was ridiculous since they’d literally just met. Sure, they’d had mind-blowing phone sex, but still. It wasn’t like he had a claim on him. They didn’t even live close enough to see each other in person without making a serious effort.

It’s just—it was bad enough knowing he’d have to compete with other guys, but the playing field for David’s attention just doubled. Patrick frowned. He really didn’t like that idea.

He thought about what David said, though. _Really_ thought about it.

I don’t know if that’s true for me, though, David  
  
I’m not sure if I’m into both  
  
With you, it was different  
  
It was very, very different  
  
Besides, I had to break up with her  
  
You HAD to?  
  
Yes.  
  
Apart from the fact that it’s not exactly fair to stay in a relationship when I’m trying to figure out my sexuality…  
  
There’s this other thing, too  
  
What other thing?  
  
I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, David  
  
About this morning  
  
I’ve been replaying it in my head all day  
  
I don’t want what happened to be just a one-time thing  
  
Neither do I  
  
I’ve been thinking about you, too  
  


Patrick body warmed, muscles finally relaxing as he blew out a long exhalation.

You have?  
  
I hadn’t heard from you today, so I started to worry that maybe you weren’t that into me  
  
Patrick. I think it should be obvious how into you I am  
  
I don’t send nude photos out to just anyone  
  
Not anymore, at least  
  
I’ve just been stuck running around and doing things for people all day  
  
I’m not even back at the motel yet  
  
And I share a room with my sister  
  
So, I’m not sure when we’ll get any privacy to… connect  
  
We managed this morning just fine  
  
Barely  
  
And I want…  
  
Next time we do that  
  
I want to take my time with you  
  


Patrick blew out a shaky breath, his heart racing and his cock already perking up.

Oh  
  
I’d like to take my time with you, too  
  
I mean, if I can  
  
This morning didn’t exactly showcase my staying power  
  
Fuck  
  
Don't remind me  
  
I’m around other people  
  
Look, I’ll see what I can figure out  
  
I don’t exactly want to wait to hear you make those sounds again  
  
Not after this morning  
  


Patrick suddenly felt a lot better about the whole day.

Okay  
  
Can you at least send me another picture to get me through these trying times?  
  
I think it’s your turn, Patrick  
  
Quid pro quo, as you’re so fond of saying  
  


Patrick chuckled and raised his phone away to take a photo, but bit his lip and set it down on the couch. He quickly pulled off his tee shirt and grabbed his phone again. What the hell? David had shown a lot more of himself this morning. The least Patrick could do was give him a little bit of a show in return.

He angled the camera down and smiled up into it, taking a few shots. Scanning through them, he sent the one that made the muscles in his chest and arms look halfway decent, and sent it before he could change his mind.

Then he waited for the reaction.

OhmyGOD  
  
Jesus fuck, I told you I was out with people  
  
Are you trying to get me arrested?  
  


Patrick grinned and laughed, feeling pretty good about _that_ reaction.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down, his laughter dying a quick death.

David took a similarly angled shot, face and chest visible, although his chest was covered in a black button up with stars on the collar. His hair was a dark swoop of perfection, and there was a glint of what looked like a heavy silver necklace around his neck. His long arms were tanned and muscled, and Patrick loved everything he could see of David’s body.

What really knocked the air out of Patrick’s lungs was the fact that David was grinning into the camera, all teeth and sparkling eyes and dimples.

David had dimples, and they were fucking sexy.

“Oh my god,” Patrick breathed out.

You’re so fucking beautiful, David  
  
So are you  
  
I’m getting serious side-eye right now  
  
SOME people can’t mind their own business  
  
I’ll text you as soon as I’m back at the motel  
  
Thank you for the picture, Patrick  
  
Thank you for yours  
  
I’ll talk to you tonight, David  
  


Patrick opened the picture back up and stared at it a little longer, his heart almost painful in his chest. The fact that a few pictures, some texts, and a quiet voice on the phone could do this to him… God, what would it be like if they ever met in person? Would he spontaneously explode? It was a very real possibility.

Sighing, he ran his finger over his phone screen, tracing David’s dimples and smiling down at the photo.

Then he finally got up to start cleaning the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

I've got it figured out!  
  
I know how we can get some alone time  
  


Patrick blinked at his phone, putting the television on mute.

How?  
  


They’d been talking non-stop for a little over a week and still hadn’t had another chance to… connect. No matter how much he loved talking to David, and he _did_ , Patrick was starting to go a little crazy with how bad he wanted to relive the whole phone-sex experience.

Stevie gave me a key to the most horrifying room I’ve ever seen in this motel  
  
It’s mainly used for storage  
  
No one rents it out  
  
Horrifying how?  
  
And who’s Stevie?  
  
Front desk girl  
  
I think I’m actually making a friend here  
  
Anyway, at one point it was a honeymoon suite  
  
Picture a heart shaped bed, satin sheets, and a mirrored ceiling  
  


Oh, Patrick _immediately_ pictured David wrapped up in satin sheets. And a mirrored ceiling? Patrick was a simple man, and that image was just…

 _Fuck_.

Um, I’m definitely on board, David  
  
Eww.  
  
You were supposed to be horrified at that picture  
  
Not turned on  
  
David, picturing you anywhere turns me on  
  
Oh  
  
Well, that’s very sweet  
  
And also very hot  
  
So, I’m going to be borrowing the room later tonight after everyone goes to sleep  
  
Turn your ringer on because I WILL be calling you  
  


Patrick’s blood thrilled. It was about fucking time.

And how soon will that be?  
  
Greedy, aren’t you?  
  
You have no fucking idea, David  
  
I think I may have SOME idea  
  
Give me a couple hours  
  
And don’t wear any clothes to bed  
  


_Fuuuuuck._

Well, now Patrick was fully hard. How was he supposed to get through the next couple hours?

Jesus, David  
  
Now I don’t know if I CAN wait that long  
  
I may have to start without you  
  
You. Are. A. Menace.  
  
My PARENTS are in the room right now, Patrick!  
  
Ugh. Now I have to hide under my blankets until everyone goes to sleep  
  


Patrick let out a wheeze at that image and turned off the television. There was no way he was going to be able to pay attention to the show now anyway.

I’m getting undressed and taking this to bed, David  
  
Join me whenever you can  
  
FUCK  
  
I’ll see if I can make it sooner  
  
You’re killing me  
  


Patrick groaned and pushed himself off the couch, hobbling to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. By the time he got to the bed, he was completely naked and already leaking.

God, what David did to him just by _existing_ was insane. He never knew he even had it in him to be this turned on. It wasn’t his normal state of being. In past relationships, he had a hard time being able to finish, but with David, he didn’t even have to touch himself to get off.

It was quite a revelation.

Patrick slid under the sheets and stared at all the photos of David. He’d saved them into their own folder because getting one had pretty much become a daily occurrence, and he didn’t want to have to scroll through his photo roll to find the ones he wanted.

He opened the “artfully nude” shot and slid his hand down his body, hissing at the contact on his already aching cock. This was going to be over in seconds—which honestly, was probably a good thing because when David called, he didn’t want a repeat of the last time they did this. Better to try and relax a little before then, right?

It only took two strokes and a glance at David’s smirk and Patrick was shuddering through an electric orgasm, gasping for breath—his body shaking and mind blown.

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself, still amazed it could be this good.

Then he started to feel a little sad. How many fucking years had he wasted, _not_ feeling like this? He should be grateful he finally figured it out, but God… it still was a lot to unpack.

Unfortunately, his quick response also wiped him out. His eyelids started to droop, and he quickly put the ringer on as loud as it would go before closing his eyes.

A loud chime startled him awake. Disoriented, it took him a minute to realize he’d fallen asleep and the noise was his phone. Fumbling, he grabbed it and saw David had sent an image.

Greedily, he unlocked his phone and almost had a heart attack.

David clearly used the mirrored ceiling to his advantage. He’d taken a full body reflection shot of himself lying in bed, the red satin sheets surrounding him and barely covering him. He was completely nude, save for one very important detail that made Patrick nearly have an aneurysm.

He was wearing a black leather jacket.

Black leather covered all that golden skin, muscles, and chest hair, with the red satin sheet barely draped over him—hiding the one part of David that Patrick _hadn’t_ seen yet.

David was a fucking tease.

A text followed the picture.

So, I’m here waiting. You ready to do this?  
  
Fucking hell, David  
  
You look…  
  
God  
  


Patrick’s phone rang almost immediately.

“I look what?” David’s voice was barely a purr, making Patrick shiver.

“There aren’t words for how you look. I-I… God. You’re so fucking sexy.”

“I’m glad you like. Now, were you a good boy? Did you do what I asked?”

“I-I’m in bed, yes.”

“Are you wearing clothes?”

“N-no.”

“Excellent. So, do you still like leather, Patrick?”

Patrick could hear the smile in David’s voice, and his skin both warmed and broke out in goosebumps.

“Ohmygodyes,” Patrick gasped out. “More. I like it more than I thought.”

“I have other leather things. Would you like to see them someday?”

“Yes. God, David, please,” he whined, unsure of what to do—what to say. The last time they’d talked, Patrick had been so keyed up from the first word out of David’s mouth he’d been nearly mindless with need. He didn’t have a chance to feel anxious.

Now, even though he was still turned on, his earlier orgasm had taken some of the edge off. He still had enough functioning brain power to be really, fucking nervous about this. What if he did something wrong?

Almost like he read his mind, David whispered, “You’re going to be fucking perfect, Patrick.”

“Oh.” Patrick breathed out the word on a breath of air, his stomach fluttering.

“You know, I used to think mirrored ceilings were tacky, but now that I’m here, I’m imagining being here with you. Don’t get me wrong, I certainly don’t want to see _myself_ writhing around… but you? I think I could watch you for _days_.”

Patrick stilled, imagining watching himself and David together in those satin sheets.

“God.”

David chuckled, the sound low and vaguely dangerous. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“Us on those sheets,” Patrick admitted.

David uttered a little growly noise. It made Patrick’s carefully constructed self-control go to shit. He whimpered in response and David seemed to jump all over it.

“Touch yourself for me, Patrick,” he whispered. “I’m touching myself for you.”

_Oh my god._

Patrick gasped and immediately realized he probably wouldn’t last much longer than the first time if he did anything remotely close to what David asked.

“Wanna’ take my time, David,” he whined.

David seemed to understand, laughing softly. “Okay. Then you just listen and join in when you feel like it, okay? Do you want me to tell you all the things I want to do to you?”

“Yes. _Please_.”

David took a breath and _destroyed_ Patrick with words. Every new scenario, position, and place on Patrick he wanted his lips, he explained in detail, all while making delicious little noises that completely burned Patrick to the ground.

So much for taking his time.

He slid his hand down his body and wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing hard and gasping out a long moan.

David paused his litany of words to suck in a breath. “ _Fuck_. That’s it. Come for me, baby.”

The little, unexpected endearment sent Patrick barreling toward the edge. He let out a whine and exploded, stars flashing behind his eyes, then everything went black for a second. He was pretty sure he may have screamed. As he floated down, he could dimly hear low grunting and whimpering sounds from David as he came, and the little zings of pleasure shot back up Patrick’s spine, reminding him how hard _he_ came.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, listening as David tried to catch his breath on the other end of the line. “Jesus.”

David let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah. That was… fuck. That was really good, Patrick.”

“Really _good_? Don’t sell yourself short. That was fucking incredible.”

David giggled, the sound quick and bright. “I think you had something to do with that.”

“I was barely coherent. You carried that whole thing. I’ll be better next time.”

“Not possible. You were perfect.”

Patrick flushed hot down to his chest. “You’re lying, but I’ll take it. When can we do that again?”

“Not lying, and I have a key. So, as often as we want. A lot of my clothes are stored in here, so no one will question why I’m coming in.”

“Good.” Patrick rolled away from the mess he made in the bed. “I need to change the sheets but I’m too tired. You, uh, inspired me a couple times tonight.”

“Fuck, Patrick. You’re so hot—oh shit, speaking of, do you know how to wash satin?”

Patrick giggled, barely able to keep his eyes open. “I honestly have no idea.”

“Oh God, I’ll have to Google it. I’m not explaining why I need to know this to Stevie.”

Patrick yawned. “Good plan. Talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Okay.” The smile was back in David’s voice. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“I don’t know. What’s your favorite memory?”

“Mariah Carey concert.” David’s answer was quick and definitive.

Patrick laughed, barely awake. “Okay, tell me about it.”

David did, and Patrick listened to the soft, soothing sound of David’s voice until he couldn’t focus anymore. Yawning again, he let his mind drift toward sleep. Before he was fully under, he dimly heard David whisper, “Goodnight, Patrick. I hope you have the very best of dreams.”

Smiling to himself, Patrick fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

How do you feel about Game Nights?  
  


Patrick read the text and smiled.

I’m a fan of all sorts of games, obviously. I told you about baseball already  
  
No, I meant like board games  
  
Or cards  
  
Trivia  
  
Charades  
  
NOT sports!  
  
I know what you meant, David  
  
And yes, I’m pro game nights  
  
Oh, good  
  
And what would you consider the optimal number of people for gameplay?  
  
Um, there’s a question I’ve never considered  
  
But, lemme think  
  
It would have to be an even number  
  
Too few people is boring, too many is chaotic  
  
So… like six people?  
  
You have never been sexier than you are right now  
  


Patrick laughed.

I take it that’s the correct answer?  
  
Mmhmm  
  
Take off your clothes  
  
Ha. Ha.  
  
I’m at work, so I really can’t?  
  
Though, I’m tempted  
  
Sigh.  
  
I guess I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands  
  
David!  
  
That is not nice  
  
I have to meet a client in a minute  
  
Well, you enjoy that  
  
I’m in our room  
  
I’ll be enjoying myself in these sheets  
  
Fuck!  
  
David!  
  
Have a good day, Patrick  
  
xoxo  
  


Patrick groaned and stared at his phone. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

David was going to be the death of him.

***

Hey, what are you up to?  
  
I’m having dinner at my parents. What are you up to?  
  
Alexis wanted to have a party. I said no, and suggested a game night, which is why I asked you about that earlier  
  
It’s turned into a stupid party  
  
My parents took off for the night, so I’ve shut myself in their room  
  
Everyone is drunk, and no one understands the rules  
  
This is the worst game night ever!  
  
There are too many people, Patrick  
  


Patrick glanced up at his mom, puttering around in the kitchen.

“Hey, Mom? I’m going to step outside and take a call for a sec, okay?”

She glanced up and smiled. “Okay, sweetie. Dinner will be ready in a few.”

He nodded and slipped out the back door, dialing David’s number.

David picked up halfway through the first ring.

“Hello?” His voice was high-pitched, almost frantic.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Patrick soothed. “What’s going on?”

“Fucking Alexis is what’s wrong! Why can’t she ever just listen to me? I didn’t want a fucking party. There are a million townies out there, and they’re all dude-bros, and they’re making fun of me, I can tell, and I don’t like this.”

“David, it’s okay. You can stay in the other room if you want. We can talk. Let Alexis have her party, okay? You don’t need to be there. And who cares what all the dude-bros think? I think you’re gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and very, very sexy.”

David was quiet for a second. When he spoke again, his voice was less frantic. “Okay. We can talk.”

“Good. That’s good.” Patrick blew out a breath and glanced back at the house. “I have about ten minutes before I have to get back in there, but I could beg off dinner, if you want. I can go home and we can just talk.”

“You don’t have to do that, Patrick.” David’s voice was quiet, almost subdued.

“I know I don’t _have_ to, but I want to. I always want to talk to you, David.”

“I’d like that, but you don’t have to leave your parents. Can we just talk for a little bit?”

“Of course, David.” Patrick glanced up at the house and saw the kitchen window was open and his mom was at the sink. “Hey, hang on a sec.” He put the phone on mute and walked over to pop his head in and talk to her. “Hey, go ahead and start dinner without me, okay? I’ll be there in a little bit.”

She watched him, smiling slightly. “Everything okay, sweetie?”

“Yeah. Just, a friend of mine is having a hard time, and I’m going to talk to him for a second.”

“Oh, dear. Anyone we know?”

He shook his head. “No. You’ve never met him. Um, I really should get back to this.” He pointed to the phone.

“Of course, honey. You come in when you’re ready.” She smiled slightly, and reached out to cup his face. “Sweet boy.”

He ducked his head, feeling himself flush. He didn’t really want to have his mother calling him a sweet boy when he was currently talking to a man who made him come like a freight train. It seemed very wrong—or “incorrect,” as David would say.

“Okay, gotta’ go, Mom. Be in soon.” He smiled at her and wandered off into the yard, unmuting the line. “Hey, I’m back. I bought us some time. How you doing?”

“Better. Thank you for calling.”

“Hey, I’m always going to be here when you need me, David.”

“You say that now….” David’s voice sounded so sad.

“David,” Patrick growled. “I will.”

“Okay.” David didn’t sound convinced, but Patrick didn’t want to press him when he was clearly already so stressed.

“So, what game were you playing that they didn’t understand?”

“Guess Who.”

“Oh, I like that game. What was the clue?”

“Who helped lepers in Calcutta?”

“Mother Teresa?”

“Ohmygod. Just when I didn’t think you could get sexier.”

Patrick chuckled. “Well, you already know I’m on your team.”

“Ha. Ha. But, yes. Clearly, in order for me to win, you’d need to be on my team.”

“For _us_ to win, David.”

“Right, sure. _Us_.”

Patrick laughed. “I have a feeling you might be a little competitive, David.”

“Maybe.”

There was a smile in David’s voice when he answered. Patrick counted it as a little victory.

“Well, I’ll help you win whenever I can.”

“I’m really glad I met you, Patrick.” David’s voice was so soft, and Patrick’s heart expanded in his chest.

“I’m really glad I met you too, David.” He stared up at the sky and bit his lip. There was so much he wanted to say—wanted to add—but it was too soon for any of that.

“You should go eat. I’ve kept you from food long enough.”

“It’s really okay, David. I want to talk as long as you need.”

“I’m okay now. This has helped. I’m just going to read some. And you need to eat.” There was a pause. “Can you call me tonight, though? When you’re back home? I’m staying alone in my parent’s room tonight, and well, it’s privacy we really shouldn’t pass up.”

Patrick flushed hot. “I’ll definitely call you when I get home, David.”

“Mm, good. Now go eat your dinner so you can hurry back to me.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon, David. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Me too. That’s all you, so thank you. Talk soon.”

David disconnected, and Patrick stared at his phone for a minute before shoving it in his pocket and heading back inside.

When he got back inside, his parents were already at the table, eating. His dad glanced up and smiled.

“There you are! Things okay with your friend?”

Patrick glanced over at his mom. She smiled at him, her eyes weirdly intent. “Uh, yeah. He’s—he’s doing better.”

“That’s good. Have a seat and dig in.”

Patrick nodded and slid into a chair. “This looks great, thanks.”

His mom smiled. “You’re welcome, honey. You headed back home tonight, or are you staying here?”

“Um, home. Got some stuff to take care of early tomorrow,” he lied.

She nodded. “Sounds good.”

“So, you talked to Rachel lately, son?” his dad asked.

Patrick grimaced. “No. We broke up, remember?”

“Well, I know, but it’s not like you haven’t before, and—”

“Leave him alone, Clint,” his mom broke in, her voice uncharacteristically stern. “We need to let him live his own life and be happy.”

Patrick’s fork froze on the way to his mouth as he watched her with surprise. “Thank you, Mom.”

She nodded again. “Of course, sweet boy. I just want you to be happy.” Her eyes were suspiciously wet looking.

“Are you okay, Mom?”

She smiled brightly. “Of course! I have both my boys here with me. Now eat up!”

Patrick watched her for a minute, feeling like he was missing some kind of clue, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Shrugging slightly, he focused on his dinner. He really wanted to get back to David.


	8. Chapter 8

I think I might be having a heart attack  
  


Patrick sat up, his own heart starting to race.

What?! Call 911!  
  
I mean, I don’t know if I’m actively having one  
  
Can you get heart murmurs from a lack of sleep?  
  
My heartbeat feels very erratic  
  
And my chest is tight  
  
David call the doctor!  
  
Get someone to take you!  
  
Can your sister?  
  
She went jogging. She doesn’t believe me  
  
I’m going to see if Stevie can take me  
  
Okay. Ok. That’s good  
  
Let me know what they say?  
  
Of course  
  
I’m sorry to worry you  
  
It’s just…  
  
No one else is listening to me  
  
David, I’ll always listen to you  
  
Thank you for letting me know what’s going on  
  


Patrick paused and ran his hand through his hair.

I wish I was there  
  
I believe you  
  
I’d take you to the doctor  
  
I know you would  
  
Thank you  
  
Going to see Stevie now  
  
Okay. That's good  
  
Let me know right away  
  
I will  
  
xoxo  
  


Patrick got up and paced the room, already starting to sweat with anxiety. Why wasn’t he there? He just wanted to be there to take care of David, but he wasn’t there!

He gripped the phone and tried not to freak out for the next couple hours until David finally texted again.

So, turns out this town doesn’t have a doctor  
  
Stevie took me to the vet  
  
I don’t have fleas, but he did consider neutering me  
  
David!  
  
That's not funny  
  
What did he say? Are you okay?  
  
Yes  
  
This is kind-of embarrassing  
  
Did you know panic attacks are a real thing?  
  
Yes, of course they are  
  
I didn’t know that  
  
I thought they were made up for television  
  
David, did you have a panic attack?  
  
It appears so  
  
I’m trying to relax in bed right now  
  
I still feel weird  
  


Patrick frowned, but he was so, so relieved.

Oh, thank god!  
  
I mean, I’m sorry about the panic attack, though  
  
You should exercise. I hear that helps  
  
Maybe yoga?  
  
That's not a bad idea  
  
I could do yoga  
  
I think there might be a class here. I remember seeing a sign  
  
Yeah, you should look into that  
  
I’m glad you’re okay, David  
  
You need to rest, so I’ll let you go  
  
But, I’m so glad you’re okay  
  
Me too  
  
Thank you, Patrick  
  
We'll talk later?  
  
Yes, definitely  
  
Once you feel better  
  


Patrick let go of the death grip he’d had on his phone all day and finally sucked in a breath. He already hated that David lived so far away, but the worry of the whole day had only put an exclamation point behind that feeling.

He really, really hated being so far from David.

He just wasn’t necessarily brave enough to do anything about it, yet.

***

Hey, have you ever gone hunting?  
  
Like a turkey shoot?  
  
Yeah, a few times when I was younger, with my cousins  
  
Not really my thing. Why?  
  
Stevie convinced me to go  
  
This outfit is horrendous  
  
I’ve never been a fan of camo  
  


Patrick laughed out loud, trying to imagine a man like David Rose out in nature—wearing camo.

Why on earth would you agree to do that?  
  
There was a bug  
  
A bug?  
  
I’m failing to see the correlation here, David  
  
There was a bug in my room  
  
It was milky  
  
Maybe flesh-eating  
  
Stevie made fun of me  
  
And then mentioned the turkey shoot  
  
So, I said I’d go  
  
You agreed to go kill a turkey because you were embarrassed about being afraid of a bug?  
  
Well, when you put it that way, it sounds insane  
  


Patrick snorted.

Oh, David  
  
You're very cute  
  
And for the record, I’m not a fan of spiders, so I don’t think any less of you for the milky bug  
  
Well, that makes me feel slightly better  
  
But, I’m still stuck doing this turkey thing  
  


Patrick grinned.

Text me when you get back, David  
  
I have a feeling it will be a hell of a story  
  
Well, now you’re just making fun of me  
  
So, I’m going to go  
  


Later that night, Patrick was in bed and settling down with a book when his phone chimed

I shot a turkey in the neck, Patrick  
  
I watched it bleed out like I was on an episode of CSI: Bumpkin  
  


Patrick winced and then wheezed with laughter.

So, I take it you’re not a crack shot?  
  
Apparently not. Can I call?  
  
You’d better!  
  


Patrick picked up before the first ring finished.

“Hey! How’s my fierce, gorgeous predator doing?”

“Very funny, Patrick. That was a wholly traumatic experience. I may never eat poultry again.”

“Poor baby. Do you need to relax?”

“I do, actually, which is why I’m in the honeymoon suite.”

“David! I’m shocked. You want to have sex after you’ve just committed murder? _Now_ who’s the serial killer?”

“You being clever won’t make me want you any less.”

Patrick laughed. “Does this mean I’m going to get to see a photo of you in hunting gear?”

“Absofuckinglutely _not_!” David gasped. “Stevie took one, but I made her erase it. In front of me. And then I made her empty the deleted folder. There’s no more proof out there.”

“Well, that’s disappointing,” sighed Patrick. “So, what are you wearing now?”

“Not a damn thing.”

Patrick sucked in a breath, his body already reacting. How was it possible that after almost three months of talking, David could still make him respond this way so quickly?

“David, that’s not nice,” Patrick whined.

“I never said I was. Are you in bed?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“What are you wearing?” David purred.

Patrick thought about lying, making it more interesting, but he decided to go with the truth. “Boxers.”

“You know, until I met you, I never imagined I’d find utilitarian boxers sexy, but here we are.”

“Here we are,” Patrick agreed.

“So, what are we going to do about it?” David teased.

“I guess you need to get me out of them.”

“I guess I do.”

“Take them off, Patrick.”

Patrick set the phone down and pushed them down his hips, his hands shaking. He picked up the phone again. “Okay, okay. They’re off.”

“Excellent. Now I want you to get out the lube and really get your hands messy with it. Can you do that? First, put the phone on speaker and set it down, though. I don’t want you to have to file an insurance claim over this. That would be hard to explain.”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. How could David always make him laugh when he was so turned on?

“Okay, that’s done. Now what?”

David’s voice was low and gravely, coming from the pillow next to his ear—almost like he was lying next to him. Patrick shut his eyes tight and pretended that was actually true.

“I want you to touch yourself, Patrick. Everywhere. Imagine it’s me.”

“Already doing that.”

“Perfect. So, am I. Can you hear it?”

Patrick strained closer to the phone, listening to the faint, wet sound of lube against skin—and God, if that didn’t _do_ something for him.

He whimpered and moved his own hand faster. “I-I can hear.”

“Good. Now, this is very important, Patrick. I’m going to talk you through this, and when you’re close, like, very, very close, I want you to take your finger and fuck yourself for me. I want you to put it inside you, _hard_ , and I want you to pretend it’s me. You understand?”

“Fuck. Yes. I understand.”

“Good. That’s a good boy.”

Patrick whimpered again and something in his voice must have set David over the edge because he turned filthy, telling Patrick all the things he wanted to do to him, instructing Patrick on where to put his hands, how to move them, what he was doing to himself. What he was going to do to Patrick.

Patrick was so close, he couldn’t think—existing on some kind of plane above his body, everything on edge. “D-David. So close.”

David’s voice growled in his ear. “Do it now, Patrick. I’m fucking you so hard. Do it _right now_.”

Patrick took a deep breath and did as he was told.

Lights exploded behind his eyes and he shouted at the pleasure that rushed through his body. He clenched around his finger and shot all over his hand and chest, the intense feeling drawing out and expanding. It had never been this good, and it was _always_ good with David.

“Ohmygod. Jesus. Fuck,” he breathed.

David growled again, the sound broken, and Patrick knew he was there, too. He listened to David suck in deep, heavy breaths—shaky breaths—until he finally spoke.

“God. Patrick. You’re so fucking perfect. How are you so perfect?”

“I could ask you the same,” Patrick mumbled, unable to move. “God.”

He tried to catch his breath, listening as David started to laugh, sounding both happy and aghast.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I think I’m going to have to sleep in this fucking bed tonight.”

“Aw, David. Are you too fucked out to move?”

“No, I just never found that stupid bug.”


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick had been talking to David for four months.

Four months of being happier than he’d ever been in his life, despite the fact that David lived hours away and they’d never even tried to see each other in person.

But, Patrick had a plan.

He was going to take the leap of faith and drive down there and surprise David. He needed to see him. He needed to know if what they had translated to real life, in-person attraction. He needed to know if what he felt inside was actually real.

He took his car to the shop to get a tune-up, he mapped out the route and made a spreadsheet of the best places to stop for gas and snacks, and he looked for a place to stay while he was visiting. Not the motel because that would be presumptuous. But there were a couple AirBnB’s in town that looked promising.

He flipped through the listings, trying to decide on the best one, when his phone chimed with a message from David.

I had an opportunity to fuck Stevie but I didn’t take it  
  


Patrick’s heart seized in his chest and he couldn’t breathe for a second. Closing his eyes, he managed to respond without freaking out.

Oh?  
  
What happened?  
  
Can I call you? This will be easier to talk through  
  
I don’t want to text about this  
  


Patrick started to feel nauseous, so he sat forward, put his hands on knees, and nodded. Then realized he was nodding at his phone like an idiot and not actually responding to the text.

Yes. Call me  
  
Please  
  


His phone rang immediately.

“Hi,” David’s voice was soft but slightly irritated. 

Why was he irritated? Was he mad he turned down the opportunity to sleep with someone else? Someone there?

Someone real?

“Hi.” Patrick grimaced. His voice sounded breathy and vaguely panicked. Kind-of like he was feeling inside. Go figure.

“I didn’t fuck her,” David growled.

“You said that. What happened?”

“We got very drunk and high. We were making fun of some of her skeezy relatives and wound up getting locked in the honeymoon suite, and then she kissed me, and I know she wanted to fuck me, but I couldn’t go through with it.”

Patrick still felt sick, but somehow _slightly_ better.

“Oh, well, that’s good, David. I’m very glad you didn’t.”

“You don’t understand!” David yelled. “The person I was before, four months ago—the person I was before I met _you_ — _he_ would have done it. I would have just gone along with it in the moment and slept with her and enjoyed myself but felt bad about it later.” His voice trailed off at the end, going quieter. “But, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t sleep with her.”

Patrick started to feel a little glimmer of something bright in his heart. “Why couldn’t you?”

“Because!” David shouted. “We were in the honeymoon suite! I looked at that bed and I thought of you… and that’s OUR bed, Patrick! I couldn’t be in that room with anyone else, it would be _incorrect_. You weren’t there, but in that moment I just wanted her to be _you_ —I _needed_ her to be you—so I kissed her back, but she _wasn’t_ you, and then I just felt awful and I had to leave.” He took a breath. “I think she’s mad at me now.”

Patrick blew out a long breath, his heart beating heavily in his chest. “I’m really glad you left and didn’t go through with it, David. I’m sorry she’s mad at you, but I’m not sorry you left.”

“Why? Why do you care if I left or not?”

“Why didn’t you go through with it when you thought about me, David? I think our answers might be the same here.”

“Patrick….” David’s voice was a warning.

“David.”

David blew out a breath, his voice high pitched and frantic through the receiver. “What are we _doing_ , Patrick? You’re _hours_ away from me. You might as well be in another country. I don’t even have a _car_. I’m broke and living in a motel, but I’m in some kind of long-distance relationship with a guy I’ve never met in person. I haven’t gotten laid—physically, at least—in over four months, and I just turned down someone throwing themselves at me because of _you_!”

“David,” Patrick said again, trying to sound calm despite the fact that the word ‘relationship’ just threw him for the biggest loop of his life. David saw this as a relationship? God knows Patrick did—he had for a while, but he didn’t know David had even gone there in his head. 

He knew he shouldn’t ask, but he couldn’t let it drop.

"Relationship, David?”

David was quiet for a beat too long. “What?” He sounded breathless.

“David, you said we were in a long-distance relationship.”

“Did I? I don’t remember—”

“Oh, I remember. Don’t think I’m ever going to forget that.”

David sighed, his voice sad—the frantic energy gone. “What are we doing, Patrick?”

“Trying to figure this out?” 

“You’re so far away. Why are we doing this? Why do I feel this way? I shouldn’t feel this way.”

“What way do you feel, David?” Patrick was hopeful, but so, so scared. Something about the resignation in David’s voice….

“Like I want to be with you all the time. Like I can’t get enough of you.” David was maybe crying. It sounded like it. Patrick’s heart broke a little.

“I feel the same way, David, believe me.” He took a breath. Might as well put it all out there. He was so scared David was slipping away from him right now, and he needed to finally be brave. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, David Rose.”

David gasped. “What?! What the hell, Patrick? How can you say that? You don’t even know me!”

“Of course I know you. We’ve talked non-stop every day for four months, David. I’ve told you things I’ve never said out loud to another living person—hell, half the time I never said them to myself, but I’ve told them to you. I think you’ve done the same to me. No, I _know_ you have. I look forward to waking up every day because I know I get to talk to you again. I’ve had the best sex of my life with you—even if it’s just over the phone—better than I’ve had _in person_ in my entire life. You make me feel things I didn’t know I could feel. Up until you, I didn’t know I could feel like this. I didn’t understand what it was like to feel like this. I feel _right_ with you, David. When I’m talking to you, you make me feel right.”

David made a little noise on the other end of the line, sounding broken and sad.

Patrick slumped against the couch. He was so fucking scared now.

“That was quite possibly the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said, outside of the Downton Christmas Special,” David whispered.

“It’s the truth.”

David sighed. “I know it is, Patrick. I know everything you just said is the truth. I just don’t know if I can do this—thing. I’m damaged goods. People don’t love me. People have never just loved me. That’s never happened. I honestly don’t know how to love anyone back. I don’t know if I’d be any good at it, and you deserve everything good. Look, bottom line is—I’d ruin you. I don’t want to ruin you. I can’t do that to you.”

Patrick started to get desperate. David was absolutely slipping away. “I’ll take my chances. For you, I’d risk everything, David.”

David sniffed again. “And that’s the problem, Patrick. I can’t let you do that.” He sucked in a deep breath. “Look. I think we should probably step back from this. Take a break and not talk to each other, at least for a while, until we stop feeling this way. I think that’s for the best.”

“David!” Patrick yelped. “No! It’s _not_ for the best! How can you say that? How could you want that?” He was crying now, but he couldn’t help it.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No!_

“I _don’t_ want that. And that’s the problem. This is a bad idea. This can’t work and we’re just going to hurt each other. Better to break it off now, before it hurts any worse.”

“No, it’s not better! What the fuck, David? I fucking love you and you’re just going to walk away from me?”

“I have to. I’m so sorry.” David’s voice was quiet and wet. “Goodbye, Patrick.” He hung up before Patrick could say anything else.

Patrick stared at his phone and set it down on the table, hands shaking.

Then he fell apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick went back to his parent’s house. He didn’t want to be alone.

He hadn’t heard from David in a few weeks, and after a couple days of not getting any responses to his desperate texts, Patrick stopped sending any more.

Nights were too quiet. Too lonely. Too empty without David.

He’d gotten so used to talking to David for hours, listening to the rise and fall of his voice as he weaved some crazy story about his past, or in contrast, his deep, husky tones when he told Patrick what he wanted to do to him. He’d gotten so used to all versions of David’s voice, that the silence of the past few weeks was deafening. He wanted to crawl into a ball under his blankets and never come out again. Everything hurt.

So, he went home.

His mom took one look at him and grabbed his bag, pulling him to his old bedroom and forcing him to lie down.

“Patrick, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks,” she gasped. “Take a nap, honey.”

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” he admitted. 

“I can tell. You look awful.” She ran her gaze across his face. “You sleep. We’ll talk when you’ve rested, okay?”

He nodded and let her pull the blankets up under his chin. “Mom, I didn’t even take my shoes off.”

“That’s okay, sweet boy. Just rest.”

He tried to nod again, but his head felt heavy. He closed his eyes and let the familiar feel and smell of his parent’s house surround him as he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, he blinked in confusion, then remembered where he was.

Home.

It was good to be home. He needed to be around his family.

He stumbled out of bed, staring down at his feet. Shoes. That’s right, he still had his shoes on. Jesus, he was a mess.

Running his hands through his hair, he briefly scrubbed his face and headed downstairs. The smell of food cooking hit him as soon as he turned the corner into the kitchen, and his stomach growled loudly in response.

His mom glanced up, smiling. “Well, hello, sleepyhead! You sound hungry.”

“I am. I, uh—I’m not sure when I ate last?”

Her mouth dropped into a frown. “Oh, honey. What’s going on?”

He started to answer, wondering how he was going to explain any of it, when his father walked in from outside.

“Patrick! Glad you could join us! Look who showed up for dinner!”

He stepped aside and Rachel walked in through the doorway, smiling tentatively.

Patrick stumbled back a step, feeling the blood leave his head and drop to his feet. He did _not_ need this complication tonight. Not when he was starting to think maybe he could survive another day.

Rachel stared at him, her eyebrows scrunching together and her lips pursing. “Patrick? Are you okay? You look—strange.”

He reached out and latched onto the door frame, looking over at his mother. She seemed horrified, completely taken aback.

“Clint! What’s going on?” Then she shook her head and smiled. “Rachel, honey, it’s always nice to see you, but what prompted this visit?”

Rachel frowned. “Well—Mr. Brewer said—well, I thought Patrick asked me to come?”

Patrick made a wounded sound, a mixture of a groan, a cough, and a laugh. “I just got here myself, so… no.”

“Clint!” his mom said again, her voice sterner than it was a moment before. “What did I tell you?”

His dad frowned. “Well, you said he looked heartbroken. I thought maybe I could fix it?”

This time, Patrick _did_ laugh—the sound loud and harsh in the kitchen. All heads swiveled toward him and he shook his own, grabbing onto the door frame tighter. “Jesus Christ.”

“Oh, sweetie,” his mom said, her voice quiet. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“I know, Mom.” He glanced over at his dad. “I know you think you’re helping, but you’re not.” Sighing, he finally looked at Rachel. “We need to talk. Can you come outside with me?”

She nodded, looking worried. They knew each other well enough that Patrick could see she realized she’d made a mistake by coming.

He walked to the door and slipped past her, heading out into the night.

She followed him out into the yard. “I’m sorry for coming. I really thought you wanted me here. Your dad—”

“I know. My dad can be persuasive. It’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you.” He slid down and sat on the grass, patting the space next to him. “Here, sit.”

She did, and stared over at him expectantly. “What’s going on, Patrick.”

“Rachel, I’m really sorry, but we’re never getting back together.”

She recoiled, looking wounded. “Wow. That’s harsh.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… the truth.”

“But your dad said you’re heartbroken.”

He nodded. “I am.”

“I don’t understand. If you’re heartbroken, why can’t we get back—wait—is there someone else? Is that what this is about?” She jumped up and backed away from him, her expression full of anger and hurt. “Who is she? Do I know her?”

Patrick sighed and laid back against the grass, staring up at the sky. “ _His_ name is David.”

Rachel went silent and very, very still. When she finally spoke, she sounded stunned. “What?”

“I finally figured out why we never really worked as a couple, Rachel. Turns out, I’m very, very gay.”

She sank back down on the grass next to him and he turned his head to look at her. She stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. “What?”

He nodded. “Yeah, took me by surprise, too. But, once I got used to the idea, I realized that I’ve always felt this way, deep down. I just tried to ignore it and force myself to be a good boyfriend. Then fiancé. I did love you, Rachel… I _do_. Just not like that. Not the way you expect me to. I’ll never be able to love you like that.”

“But, you love this David person like that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He reached up and wiped away a tear that suddenly formed in his eye. “That doesn’t matter though. He won’t talk to me anymore.”

“Why? What did you do?”

Patrick laughed, trying not to cry. “I told him I loved him. It didn’t go over well.”

“Oh. Oh, wow.” Rachel’s voice was softer now. “I’m sorry, Patrick.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. It was dumb of me. I should have kept it to myself.”

“How’d you meet him?”

“It’s a long story.”

“So, spend some time telling me about it. I think I deserve that.”

Sighing, Patrick rolled over and told her. Once he finally finished, she stared at him with something like fascinated determination.

“What?” he asked, suddenly a little wary.

“Can I see what he looks like?”

“You want to know what he looks like? Why?”

“Call me curious. My ex-fiancé fell in love with a man, so I’m curious to see what his type is?”

Patrick sighed and pulled out his phone. He opened his folder of David pictures and scrolled through until he found one of David standing in front of a beat up door, wearing tight black jeans with ripped knees, a white tee shirt, and that fucking leather jacket. He handed the phone to Rachel. “There. That’s him. Please don’t scroll through the album, otherwise you may see more of him than you want to.”

She snorted. “Patrick, I’m scandalized.” Then she glanced down. “Whoa. Holy fuck.”

He nodded, watching her face for a second before flopping back over and staring up at the sky again. “Yep. That was pretty much my exact same reaction to him, too.”

“Patrick! He’s fucking hot. Like, oh my god.” She lightly punched his shoulder. “Look at you go!”

He laughed, then wiped his eyes again. “Well, a lot of good it’s done me.”

“Patrick, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he broke up with you _because_ he loves you. He just got scared.”

He turned to look at her. “That’s literally the opposite of what he told me.”

“No it’s not, you idiot. That’s _exactly_ what he told you. He just used dumbass man words to do it. I swear to God, communication has never been your strong suit.”

“Rachel, literally _all_ we did was communicate. We communicated every fucking day. All day long. For four months.”

“You _talked_. You didn’t communicate. Otherwise, you’d be together, and not here crying on your parent’s lawn.” She handed his phone back. “Here, show me another picture.”

Patrick sighed and flipped through them, back toward the first few pictures David sent of himself. He found the first one of David smiling—happy and bright, all dimples and teeth. He gazed at it for a second, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, and handed the phone back to her. “This one is my favorite. It means something to me.”

She hesitantly took the phone and glanced down, sucking in a surprised breath. “Oh my god. _Patrick_.”

“I know.”

They didn’t say anything to each other for a while, but eventually he stood and offered her his hand. “Here. Come have dinner with us.”

“Are you sure?” She handed his phone back to him. “That’s okay?”

“I’d like to be friends, Rachel. Can we be friends? I think I need one of those right now.”

She smiled and nodded. “I’d really like that.”

“Okay. Good. Then you can start by coming in to have dinner with us.”

“That sounds great.” Reaching up, she linked her hand with his, letting him pull her up and back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner went really well, considering. Patrick felt a little better about some things, at least.

He’d felt so bad about how he’d handled things with Rachel. It was something that had been eating at him the last few months, and they were finally talking again. She forgave him. That meant a lot.

They’d broken up on such bad terms—with Patrick starting to have feelings for David, starting to question his feelings for women—so this was nice. Having her here was nice. Even though his parents were acting really weird about it.

His dad wouldn’t stop smiling, looking between the two of them. His mom had the opposite reaction, biting her lip and staring at Patrick with a confused, troubled expression.

Finally, it got to be too much. He was too tired and too emotionally worn out to deal with it anymore.

“Okay,  _ what _ is going on? Spit it out,” he snapped at his parents.

His dad jumped slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Rachel and I are not dating, Dad. We will  _ not _ be dating. We’re just friends."

Rachel nodded, staring at Clint. “Yep. No further romantic happenings here.”

His dad looked confused, addressing her. “But, you came here thinking you’d get back together.”

“I did. But then we talked, and that will not be occurring.”

“Well, you guys break up and get together all the time. It’s bound to happen again,” his dad scoffed.

“I’m pretty certain it won’t this time,” Rachel said, smirking a little.

Patrick relaxed. She was okay with this. She was actually really okay with it! How’d he get so lucky to have her be so understanding about this whole fucked-up situation?

“Well, you say that now—“

Patrick interrupted. “Dad, I’m gay.”

His dad froze. “What?”

At the same time, his mom blew out a breath. “Oh, thank god.”

All heads swiveled her direction.

Patrick let out an incredulous laugh. “Mom? Care to explain?”

She blushed and laughed weakly. “It’s just—uh—I heard you a long time ago on the phone with your… friend. You didn’t know I could hear you.”

Patrick flushed hot. “Ohmygod. What did you hear?”

“Nothing bad! It was the night you said he was having a hard time. When you took the call, I thought maybe it was Rachel, so I eavesdropped. Then I heard you say his name—a male name. Then I heard you tell him…” she blushed a deeper shade of red. “I heard you tell him he was sexy.”

“Oh.” Patrick laughed again. “Oh. Well.”

“Well, I can vouch for that,” Rachel cut in, spearing a carrot and taking a bite. “I saw his picture. He’s definitely sexy.”

Patrick buried his head in his hands, both relieved and completely embarrassed. “Mom. You’ve known this whole time and you never said anything?"

“I was hoping you’d tell me, sweetie. I was trying to give you the space to tell me on your own terms. But, then—Rachel having dinner with us. I was worried maybe you were falling back into old patterns. I don’t want you to do things—see people—just because you think that’s what we want. We just want you to be happy.”

He glanced up at her and started to cry. Fuck. He was crying in front of his parents and his ex-fiancée. He was crying in front of them because he felt so incredibly relieved to have this all out in the open. He was crying in front of them because he missed David so fucking much. He buried his head back in his arms on the table and sobbed.

“Oh, oh no. Honey!” He heard his mom get closer to where he was. “Oh, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“You didn’t,” he mumbled between tears. “It’s everything, not just tonight.”

“Oh, sweetie. It will be okay. It’s okay. We love you.”

Patrick glanced back up, wiped his eyes, and looked at his dad. “Dad? What do you think?”

His dad still looked shell-shocked. “I-I… this comes as a bit of a shock, son.”

Patrick sniffed, slowly sitting up, his muscles creaking. He was so worried. His dad’s reaction mattered to him. What his dad thought mattered to him. “Yes, I’d imagine. It caught me by surprise, too. But, it’s the truth.”

“Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded. “One-Hundred Percent.”

“Ok. Well, this is a lot to take in, but if you’re happy—”

“Not currently happy,” Patrick interrupted. “I mean, I was… a little bit ago. Things changed. But, me being gay has nothing to do with that. I  _ am _ gay, Dad. I have been. I just tried to make everyone proud of me, before.” He glanced over at Rachel, who watched him, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “Not why I’m crying.” She leaned over and gave him a hug, whispering, “I’m still proud of you.”

He sniffed again, tears falling, and hugged her back. He glanced over at his dad, afraid to ask the question.

His dad smiled. “I’m always going to be proud of you, son.”

Patrick released a long breath. “Thank you, all of you. Um, I’m just a little overwhelmed.” He stood up, suddenly needing to get out of the house. “I’m just going to go for a walk.”

“Honey, it’s dark outside,” his mom protested.

“I know. I just need to get out of here for a minute.”

Rachel stood. “I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t, but I want to. In case you need to talk.”

He nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

They walked down the block in silence, before Patrick finally spoke up. “Why don’t you hate me?”

Rachel looked over at him, obviously surprised. “Why would I hate you?”

“I mean, why  _ wouldn’t _ you?”

She sighed. “Patrick, we’ve been best friends since we were kids. I’m not going to hate you because neither of us was smart enough to see the elephant in our relationship.” She laughed. “I mean, I should have gotten a clue when you kept taking me to all those musicals.”

“Maybe I just really like musical theater, Rachel.”

She snorted. “Clearly.” She leaned and bumped against his shoulder. “We’re good, Patrick. I promise.”

“I’m really glad we’re talking again, Rachel.”

“Me too.” She looked around. “Are we going to walk all night?”

“Possibly. I’ve had a hard few weeks.”

“You really miss him, huh?”

“More than anything.”

She bumped his shoulder again. “He’ll come around.”

“Not holding my breath.”

She gave him a small smile. “He will. You’re worth it, Patrick. I should know.”

He bit his lip. “I hope you find your happy, Rachel.”

“And I hope you get yours back.”

He bumped her shoulder this time. “Let’s go finish dinner.”

***

At about two a.m., Patrick woke up with a start. He wasn’t sure why, but something made him grab his phone to check it.

David had messaged him a little after midnight.

Patrick  
  
I miss you  
  
Also, I don’t know where I am and my phone is running out of battery  
  


Patrick sat up, his heart racing, and immediately called David back.

It went straight to voicemail.

“David? What’s wrong? Where are you? Call me back when you get this.”

He hung up and stared at the ceiling. 

David needed him, and he slept through it.

There was no way he was sleeping any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days and Patrick hadn’t heard from David beyond that string of texts. He’d tried calling and texting multiple times, but got no response.

David never even read the texts.

Patrick was terrified something bad had happened, and had no idea how to even go about finding out.

His mom noticed his panicked state and asked him what was wrong. Patrick sank down at the kitchen table and let out a shuddering breath, explaining everything that happened in the last five months.

Well, not _everything_. He left out things he definitely didn’t want his mom knowing about.

After he pretty much vomited out the entire story about meeting David, the loss of David, and David’s text for help, she stared at him over her cup of tea, her eyes watery.

“Oh, sweetie. I’ve never seen you like this over anyone.”

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

She nodded. “I can see that. I’m sure he’s okay, honey.”

“How can you be sure?

She grimaced. “Well, I’m not. From what you’ve told me, it sounds like David might be a little impulsive?”

Patrick nodded. “You could say that. But, he’s lived a crazy life. He’s gotten his sister out of some insane situations before. I’m sure he’s okay.” He swallowed hard. “So, why won’t he answer me?”

“Well, he did say his battery was dying.”

“Then, that means he’s somewhere he can’t charge it, and that’s even worse.” He stared at his mom, biting his lip. “I’m really scared.”

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “I know, honey. Where’d you say he lived again?”

“Schitt’s Creek.”

“That’s near Elmdale, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I have an idea.” She got up and grabbed a phone book.

Patrick wheezed. Of course his parents still had a paper phone book. His mom sat back down and started to thumb through the pages.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She held up her finger to shush him and settled on a page, grabbing the phone. “What’s his last name again?”

“Rose. What are you doing?”

She dialed a number and motioned for him to be quiet. “Hello? Yes, hi. I’m calling because I’ve been trying to get ahold of David Rose? I think he lives in town.” She paused, listening, and met Patrick’s eyes. “Oh, I see. Well, that’s not good. Can I do anything to help?” She listened some more and nodded. “Okay, well thank you very much. I’ll check back in a few days.”

Patrick’s heart plummeted throughout the whole conversation, and by the time she hung up he was fully panicked. “What? What’s wrong?”

“He stole the mayor’s truck and left town. No one knows where he is, but they think he might be headed to New York.”

“What?!”

She grimaced. “That was the mayor. He was very annoyed about his truck. Seemed less worried about David.”

“Fuck.” Patrick raised his hand to his mouth. “Sorry!”

She shook her head. “That’s okay. The situation calls for profanities.”

Patrick pushed back from the table. “I need to go find him.”

“Patrick, honey, we’re hours away and in the wrong direction from where he started out. Just wait by your phone and hope he returns your calls. He reached out once. He’ll reach out again when he’s able, okay?”

He nodded. “I—uh, I need to go lay down. I’m not feeling so great.”

She watched him, her expression soft. “Okay, honey. I’ll check back with them tomorrow, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Thank you, Mom.”

“Of course, honey.”

***

By the next day, Patrick was coming out of his skin with worry. He’d barely slept—just laid there staring at David’s last texts, willing him to respond.

Still nothing.

He dragged himself downstairs and his mom took one look at him and picked up the phone. “Calling them again. You look awful.”

“I’m so scared.”

“Yep. Calling.” She dialed the number and bit her lip. “Hi. I’m calling about David Rose again? Has there been any word?”

Patrick sank down in a chair and watched her lips, icy fear crashing through his veins.

“Oh! Well, that’s good news! Do you know when they’ll be back?”

Patrick shot up and was standing next to her in seconds. “What? What’s going on?”

She raised her finger to her lips again. “Ok. Well, can you do me a huge favor and tell David to please call Patrick Brewer when he’s back? Yes, Brewer. B-R-E-W-E-R. Patrick. Thanks so much!”

She hung up and grinned at him. “He got stranded on an Amish farm. His battery ran out and he had no way to charge it there. They found him because they found the truck on the side of the road when he ran out of gas. The farm wasn’t too far from there. His parents and sister went to pick him up and they should all be back tonight.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Patrick sank down onto the ground in front of her, relief making him lose feeling in his legs. “Oh God.”

His mom crouched down next to him, taking his face in her hands. “Sweet boy. I’m sure he’ll call you tonight. He’s okay. You can relax now. Why don’t you go take a nap? I know you haven’t been sleeping well. You sleep until he calls you, okay?”

“Okay. Yeah. That’s good. Um, yeah. Sleep.” He nodded and stood up, his knees wobbly. Then he gave his mom a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

She hugged him back. “You’re welcome, honey. I’m glad David is okay.”

“Me too. _God_ , me too.”

***

Patrick woke up to his phone ringing. He knocked a few things off the bedside table in his rush to grab it and see who was calling.

It was David. David was calling.

_Thank fucking GOD._

Patrick’s heart slammed against his ribs as he answered.

“Hello?!”

“Patrick? Hi.”

“God, David. You scared me half to death. I’ve been so worried about you.”

“You have?” David sounded both mystified and pleased. “Patrick, I haven’t talked to you in like three weeks.”

“Four. Four weeks.”

David took a long breath. “Okay, four. I was trying to give myself a grace period.” He sighed again. “I’m sorry. I’ve been an idiot.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. It’s been a crazy month, and—and….”

“And?” Patrick prodded.

“And I’ve really missed you.” David’s voice was so quiet, so melancholy.

Patrick wiped away a tear that started to trail down his cheek. “Me too. I’ve missed you so fucking much, David.”

“You have? I thought you hated me. You stopped texting.”

“I stopped texting because you weren’t answering. I didn’t want to be ‘that guy’—the one who won’t take no for an answer. The one you just want to go away.”

“I never wanted you to go away.”

“David. You told me to stop talking to you.”

“I know. But, I didn’t want you to go away.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know. It’s just—this thing between us. It was a lot to deal with. I don’t—I don’t deal with things well, sometimes. Sometimes I do the opposite of what I actually want.”

Patrick shut his eyes tight. “David. What are you saying right now? What do you want? I can’t go through another month like this. So, tell me exactly what you want.”

“I-I want…” David whispered, his voice breaking. “I want you back?”

Patrick let out the breath he’d been holding. “Are you sure? That sounded like a question.”

“I-I’m sure. I want you back. I’m just scared. But, I don’t want another month like this last month, either. It was awful. So much happened, and I couldn’t talk to you about it. All I wanted to do was talk to you about it.”

“David, you could have called or texted any time. I would have answered.”

“I didn’t know that. I-I just assumed you never wanted to hear from me again. Most people—most people in my past have been okay with me ghosting them. Or they’ve ghosted me….”

“I’m not most people, David. I wasn’t okay with it.”

“Yes, I see that now.” David sighed. “I’m sorry, Patrick.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick said again, only this time he actually meant it. “Just next time you’re feeling scared about things, please talk to me. Don’t push me away. Please don’t do that to me again. I don’t know if I could survive a second time.” He wiped his eyes, blowing out a shaky breath.

David sniffed into the receiver. “I won’t. Does this mean—does this mean we’re okay?”

“We’re okay, David.”

“I’m so glad.” David sniffed again. “It’s been a really long couple of days. I’m so exhausted. Could you—could you talk to me until I fall asleep? Like you used to do?”

Patrick’s heart came back to life in his chest. After a whole month thinking he’d never get these moments again—he’d never hear David’s voice again—this meant everything to him.

“Of course, David. Just like I used to do.”

David hummed happily, and Patrick told him stories until he heard David’s breathing even out and soft snores came across the line.

Patrick grinned, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. “Goodnight, sweetheart. We’ll talk more tomorrow,” he whispered, knowing David didn't really hear him.

But, just saying it out loud felt like a miracle.


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick actually slept in.

He had barely slept for a month, and suddenly, here he was sleeping in. Grinning like a lunatic, he grabbed his phone and saw David hadn’t texted yet. There was a momentary sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he shook his head.

No. It was barely past nine. David was definitely still asleep.

He couldn’t allow himself to think bad thoughts—not when he was finally so happy again.

Bounding downstairs, Patrick found his mom in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She glanced up when she heard him come in and set down the spatula, holding her hands to her heart.

"Oh! Oh, honey. You look _so_ much better. Did David call you?"

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we talked last night.”

“And things are good, I take it?”

“Yeah. He—uh, he wants me back. I think we’re going to be okay."

His mom grinned and wiped her eyes. “Oh, that’s so good, sweetie.” She started stirring the eggs again. “You know, through your whole speech yesterday about David, you never showed me what he looks like. Can I—can I see him? I want to be able to picture the man who has made my sweet boy so happy.”

Patrick glanced down at his phone, suddenly shy. “Um. Okay.”

He flipped through his pictures and found the one of David smiling again. He always gravitated toward that picture. He always would. It was the version of David he saw in his dreams—not the serious, slightly sullen David that came through most photos—but this happy, sunny, _alive_ version.

David, with this joyous expression, was so beautiful it hurt.

Patrick walked over to his mom, handing her the phone. “Here. This is David.”

His mom looked down and gasped. “Oh! Oh, honey. He’s—he’s something else.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

His mom still stared at the phone, bringing it up closer to her face. “Are there more pictures? Can I see?” She made a motion to swipe through them, and Patrick snatched the phone away, his cheeks heating up.

“Um, give me a second to make another folder. I don’t want you flipping through this one.”

His mom hooted with laughter. “Patrick! Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Stop, Mom! Don’t go there. I don’t want to die of embarrassment in your kitchen.”

She giggled and went back to stirring the eggs while Patrick sorted PG pictures of David into another folder.

Once he finished, he took the spatula from her hand. “Here, let me finish. There are a lot of photos for you to go through.” He handed the phone to her and she took it eagerly.

“Oh! He’s so handsome, Patrick.”

“Yeah. I think so.”

She was quiet for a few minutes, staring intently at his phone as she flipped through them.

Patrick allowed himself quick glances at her, his nerves getting the best of him. He just wanted her approval. He loved David so much—having his Mom’s approval meant everything to him.

As he stirred the eggs, turning the burner down so they didn’t burn, his phone chimed. He glanced over at his mom, who stared down at it with a wide grin, her smile growing larger as the phone chimed again, and then again.

“I think David’s up.” She handed him the phone back and took the spatula. “You should take this. And bravo, Patrick. Just—bravo.”

Patrick closed his eyes briefly. Oh, God, what had David texted? What had his mother just seen?

He took a deep breath and opened his messages.

The first message was a picture of David, in bed, his head on the pillow. His hair was all messy and curly, with a dark five-o’clock shadow covering his jaw. His beautiful, dark eyes bored into the camera, intent and focused, and Patrick felt that look down to his soul.

David was clothed, thank God, in a striped pajama shirt that clung to his broad shoulders and the muscles of his chest, but Jesus… despite the relative innocence of the photo, David _exuded_ sex. It poured out of the photo in a devastating, mind-blowing wave that crested and broke over Patrick’s heart.

He reached for the counter to hold himself up on suddenly weak knees. “Oh.” The sound was both feeble and breathy.

His mother snorted, scooping food onto plates.

Patrick cleared his throat and read the accompanying texts.

Hey, good morning, beautiful  
  
Thank you so much for last night  
  


Patrick glanced up at his mom, blood heating his face. “It’s not—we didn’t—I just talked to him until he fell asleep. Nothing—nothing happened.”

His mom shrugged, then laughed. “You’re a grown man, honey. You can do whatever you want.”

“Mom! Nothing happened. We just talked.”

She smiled at him. “Okay, sweetie. I believe you. That’s quite a photo, though.”

“Yeah. Um—yeah. It is.”

“Which folder is that one going in?” she teased.

“Mom!”

“Okay, okay—I’ll stop.” She walked past him and brushed her hand on his cheek. “I’m happy for you, sweetie. I really am.”

“Thank you, Mom. Um—I’m going to take this….” He pointed to the table and his mom laughed and nodded.

Patrick sat down and quickly typed out a message.

So, my mom just saw your picture and your texts  
  
And now I’m pretty sure she thinks we fucked last night  
  
Also, fairly certain she thinks you’re hot, so…  
  
I’m having an awkward morning  
  
How are you?  
  
OhmyGOD  
  
Seriously?  
  
Well, now my morning is equally awkward  
  
Do YOU like the picture, though?  
  
I love it  
  
You’re so beautiful  
  
I can still say that, right?  
  
Yes!  
  
You can say that  
  
You can say anything  
  
Please always say that  
  
I know I don’t deserve it after this last month  
  
But, god… I love hearing it from you  
  


Patrick bit his lip, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

David, you’re beautiful  
  
You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen  
  
And you deserve to always hear that  
  
So are you  
  
You’re beautiful  
  
I miss your face  
  
You have no idea how much  
  
Can you send me a picture?  
  
Please?  
  


Patrick glanced up at his mom. “Um, I’m gonna go outside for a bit. Go ahead and start breakfast without me.”

She smiled, grabbing his plate and putting it in the oven. “Take your time, sweetie.”

Patrick stood and slipped out the door, walking around the house to the back to sit on an old tire swing, hanging on a giant oak tree. He raised his camera and took a few photos, scrolling through them to find one he liked.

His hair was too long, wildly curly after the last month of wallowing, and he was clearly still in pajamas, but he still found one he liked. The sunlight cast him in a warm, golden glow, the old tire swing and rope a contrast to his comfortable, just out of bed look. It was a decent picture. He forwarded it and waited.

God, Patrick  
  
You look amazing  
  
I’ve missed you so much  
  
I’ve missed you too  
  
Can I call?  
  
Um, give me a second and I can call you  
  
Do you have... privacy?  
  


Patrick looked up. This oak also housed his old tree house, weathered and beaten, but still sturdy. He hoisted himself up the tree and ducked down to get through the small doorway. It was a blast from the past, this space. Dirty and disheveled, but familiar. He’d spent a lot of time up here as a kid, trying to sort out his head. He cleared off a space on the floor and sat, cross-legged.

I have privacy for a minute  
  
Call me  
  


A couple minutes later, his phone rang, and he answered it to an out of breath David.

“Hi,” he gasped between long breaths.

“Hey, did you just run somewhere?”

“Honeymoon suite. Highly motivated.”

Patrick barked out a laugh. “David, I’m literally sitting in my old treehouse in my parent’s backyard, so I don’t know how involved I can be in anything you may have planned.”

“Ew, are there bugs?”

“Undoubtedly. Probably spiders, too, and you know how I feel about them. See what I do for you?” he teased.

“Well, if the table were turned, I can’t say I’d be as generous.”

Patrick grinned. “Understood.”

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you. I don’t have this with anyone else. Maybe Stevie, but it’s not the same… we’re just generally mean to each other. I-I like it when you tease me. It’s different.”

Patrick warmed inside, then frowned. “Is, uh… is Stevie still mad at you?”

“Yeah, but not for the reason you think. The last few days have been crazy. I—um, I tried to run away to New York. I asked her to come with me to be my roommate, but she turned me down because I guess she likes me?”

Patrick froze. “She likes you? Like—she has a _thing_ for you?”

“I guess? Anyway, she turned me down, and I thought ‘oh, there goes my only friend,’ which is very dark, and then I stole the truck and left, and I cried the whole way until it broke down.”

“You—you cried over Stevie?”

“Mostly I cried over you, actually. Losing her friendship was just the icing on a really horrible cake. I’ve been completely miserable about losing you.”

“You never lost me.”

“I know that now. I mean, I  _ guess _ I know that. I’m still kind-of shocked we’re talking right now.”

“David, you never lost me. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve been miserable, too, without you.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. I’ve barely slept. Or ate, really. I’ve been at my parent’s house for way longer than an almost thirty-year-old man should be at his parent’s, but my mother refuses to let me leave. She keeps shoving food down my throat.”

“Your mom sounds nice.”

“She is. I’m pretty sure she wants to meet you.”

“She does? Why?”

“David. I’m in love with you. I’ve been crying over you for the last month. She called the mayor of your tiny town—twice—to try and find out information after you texted you were lost. I’d say she’s invested in this relationship. So, yeah… she wants to meet you.”

“We’re going to circle back to the first part of that statement, but first—she called Roland twice?!”

“If Roland is your mayor, then yes.”

David started laughing. “Oh, that must have been fun for her.” His voice softened. “But… Patrick? You still love me? Really?”

“Of course I do. Did you think I’d just be able to stop?”

“I don’t know. Yes? I don’t have a lot of experience with people loving me. Not even my family.”

Patrick’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. “I’m sure your family loves you, David.”

“You haven’t met them. I’ve been heartbroken this past month, too, and my mother hasn’t even noticed, much less tried to get me to eat.”

“David, have you not been eating?”

David laughed. “Umm, the opposite, actually. I’m a shame eater.”

“Shame eater? What does that involve?”

“Sometimes eating cold pizza out of the trash. I’m not proud of my actions.”

Patrick let out a horrified wheeze. “David. Did you eat trash pizza over me?”

“Maybe.”

“I love you.”

David sucked in a breath. “You can’t just say things like that to me when I’m not expecting it.”

“Why not? It’s the truth.”

“Why are you like this?” David whined.

“And by ‘this’ you mean charming and adorable?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. Ugh. You’re impossible.”

“Well, if you don’t like it, I’ll stop saying it.”

“No! I didn’t say I didn’t like it. It’s just going to take some getting used to.”

Patrick grinned, his body vibrating with giddiness. “Aw, David. Does this mean you might actually like the idea, now? No more freaking out and running away from this?”

“Well, I can’t guarantee anything because I can’t control my freak-outs.” David’s voice went soft—fond. “But, yes, I actually like the idea now. I—um—I like it a lot, actually. I like hearing it—from you.”

Patrick’s heart swelled. “That’s very good because I like having you hear it—from me.”

David was quiet a moment. “Patrick… I’ve never said that to anyone before. Well, not including my parents once, and once at a Mariah Carey concert.”

“To who? At the concert?”

“Mariah, of course!”

Patrick laughed. “Of course. Look, David, I’m not expecting you to say it back right now. You say it back when you feel it. I just—it just feels right for  _ me _ , in this moment.”

“I-I  _ do _ feel it, Patrick,” David’s voice was a tiny whisper, but it slammed through Patrick like a semi truck. “I do. I just—I can’t say it, yet.”

“I think you just did.” Patrick wanted to do a dance in the middle of the treehouse, but that might be too much for the structural integrity of the space. Instead, he clenched the phone in one hand and dug the nails of his other hand into his thigh. He was probably leaving marks.

David stayed silent a second. “I came into this room intending to do very inventive things to you, but now all I want to do is hold you. God, I wish I could hold you right now.”

“I wish that, too. More than anything.”

David sniffed and Patrick started to tear up. He couldn’t go back into the house looking like he’d been crying again. His mother would have a stroke. He needed to lighten the mood.

“Well, I’m very glad we got sidetracked, because this space is not conducive to your brand of ‘inventive things’. The last thing I need is a spider bite on my dick.”

“Ew, Patrick! Ew! That’s not a visual I want right now!”

Patrick giggled. “I have to go back in and eat breakfast before my mom sends out a search party. We’ll talk later?”

“Yes, Patrick. We’ll definitely talk later.”

Patrick couldn’t resist one more time. “I love you, David Rose.”

David sucked in another breath. “You don’t play fair.”

“Never said I did.”

“Go eat your breakfast.” David’s voice was a mixture of happy, fond, and very annoyed.

Patrick grinned. “Goodbye, beautiful.”

“Oh!” David gasped, sounding overwhelmed. “Oh. Bye, Patrick.” David sniffed again. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Never,” Patrick answered, automatically, but it was true.

Nothing had ever been more true in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Do you know how to fold cheese?  
  


Patrick stared at his phone screen and giggled. David’s cold openings to conversations were sometimes legendary.

Fold? Like… paper?  
  
Okay, thank you!  
  
I’m not the only one who thought the expression was confusing  
  
Why are you asking me about folding cheese?  
  
My mother somehow forced me to cook dinner with her  
  
Your mom cooks?  
  
I did not expect that  
  
She absolutely does NOT cook  
  
That’s why this is insane  
  
She’s somehow convinced herself that she came up with one of Adelina’s recipes  
  
So we’re cooking enchiladas  
  
It wants us to fold cheese  
  
Neither of us knows how  
  
I’ve abandoned her to talk to you  
  


Patrick laughed.

Google is your friend, David  
  


David didn’t respond for about ten minutes.

Well, that was not what I was envisioning  
  
Do you know how to fold cheese now?  
  
Yes  
  
Unfortunately, that’s not what we did  
  
Not sure how these are going to turn out  
  
If I die of dysentery tonight, just know that the past 6 months with you have been the best of my life  
  


Patrick blinked. He knew David was just being funny, but he still wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it.

Please don’t die, David  
  
I’d like years with you  
  
You’re lucky my mom is here  
  
Otherwise, I’d be making you come so hard right now  
  
You and your fucking sweet, sincere statements  
  


Patrick flushed hot, then let out a puff of laughter.

Enjoy your enchiladas, David  
  
I’ll be enjoying myself to the image you just put in my head  
  
Patrick!  
  
Did I not just say my mom was here?!  
  
Gotta go, David  
  
My hands are currently occupied  
  
UGH!  
  
I hate you!  
  
But, also  
  
I do not hate you  
  
I do not hate you either, David  
  
Enjoy your dinner  
  


***

So, I’ve been conned into going shopping with Roland  
  
The mayor?  
  
Why would you agree to do that?  
  
He complemented my sense of style  
  
You know I can’t resist that  
  


Patrick snorted.

So, how's it going?  
  
I'm in the skankiest store I've ever seen  
  
The mannequins have nipples, Patrick  
  
HUGE boobs and nipples  
  
No one wants to see that  
  
Well, I don’t know about NO one  
  
I’m sure there are those out there who find that…  
  
Stimulating  
  
I like women, and I don’t find it stimulating  
  
And here I thought you were just into me right now  
  
I AM into you  
  
Very  
  
Not just right now, either  
  
For the foreseeable future  
  
But, I can still appreciate beauty  
  
Well, I appreciate your beauty  
  
More than mannequin nipples  
  
You don’t like women, or I’d find that statement very sweet  
  
Okay, I lied  
  
I still find that statement very sweet  
  


Patrick giggled.

Why are you shopping with Roland?  
  
He wants to buy Jocelyn some clothes  
  
I thought it was sort-of sweet until he mentioned it was for role-playing  
  
Now I can’t unsee that mental image  
  
Oh God  
  
Yeah  
  
Also, I think I have unwittingly pissed off the proprietor of this establishment  
  
How did you do that?  
  
I may have called the clothes skanky  
  
In front of her  
  


Patrick grinned. He could just imagine how that went down.

Why am I not surprised?  
  
Because you know me  
  


Patrick stilled. He thought he knew David probably better than he knew anyone, but it was nice to hear David thought the same thing. There was something strangely intimate about getting to know someone over the phone, rather than in person. Patrick was able to let go of some of his protective barriers and just be honest, and he felt like David had been doing the same thing.

For someone like David to let go of his protective barriers… well, that meant a lot.

I DO know you, David  
  
And I like you a whole lot  
  
Only like?  
  
I may love you a whole lot, too  
  
Okay, now you’ve made this shopping trip bearable  
  
I’m going to go focus on how to dress Jocelyn as Meryl Streep  
  


Patrick frowned.

That’s… not the role playing I was picturing  
  
Yeah, me either, believe me  
  
Also, Patrick?  
  
Yes?  
  
I like you a whole lot, too  
  


Patrick smiled.

One of these days, _eventually_ , David was bound to say the words he wanted to hear.

***

I have a job interview  
  
What? Really? Where?  
  
Some upscale boutique in Elmdale  
  
It’s the only thing I’m qualified for  
  
I think you’re selling yourself short  
  
But, good! A job is good!  
  


A job meant maybe David could save some money and they could finally see each other.

Stevie is driving me there now  
  
I’ll let you know how it goes  
  
xoxo  
  
Good luck!!  
  


David didn’t text back for a few hours. Patrick started to worry.

Hey, everything okay?  
  
I haven’t heard from you  
  
How was the interview?  
  
Stevie didn’t drive you into a ditch, did she?  
  


It took another hour for David to respond. Patrick’s heart resumed beating normally when he saw the notifications.

Hey!  
  
Sorry, that was the weirdest interview I’ve been on  
  
Well, I haven’t been on many  
  
But, that was weird  
  
Good news: I got the job!  
  
Bad news: Remember that skanky store I told you about?  
  
The one you went to with Roland?  
  
Yeah, that’s the one  
  
So, I’m their newest sales associate  
  
I’m the only sales associate  
  
Besides the owner  
  
The owner you once insulted?  
  
That’s the one, yes  
  
She hired you?!  
  
I am equally surprised  
  
I just spent the whole day working in her store as some kind of on the job test  
  
I guess I passed  
  
I forced Stevie to buy skanky lingerie, too, so it’s a win-win  
  
Ummmm....  
  
I’M not going to see her in the skanky lingerie, Patrick, ew!  
  
I just made her spend money on something horrible, so it’s a win  
  
I’m sure she’ll find a use for it, anyway  
  
With some bumpkin with no fashion sense  
  


Patrick grinned.

Congratulations, David  
  
I’m so proud of you  
  
Thank you, honey  
  
I won’t be able to text you all day anymore, though  
  
We’ll have to make it count at night  
  
Oh, I’ll make it count, David  
  
Well, shit  
  
I’m in the car with Stevie  
  
Stop making me hard  
  
Your fucking confidence does it for me, every time  
  
Mmm, we’re going to explore that when you get home  
  
Go directly to the honeymoon suit and call me  
  
You deserve a reward  
  
Fuck  
  
Okay  
  
We’ll be back soon  
  
I promised her dinner for making her buy clothes  
  
I’ll call you as soon as we’re done  
  
I’ll be waiting  
  
Naked  
  
Fuck!  
  
I’ll eat fast  
  
Menace  
  


Patrick grinned and settled in on the couch, waiting for David to call him back.

His phone rang not even an hour later.

“How fast did you eat, David?”

“Fast. I’m going to blame you and your sexiness for the inevitable heartburn I’m going to have later.”

“I apologize in advance.”

“Apology accepted. Are you really naked?”

Patrick stared down at his jeans and tee shirt. “I may have exaggerated that point.”

“Patrick! I’m ahead of you then. Take off your clothes.”

“Greedy, aren’t you?”

“Yes! I’ve been thinking about this for far too long. Get naked and get in bed. You said you’d make it count.”

“So I did. I’m putting you on speaker, hold on.”

He threw the phone down on the bed and ripped his shirt off, unbuttoning and dragging his jeans off—nearly tumbling onto the bed when they got stuck on his ankles. He managed to catch himself and push them off with his feet, laughing and falling into bed while grabbing the phone.

David was giggling on the other end when he took it off speaker and brought it up to his ear. “What’s so funny?”

“I could hear you trying to kill yourself, getting your clothes off. Are you okay? And more importantly, are you naked?”

“Yes and yes. I’m in bed. Let’s make this count, since you’re my fancy working-man now.”

“I am, aren’t I?” David preened. “Too bad it’s not something fancier than the Blouse Barn.”

“Blouse Barn? Are you serious? That’s the name?”

“Yes. Don’t make fun. It’s better than my twenty-minute grocery store career. At least I don’t have to wear a hideous green apron at this one.”

Patrick giggled. “You’re adorable and I love you.”

David sucked in a breath. “Ok, Mr. Brewer. Now you’re not playing fair. Fucking make this count.”

Patrick did just that.

A long while later, as he listened to the sound of David’s broken cries on the other end of the receiver, he fell even more in love with him than he already was. The power David had over him was intense and just a little bit frightening.

Even though it was scary, it was fucking beautiful, and Patrick wanted nothing more than to be able to hold David—to fall asleep and wake up next to the heat of his body, not the chime of a phone.

Somehow he was going to make that happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel stared at him over her cup of coffee across the table, scrunching her eyebrows together.

“So, David has been saving up to come see you, but his dad needed the money, so he just _gave_ it to him? No questions asked?”

Patrick nodded morosely. “Yeah. He’s a very good person.”

“I gather that. Maybe kinda impulsive, too?”

Patrick smiled. “My mother said the same thing. He is, but I think this decision was more to do with the fact that his dad asked for help. David will always help his family—no matter how badly they treat him sometimes. We’ll just have to wait to see each other until he saves up again.”

“Why are you waiting for him to come here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, why haven’t you gone _there_? You have a car. Granted, it’s a piece of shit that will probably break down halfway there, but you have a job and a car. You could have already gone to visit him. Why haven’t you?”

“I don’t know? It’s not something we’ve discussed. He’s always talked about coming here. I think he might be a little ashamed of his living situation and doesn’t want me to see it. Plus, I’m a little scared about making the leap, honestly. There’s a lot riding on us seeing each other. What if it’s not the same? What if the chemistry isn’t there like I think it is? What happens then?”

Rachel watched him. “Hmm.” She set down her coffee cup and nodded. “Okay, I have an idea.”

“What’s your idea?”

“We’re going on a road trip.”

***

Patrick drummed his fingers against the dashboard while staring out the window, not really paying attention to the passing landscape.

“Okay!” Rachel cried, making Patrick jump. “All your nervous energy is making me crazy! Calm down.”

Patrick turned to her, eyes wide. “Calm _down_? We’re hurtling down the highway toward David and he has no idea I’m coming. I’ve waited to see him for _eight months_ , since the very first time he texted me, and now that it’s happening, I’m FREAKING OUT, Rachel!”

Rachel nodded, smirking and biting her lip as she watched the road. “I have picked up on that, yes.”

“Oh God. What am I doing? What if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“He wants to see you, Patrick. He loves you.”

Patrick shrugged. “Does he? He’s never said the words. Oh God. He’s never said the words. Maybe he _doesn’t_ , and I’m just going there to make a fool of myself.”

“Stop. He talks to you every spare minute of every day. He sends you naked pictures and asks you to sing him to sleep. He loves you. He’s just an idiot boy who is afraid to say it out loud.”

“Are you sure?”

Rachel nodded. “One-Hundred-Percent. I’ve seen the PG photos he sends you. That boy loves you. You can see it in his eyes. He’s going to shit himself when he sees you in person. You take okay photos, but you’re better in person. He won’t know what hit him.”

Patrick huffed out a nervous laugh. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Not in my car, you’re not!”

“Okay, not in your car, I’m not.” Patrick ran his hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. “I’m so fucking nervous.”

“And deservedly so, but it’s going to be okay. He’s going to be happy to see you.”

“God, I hope you’re right. I may throw myself off a bridge, otherwise.”

“So dramatic,” Rachel said, smiling. “You were never this dramatic over me.”

“Uh. Not sure how I’m supposed to answer that, Rach.”

“Relax. I’m over it. It helps to know that it didn’t end because you didn’t like _me_ , but it was actually due to my lack of a dick.”

Patrick let out a wheezy laugh. “I like you fine, but you are correct.”

She grinned. “So, speaking of….”

“Not going there. It’s bad enough to constantly talk about my boyfriend with my ex-fiancée, but it’s another thing to discuss his… impressive attributes.”

“Oh, they’re impressive, are they? And boyfriend? Have you guys labeled it?”

“No, I guess not _officially_. I don’t know how else to think of him, though. I mean, I love him. We have regular phone sex. We talk all the time. Neither of us is seeing anyone else, and haven’t for the last eight months, so… I mean, that’s boyfriend stuff, right? I don’t know how any of this works.”

“Well, I’m hardly an expert on gay relationships, but that sounds like one to me?”

“Yeah, I probably should ask him, huh?”

Rachel laughed. “Oh God, this is going to be so much fun watching you two flounder around like idiots about each other.”

“Be nice, Rach.”

She giggled, then reached over and squeezed his arm. “This is going to be okay, Patrick. He’s going to be happy to see you.”

“Okay.” Patrick took a steadying breath and stared out the window again, willing himself to not have a heart attack in the next two hours before they reached their destination.

***

Rachel pulled her car into a space across from the Blouse Barn and turned off the engine. She turned to Patrick and smiled gently.

“You look like you’re going to vomit.”

“I _feel_ like I’m going to vomit.”

“Do you want me to go inside alone and do a reconnaissance mission for you?”

“ _Would_ you? That would be amazing.”

She patted his knee. “Yep. I’ll be back out in a second.”

She opened the door, jumped out, and dashed across the street. Patrick watched her disappear through the door of the shop and blew out a long breath. He glanced down at his hands. They were shaking. He felt like passing out.

Oh God, how was he going to do this?

About five minutes later, Rachel exited the store and headed back to the car. She grinned and opened the door, plopping down in the driver’s seat before turning to Patrick and whistling low. “Well, he’s in there, and hot damn! His photos don’t do him justice.”

“They _don’t_?!”

Good God, if David looked better in person than he did in his photos, Patrick might have an aneurysm before he could even get a word out.

She shook her head. “No. He’s tall. Taller than you. And damn… he’s just, _hot_. He was super polite and _tried_ to help me find something to wear, but he took one look at me and said I had better taste than the store provided, so I like him already. Probably not conducive to actually being a good salesman, but at least he’s honest.”

Patrick laughed out loud. “David is always honest. To a fault.” He paused. “He really looks that good, huh?”

She nodded, slightly dazed. “Yeah. You hit the jackpot, my friend.”

“Fuck. I have to go in there, don’t I?”

“Well, we came all this way, so… yeah?”

Patrick took a deep breath and opened the passenger door. He got out and glanced back in at Rachel. “Will you come in with me? In case—in case it goes badly?”

She smiled, her expression softening. “It won’t, but yes. I’ll go in with you.”

Patrick nodded and headed across the street, his gaze focused on the door to the shop. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it open and stepped inside.

David stood on the other side of the room, trying to figure out how to put an arm back on a—oh, wow—on a VERY busty mannequin. David hadn’t at _all_ exaggerated about the nipples.

Patrick laughed, the sound loud in the small space. There were only a couple customers milling around, and they didn’t pay any attention to him.

David looked up at the sound and promptly dropped the arm, stumbling a bit and tipping the mannequin over.

“Shit!” He grabbed at it as it started to fall, his arms flailing as he reached for it.

Patrick bolted over to help catch the mannequin before it toppled onto an older lady staring intently at a rack of bejeweled shirts, completely unaware of the disaster unfolding behind her.

They both managed to get it standing upright, and David reached down to pick up the arm, waving it around in a panic before setting it down on the stand. He stared at Patrick, his eyes wild. “Ohmygod. OhmyGOD! You’re here! You’re really here?”

Patrick nodded. “Hi.”

“Ohmygod.” David raised his hands to his mouth and his eyes were suspiciously wet. “Oh!”

Patrick sucked in a breath. God, Rachel wasn’t wrong. David’s pictures had nothing on the real thing. He was a few inches taller than Patrick, dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a button up, oddly patterned shirt. His hair was tall and slicked back, and he looked far more sophisticated than the clothes or clientele in this store probably deserved.

“Hey, David. Surprise!” He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide the fact they were shaking so hard.

David glanced around the store. “I-I’ll take a break. I have to tell Wendy I’m leaving. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere!”

Patrick shook his head. “Nope. Staying right here. Hurry back.”

David nodded. “Okay. Okay. Stay there.” He pointed to the floor in front of Patrick. “Just—stay.”

Patrick nodded again, grinning slowly. David was so, so flustered. It made Patrick feel a little bit better about his own destroyed nerves.

David’s eyes widened and he stared at Patrick’s mouth. “Uh—I have to go—tell…” he pointed feebly at the back room.

“Mmhmm,” Patrick agreed. “I’ll stay right here,” he said, grinning wider.

David’s eyes fixed on his mouth—went a little darker. Patrick felt it like a shock to his system.

“Right,” David murmured, and spun, heading to the back room, his gait a little unsteady.

Patrick turned, still grinning, and glanced at Rachel, who was standing a few feet behind him. She was also grinning, but she took one look at his face and her expression softened, her eyes going sad for a minute before she shook her head and they were back to normal.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing. You just look so happy. Just had a momentary realization that I never made you that happy, and it made me sad.”

Patrick frowned. “Oh. I’m sorry—“ 

She shook her head. “No. That’s not what I meant. I meant, I feel like… in being with me all those years… in trying to make it work… that you missed out on so much of your life. Who you _are_. Just seeing you here—how you look at him….” She shrugged. “I’m sorry I didn’t let go of you sooner.”

Patrick shook his head. “No. Don’t say that. I’m exactly where I need to be right now.” He glanced at the closed door and then back at Rachel. “He seems nervous,” he said, grinning again.

Rachel laughed. “He’s a mess. It’s adorable.” She made the shape of a heart with her hands and held them up to her chest. “Love.”

“Shut up, Rach,” Patrick said, laughing. Then he heard the door open and turned back around. David came out, smoothing down his shirt and staring at Patrick with such intensity that Patrick started to fidget where he stood.

Then David’s eyes flicked over to Rachel and his eyebrows raised. He walked toward them and looked at her, then back to Patrick, then back to Rachel. “Hello. You’re back. Couldn’t stay away from the sequins, I see?”

Rachel laughed. “Yes. I felt the urgent need for something bejeweled.”

David’s lips quirked to the side, like he was holding in a smile, and Patrick was _charmed_. He’d seen hints of that smile in pictures, but to see it in the wild was something else.

Rachel stuck out her hand. “Hi. I’m Rachel. I kidnapped this idiot and brought him here. I’m tired of hearing him wail about you.”

David’s eyes widened and he glanced at Patrick before taking her hand and shaking it. “Hi. You’re the ex-fiancée.” It wasn’t a question. David knew the story… he knew all about Patrick’s past.

She nodded. “I am. And I’m going to see myself out. Is there a hotel nearby that I can get a room for the night? I’m this idiot’s ride home, and I assume you two are going to want… privacy tonight.”

Patrick flushed hot. Privacy. They were going to get privacy. Holy shit. That is, if David was interested in it, at least. He stared at David, and the other man’s eyes tracked back to his, dark and intense.

Oh. Oh, David _definitely_ was interested in privacy.

Patrick felt a thrill ping through his body.

“Um, there’s a motel at the edge of town. Sherwood something. If you go down the main road, you’ll see it. They always have vacancies.”

She nodded. “I’ll just go there, then. Patrick, text me tomorrow when you’re ready to head back?”

He nodded, eyes still on David. “Yep. Bye.”

She snorted from somewhere behind him, but he couldn’t make himself look at her. His eyes were locked on David’s, with neither of them looking away.

Patrick vaguely heard the sound of the door to the shop opening and closing, and then David smiled softly.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick breathed.

“We should go for a walk.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, we should.”

David inclined his head, motioning at the door. “After you.”

Patrick swallowed hard and turned, heading toward the door. He could actually feel David behind him, which was new. The energy of him was so strong, Patrick felt his nearness in his toes. This was all very new. The electricity. It was something he could definitely get used to.

All that time worrying about whether or not what they had would translate to seeing each other in-person burnt up in a wave of desire so strong that Patrick could barely function.

They walked a few paces down the street in silence before David cleared his throat and grabbed Patrick’s arm. Patrick gasped at the zing that shot through his body and stopped dead, turning to stare at David.

David was watching him, his mouth slightly open, his gaze focused. “Um, can we just… here, come here.” He tightened his grip and pulled Patrick into a small alley next to a building—a tiny, hidden alcove tucked away from the street.

Before he could say anything, David pressed him against a side of the building, his lips smashing hard against his. Patrick grunted in surprise, all coherent thought leaving his brain.

Oh! Oh… kissing David was a fucking revelation.

Patrick had no idea kissing could feel like this—all hot and shivery at the same time. His body responded in a way it never had to anyone before. He raised his arms and wrapped them around David’s waist, pulling him closer. David made a little whimpering sound against his lips, and Patrick got lost in a pull of need so strong that he thought he might die.

Then, the kiss changed—got dirtier, all teeth and tongues and hot breath. Now Patrick whimpered, trying to get closer—to somehow crawl inside David, but David gasped and pushed back. He stared at Patrick, his eyes so, so dark and his lips swollen and pink. Patrick whined and leaned forward, chasing the kiss.

David huffed out a laugh, the sound deep and gravely. “We should, uh, not be out in public for this. I’m just on a break, too. We don’t have the kind of time I want to take here.”

Patrick gulped, going hotter than he already was, his nerve-endings buzzing. “Oh. God.”

David nodded. “Agreed.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Patrick’s, whispering, “That was better than I imagined, and I imagined a lot.”

Patrick blew out a breath and nodded, the movement slight against David’s skin. “Yeah.”

David dropped a light kiss to his lips and stepped back. “I just went on break, but I can see if Wendy just lets me off for the rest of the day. I, uh—how long were you planning on being here? Overnight, obviously….” He cleared his throat and went slightly pink. “Wow, overnight—okay. Yeah. Um… but like, beyond that?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I just—I just knew I needed to see you, even if only for a few hours. I didn’t want to wait anymore.”

David bit his lip and looked up at the sky, blinking rapidly. “I’m so glad you came. I’m so sorry our plans got sidetracked because of my family.”

Patrick shook his head. “Don’t apologize for helping your family, David. I understand.”

David’s eyes dropped to Patrick’s face again. “Stay here. I’m going to go tell Wendy I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

Patrick nodded. “It’s probably best if I don’t try to walk right now, anyway.”

David’s gaze dropped lower and then snapped back up to Patrick’s. “Fuck. I’ll be back in a minute.” He gave Patrick another quick kiss and hurried back toward the store.

Patrick leaned back against the wall, blew out a long breath, and waited for David to return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me. I promise good things in the next one.

Patrick worked through about a dozen different scenarios of how the night with David might go before the man in question finally returned. He held a large, black bag, and offered Patrick a shy smile.

“I see you packed light?” Patrick teased, motioning to the bag.

David glanced down. “Oh. I always have this with me. Never know when you might need a change of clothes.”

Patrick nodded seriously. “Indeed. A wise choice in case you happen into one of those common boutique bloodbath scenarios.”

David rolled his eyes. “I can see that nothing about you is going to change just because you’re standing in front of me.”

Patrick stepped forward, crowding into David’s space. “If you’re referring to me teasing you, then no, that won’t change. However, I can think of one thing that _will_ change with me standing in front of you.”

David swallowed, his voice breathy. “Mmhmm… and what’s that?”

“Well, for starters, this.” Patrick placed one shaky hand at the back of David’s head and pulled him down for another kiss.

It was better than the first one, which Patrick didn’t think was possible.

David dropped his bag at their feet and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, pulling him in tighter and sighing into Patrick’s mouth. Something about the sound—both content and excited—caused Patrick to let go of any residual nerves he had about being fully present in the moment. 

“God,” he murmured against David’s lips, pulling slightly back and breaking the kiss.

David made a little noise of agreement and leaned forward, kissing Patrick again before tugging on Patrick’s bottom lip with his teeth, the bite light and teasing.

It made Patrick’s vision white out at the edges. He growled and pressed forward, losing himself in the kiss as his hips stuttered against David’s thigh, nearly passing out from how good it felt.

“Okay,” David breathed, pulling back. “We really need to get out of this alley.”

Patrick slowly focused back on his surroundings, blinking and breathing heavily. He stared at David, who was still tantalizingly close. He was so pretty, all glistening eyes and swollen lips. Patrick moaned and leaned forward again, but David stopped him with a hand on his chest and a light giggle.

“No, honey. Let’s go to the car and then we figure out what to do next, okay?”

Patrick groaned, but nodded. “Fine, but I don’t have to be happy about stopping.”

David grinned, his teeth flashing and dimples appearing for a quick second before he schooled his features again.

Patrick sucked in a breath at the jolt generated from seeing that smile. He’d always believed the picture of David smiling was something special, but it had absolutely _nothing_ on the real, fleshed-out version of a happy David.

“Do that again,” he breathed.

David’s eyebrows shot up. “Do what?”

“Smile for me.”

David’s lips quirked up and his face flushed pink. His expression was so incredibly fond that it made Patrick’s whole body light up. In that moment, he knew he’d _never_ be tired of seeing any look David chose to grace him with.

“Okay, honey, you’re very cute and very sweet, but I really want to get you somewhere we can have some privacy. Are you coming with me, or not?”

Patrick’s need to see David smile was immediately replaced by the need to be alone with him. “Y-yes,” he croaked out. “Please.”

David smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the sidewalk. “Wendy rented me a car to get to and from work, so I’m actually mobile right now. Better than relying on Stevie, or figuring out how the hell to ride a girl’s bicycle twenty miles for a job. So, the sky’s the limit! Where do you want to go?”

“What are the options? Did you not want to go back your motel?”

David made a face, somewhere in-between a grimace and pure horror. “Oh, _God!_ ”

Patrick let out an uneasy chuckle. “I take it that’s a no. Do you not want your family to meet me? Or Stevie?”

David stopped walking and spun, staring at Patrick with wide eyes. “That’s not it! I swear.”

“Then, what is it?” 

“Um, here…” David turned and pulled Patrick a little further down the block. They reached a small sedan and David unlocked the door and opened it for Patrick. “Here, get in and let’s talk for a minute?”

Patrick nodded, swallowing slowly. His nerves were back. Maybe he shouldn’t have come after all? Did David not want him in his real life?

David hurried around the car and got in the driver’s seat, turning to look at Patrick. Reaching up, he slid a hand behind Patrick’s head and curled his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. Patrick felt the cool of David’s rings against his skin and any doubts he had fizzled out on a wave of pure desire.

He gasped, and David stared deep into his eyes, his gaze searching. Then he pulled Patrick forward, kissing him thoroughly, the movement slow and languid.

Patrick melted into it. Kissing had never felt this good before. Never. Not once in his life. How could he not have known how _good_ it could be? He raised a hand and threaded his fingers through David’s thick hair, making a fist and tugging lightly.

David made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whine, and Patrick tugged harder, needing to hear it again. David complied, and Patrick surged across the car, pushing David against the driver's side door as he tried to crawl on top of him.

David pulled back, gasping. “Hold on. We’re in the car next to my place of employment. Keep that up, and I’m definitely getting fired for indecent exposure.” He ran his hand from the back of Patrick’s head to his cheek, lightly running his thumb over Patrick’s lips. His eyes were so dark and intent that Patrick whimpered and let his tongue dart out and trace along David’s skin before he could stop himself.

David sucked in a breath and his pupils got enormous, almost taking over the dark brown of his eyes. “Fuck. Patrick,” he whispered, leaning forward before pulling back again and shaking his his head. “Nope. No. Let me say this.” He pulled his hand back and closed his eyes, taking a couple long breaths.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked slightly calmer. Patrick nodded and moved back to his side of the car. “Okay? What did you want to say?”

“I want to show you off, Patrick, to _everyone_... believe me. You’re the best thing I’ve ever—well, you’re the best person I know. I’ve never known anyone like you—someone I respect, or someone I think is… nice.”

Patrick nodded and chuckled. “Okay. I guess I can understand why you’d want to keep someone like that a secret, then….”

David blew out a breath. “Look. It's not that. It's just... my family is insane. I don’t know that I’m ready for _you_ to meet _them_ yet. I-I like you too much. I don’t want to scare you away.”

“David, there is no way your family could scare me away from you—from this.” He motioned between the two of them. “That’s not fucking likely.”

David eyes teared up and he stared up at the roof of the car. “There you go, saying the sweetest things.”

“But,” Patrick continued, “If you don’t want to go to the motel, we don’t have to go to the motel. Although, I was looking forward to seeing the honeymoon suite. I’ve heard so much about it.”

David’s eyes darkened again. “Well, now that you mention it….”

Patrick bit his lip, considering. “No, it’s okay. I don’t want to go there if it’s just going to make you uncomfortable. What about—what about we just go to dinner?”

David laughed. “Um, unlikely. I’ve been waiting eight months to get my hands on you. I don’t even think pizza could dissuade me from that.”

That statement shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was, but Patrick knew how David felt about pizza.

Patrick swallowed, his blood humming. “Um, okay. Then where should we go?”

David made a face—a mixture of an apology and laughter. “I’m so sorry, but I’ll need you to keep an open mind.”

He started the car and drove off down the street.

***

Patrick stared at the familiar car in the parking lot and pushed down his growing horror. He let out a panicked laugh.

“David? Did you just bring me to the same motel you sent my ex-fiancée?”

David bit his lip. “Um. There’s no other options, Patrick. I’ll ask for a room at the other end? Far away from wherever she is?”

“Well, let me figure out where that is. Hold on.” He pulled out his phone and winced as he sent Rachel a text. She’d never let him live this down.

It only took a moment and she wrote him back. Patrick sighed. He was definitely not living it down any time soon. “She’s in room five. Also, my bag is still in her car, so yeah… I guess I’ll need to get that.”

David laughed and reached over to squeeze Patrick’s knee. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered. “Go get your bag.”

Patrick nodded and got out of the car, slowly walking to room five. He knocked on the door and Rachel opened it, grinning wildly. “Well, this isn't at all awkward.”

“Shut up. He didn’t want to go back to his motel because he’s convinced his family will scare me away.”

“Mmm, well his mother is a bit intense.”

“How do you know his mother?”

“I watched her soap opera as a kid,” Rachel said, shrugging. “Her possession scene gave me nightmares for weeks.”

Patrick laughed. “I think she was possessed more than once, so if you ever tell David that story, you’re going to need to be more specific.”

“Mmhmm.” Rachel held up her key fob and unlocked the door to her car. “Get your bag. I hope to hell you’re not staying in the room next door. I’m cool with you throwing me over for a guy, but I don’t know if I’m cool enough to listen to you two go at it through a wall.”

Patrick flushed hot. “Um. He said he’ll ask for a room on the other side of the motel.”

“I knew I liked him.”

Patrick nodded. “Um, I guess I’ll text you in the morning? When we’re awake?”

“At least it will be a short commute to pick you up.”

Patrick scrunched his eyes shut. “Yeah, I’m going to walk away now.”

Rachel laughed. “Have a good night, Patrick,” she sing-songed.

“Shut up.” He turned and went to the car, grabbing his bag before turning around to look at her, still standing in the doorway. “Thank you for bringing me here, Rachel.”

She smiled, the expression wistful. “I’m glad you’re happy, Patrick.”

He nodded. “I am.”

She raised her eyebrows and grinned wickedly. “But, not as happy as you’ll be within the next hour.”

“Ugh. Good _night_ , Rachel.”

She laughed and shut the door, and Patrick turned to the walk toward the lobby of the motel. He reached the carport just as David emerged, holding a key.

“Hey,” David said, smiling shyly. “We’re in room sixteen. Far, far away from five.”

“ _Thank_ you.”

David nodded and stared down at Patrick’s backpack before raising his gaze to look him in the eye, his expression both hesitant and heated. “You ready to do this?”

Patrick took a deep breath. “Fuck yes. For the last eight months, David.”

David grinned and grabbed Patrick’s hand. “Then what are we waiting for?”


	17. Chapter 17

David opened the door to the room and they both stepped inside, looking around.

“Well, it’s not nearly as bad as my room back home, but it’s a close contender.” He glanced over at Patrick. “At least the bed is bigger.”

Patrick swallowed hard and looked around. “Mmhmm.”

The room was decorated in a mishmash of random seventies décor, all greens and yellows, but David was right—the bed was huge.

“At least it’s clean?”

“Not for long,” David growled, shoving Patrick toward the bed.

“Oh!” Patrick managed to gasp before David had him pressed back on the bed, the heavy weight of David’s body stretched out on top of him.

It was perfect.

“Holy shit!” was all he managed to say before David’s mouth was on his, obliterating any coherent thoughts he still may have had.

Something about being manhandled set Patrick into full melt-down. He wasn’t a large man, but he was bigger than Rachel—bigger than any of the few other girls he’d dated. He’d never had the experience of being physically _moved_ across a room by someone.

Now that he had, he came to the undeniable conclusion that it was _insanely_ hot.

David wasn’t noticeably large—he was tall and broad shouldered, but he was slender. In just looking at him, Patrick wouldn’t have thought he’d have the strength to so easily shove him around like that, but apparently he did.

Patrick was very, very turned on at that surprising revelation.

Patrick ran his hands up David’s arms, squeezing his biceps, before continuing the journey down David’s back, feeling solid muscles twitch as he traced his fingers over them. He paused on David’s lower back, unsure of whether or not to keep going with his fevered exploration.

David made an impatient noise and ground his hips against Patrick, which Patrick took as very obvious encouragement to continue moving. Taking a deep breath against David’s lips, he reached down and clutched David’s ass, pulling him tight against his body.

He gasped at the feel of David’s hard length pressed against his own and nearly ascended into some other plane of consciousness—some place full of pure sensation and need.

David groaned and stopped kissing him, pulling away slightly. “Keep that up, and we won’t even have time to get our clothes off.”

Patrick grinned and kissed him quick. “Why?”

“Because I’m about to come in my pants like a teenager,” David admitted, blushing—the tips of his ears turning bright red.

Patrick bit his lip, alternating between being amused and overwhelmingly aroused. He propped himself up and pushed on David’s chest until he also sat up, straddling him, staring down at Patrick and breathing hard. Patrick leaned forward, resting his forehead on David’s. “So, just so you know, that’s insanely hot.”

David laughed. “You’re easily impressed, I see?”

“Mmhmm, here’s the thing—with _you_ , David, I’m _always_ impressed.”

David flushed again, but this time it was accompanied by a shy smile. “You and your flattery.”

“Not flattery if it’s true.”

David’s eyes rolled up in his head and his eyelids fluttered. He waved his hands around before finally settling them on Patrick’s shoulders. “Okay. You need to stop talking and take your clothes off,” he complained, his voice high and breathy. “What are we here for, anyway?”

Patrick giggled. David was adorable. He’d known he would be, but not to this extent. It was fucking amazing, being in the same room as him and getting to finally see all the mannerisms and expressions he’d only imagined for so long.

“I could do that, David, but I think I’d like it better if you did it for me.”

David’s fluttering eyes snapped back to his, the look dark and dangerous. His voice lost the high-pitched edge it had a second earlier, deepening and going raspy. “Oh, I can _definitely_ do that.”

Patrick sucked in a breath and fell back against the bed, splaying his arms out wide. “Then do.”

“Fuck.” David whispered, staring down at Patrick, his eyes dark—pupils blown out. He reached down with shaky hands and started to unbutton Patrick’s shirt. “Okay.”

Patrick assumed, given how confident that David had been on the phone over the past months, that he’d be just as confident in person. The fact that he _wasn’t_ made Patrick fall even more in love. He was making this beautiful, amazing, overwhelming man nervous. _He_ did that. He made David nervous.

He giggled in delight, and David’s hands paused over the buttons of his shirt.

“What’s so funny?” David sounded hesitant—unsure.

Patrick shook his head and placed his hands over David’s. “Nothing. I’m just happy.”

David’s worried expression lifted and his eyes brightened. He flashed Patrick a quick smile and leaned down to kiss him—slow and determined—while he unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and pulling it out from under him before tossing it somewhere behind them. Then he started working on the belt of Patrick’s pants.

“Oh!” Patrick breathed.

David stilled. “This okay?”

“Mmhmm. Better than okay.”

David made a humming noise, his fingers making quick work of the belt and fastenings of Patrick’s jeans. Soon, they were off and joining the shirt and shoes on the floor somewhere behind them. David sat up and stared down, his gaze searing through Patrick’s skin.

“You’re so pretty,” David whispered. “Look at you.”

Patrick felt his whole body flush and David smiled, trailing a finger down his chest. “So pretty, all pink and perfect. Ready for me.”

The light contact of David’s finger made Patrick’s nerve-endings start short circuiting. “I-I am ready,” Patrick gasped. “Please?”

David nodded, the movement barely noticeable, and climbed off the bed. Patrick let out a needy whine, and David leaned forward again, placing his finger against Patrick’s lips. “Shh. Two seconds.”

He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and neatly folded it, placing it on the dresser. Patrick propped himself up and watched, his mouth dropping open.

David’s body was a thing of beauty. He knew it was, of course, having seen so many pictures of him—but, having him stand there in person, all golden skin, lean muscles, and dark hair—it was nearly too much for Patrick to take without completely losing his tentative grip on sanity.

“Fuck. _David_ ,” he breathed.

David looked up, his hands pausing on the buttons of his jeans. He quirked a smile at Patrick. “Yes?”

“Fucking take those off and get over here.”

David’s eyes flashed and he gestured to his jeans. “Just these?”

“ _Everything_.”

Whatever composure David still had disappeared in an instant. He kicked off his shoes and fumbled with his jeans, shoving them down, taking his boxers along with them. Then, he stood up straight, staring at Patrick.

Patrick died on the spot. His mouth fell open and he whimpered, holding out his arms. He needed to touch all that skin—all that… _everything_.

David dove across the room and landed on top of Patrick—hot skin and coarse hair sliding against his own as David took his face in his hands and kissed the ever-living fuck out of him.

Patrick dug his fingers into David’s back and held on, trying to match the fervent onslaught with every ounce of passion he felt inside. He was pretty sure David would have bruises there in the morning.

“Fuck,” David mumbled against his lips. “ _Fuck_! You’re so good. Feel so good, Patrick.”

Patrick whimpered again and reached underneath their bodies, trying to pull down his boxers. He needed to feel everything and the barrier of cotton was getting in the way. David realized what he was doing and reached down to help, both of them making quick work of the offending fabric, and then it was gone, thrown somewhere near the bed.

Then, it was just skin-on-skin… everywhere.

Patrick gasped and stilled, his eyes blowing open as he stared at David, hovering above him.

David stared back, his chest heaving. “Fuck.”

Patrick nodded, unable to speak. Instead, he reached up and grabbed David’s face, pulling him back down into another kiss.

They became a tangle of legs and arms and tongues and rolling hips. Patrick was fairly certain somewhere in the last ten minutes he had died and gone to heaven. The sensations he felt were so intense and new and… so present. He had never been so fully present during sex before, and he wanted nothing more than to climb into David’s body and experience everything. He wanted to memorize every feeling—every subtle change in his body—and in David’s.

“Oh my god, David. This is so—”

“So what?” David’s voice was low against his neck, the sound barely registering as words.

“So fucking perfect.”

David rewarded that statement by a light nip of teeth under Patrick’s ear, setting his blood on fire. Patrick surged upward and hooked his leg under David’s, flipping him over and straddling him before David had a chance to react.

David gawked up at him, pupils blown wide. “W-Where the fuck did you learn to _that_?” he gasped.

“Wrestled all through high school,” Patrick murmured, leaning down to bite at David’s shoulder.

“Well, this may be the only time in my life I’m grateful for sports,” David giggled, the sound ending in a moan as Patrick did something particularly inventive with his tongue.

“Oh, I’m sure I can change your mind about that,” Patrick whispered, nipping at David’s earlobe.

David’s hips pressed up and he groaned. “God. I almost believe you right now.”

Patrick grinned. “Don’t challenge me, David. I’m very competitive. I’ll have you going to live sporting events in no time. Even cheering for our team.”

“Mmhmm, sure honey,” David giggled, sighing into another kiss.

Patrick sat up and stared down at David, suddenly, inexplicably feeling the urge to cry. He sucked in a long breath and tried to regulate his emotions.

David’s eyebrows drew together, reaching up to cup Patrick’s cheek. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Patrick laughed, then sniffled. “Nothing is wrong. Everything is right.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Am I?” Patrick asked, mystified.

“Yeah,” David answered, running his thumb over Patrick’s cheek, tracing cool wetness across it. “Honey, talk to me.”

“Nothing bad, David.” He shook his head, trying to think of the right words. “It’s just—I’ve never felt like this—before. During sex. I’ve never been comfortable enough to joke around and not worry—well, not worry about losing _this_.” He rolled his hips to punctuate what he meant. “I always had to try so hard to stay in the moment. But, with you,” he blew out a breath and smiled, running his fingers over David’s perfect face. “With you, I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Oh,” David breathed out, smiling up at Patrick, the look so incredibly happy and fond. “You have no idea what you do to me when you say things like that.”

Patrick rolled his hips again. “I might have some idea,” he growled.

David’s eyes went fuzzy for a second before they sharpened and focused on Patrick’s lips. “Fuck,” he whispered, surging up and catching Patrick’s lower lip with his teeth.

It destroyed Patrick’s already fragile hold on self-control. He made a noise he didn’t know he could make and ground against David, hissing at the feel of the smooth feel of skin on skin as their erections slid against each other.

“Ohmygod,” Patrick whispered. “I’m just gonna keep doing this.”

“Mmmhmm, yeah. Please,” David whined. “S’good.”

Patrick made a small noise of agreement and lost himself to the sensation of moving in time with David. It was going to end too soon, and he didn’t want it to, but he couldn’t stop it any more than he could stop the world from circling the sun.

In fact, he was pretty fucking sure David was his sun and he was a satellite losing his heart and soul in the gravitational pull of everything David Rose.

David made a desperate noise and dug his fingers into Patrick’s hips pulling him closer as he pushed up hard enough to lift Patrick’s body. “Fuck. Gonna come, sorry,” he moaned.

Patrick bit at David’s shoulder, losing his hold on sanity. “S’okay. Come for me. I’m so close. Wanna hear you, baby.” He wanted to raise his head and watch David’s face as he came, but his head was too heavy and his muscles were already starting to seize up.

David made a long, loud keening noise, his body shuddering underneath Patrick’s, and he felt warmth bloom on his stomach and chest. It was enough to set him over the edge—just the knowledge that he took David apart like that. It was more than he could comprehend, and he never wanted it to end, but the tell-tale icy tingle started low in his spine and he gasped, his hips stuttering as the sensations washed through his body, blowing apart his world in a bright, white flash.

When he finally came back to reality, he realized he was lying heavily on David’s body, with David lazily running his hand in circles across his back. He groaned and started to roll off. “Sorry. Squishing you.”

David pressed his hand down, stopping him. “No. I like this. Stay here a minute.”

“We’re all sticky,” Patrick protested, blushing slightly. That was definitely a new sensation. He didn’t _hate_ it, but he didn’t want to stay in it too long, either.

“Mmhmm,” David agreed, the sound amused. “We’ll deal with that in a minute. I’m just not ready to leave this moment yet. I’ve been waiting for it for too long.”

“Me too,” Patrick agreed, relaxing back into the warmth of David’s body, resting his head on his shoulder, listening to David’s heartbeat start to slow down to a slow, steady thump.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, David’s soft touch so soothing that Patrick started to nod off, David finally sucked in a deep breath and kissed the top of Patrick’s head. “Okay, honey. Time to move. I’ll go get something to clean us up. Roll over.”

Patrick groaned, but he did what he was told. He barely managed to clumsily roll over onto his back, as his muscles weren’t really listening to him. He’d never felt so wrung out in his life.

David smiled down at him, his eyes bright and happy, but his smile small and soft.

“What?” Patrick asked. There was something in David’s expression he couldn’t place, but he desperately wanted to know what it was. It felt important.

David shook his head. “Let me go get something to clean us. I’ll be right back.” He got up and padded toward the bathroom.

Patrick turned his head to watch him walk away, enjoying the view, but too tired to lift his head to watch David once he left his frame of vision. He closed his eyes and drifted off, jumping when he felt a cool cloth against his chest, his eyes flying open.

David smiled down at him, dropping a small kiss on his forehead. “Sorry. Gotta get you cleaned up.”

Patrick nodded and watched David’s face as he wiped down his stomach and chest, the movement so soft and careful. Patrick’s heart thumped heavily in his chest.

“I love you, David.”

David’s body jolted and his gaze flew to Patrick’s, wide and surprised. Then his expression warmed, a soft smile blooming until it overtook his face—so bright that Patrick had to concentrate on remembering to breathe.

David tossed the washcloth over his shoulder and leaned down to kiss Patrick, slow and languid—the urgency of earlier gone.

Patrick sighed into it, letting himself get lost in the sensation until David pulled back and ran his thumbs over Patrick’s cheeks, smiling, even though there were tears in his eyes.

Patrick frowned, reaching up to brush away a tear that escaped and started to roll down David’s cheek. “Don’t cry. Why are you crying?”

David shook his head and rolled his head back, staring up at the ceiling for a minute before glancing back and Patrick and leaning down to kiss him hard—definitively. He pulled back and stared into Patrick’s eyes, his own so dark and full of… something.

Patrick held his breath. Could it—could it be?

“I love you,” David breathed out in a rush, the words shaky but sure.

Patrick’s heart stopped, then started beating about triple time.

“W-What?” he whispered.

“I love you,” David repeated, his voice stronger and more certain.

Patrick surged up and grabbed David’s face, kissing him hard, trying to pour out all the emotions currently running wild through his body.

“David,” he whispered, peppering kissing all over his face. “I love you so much.”

David sniffled and made a small noise, halfway between a laugh and a sob. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

Patrick laughed, his heart expanding to an almost painful size.

David squeezed him and pulled back, his eyes watery and red. “Okay. Now that’s out of the way, who wants pizza? I could really use some pizza.”

Patrick grinned, huffing out a laugh. “Okay, baby. Let’s order pizza. You’re going to need your strength for tonight.”

David’s eyes widened and went dark, then he giggled and reached over to grab his phone.

Patrick flopped back down and stared up at the ceiling, grinning like a fool.

He’d never been happier in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick woke up early, the pale sunlight barely filtering in through a small sliver in the curtain by the door. He was burrowed in a warm cocoon consisting of blankets and David, whose long arms and legs wrapped around Patrick like he was channeling some kind of cuddly octopus. Patrick sighed and snuggled back into the embrace. There was no reason to get up yet and he’d be happy staying exactly like this for weeks, given the option.

His slight movement roused David, who hugged him tighter for a minute before he made a soft, snuffling sound in Patrick’s ear and quickly fell back asleep. Patrick grinned, landing a soft kiss on David’s forearm—the stretch of skin closest to his mouth, and the only place he could really reach. David held him so close that he could barely move.

Honestly, Patrick was pleasantly surprised David was so much of a cuddler. He always assumed he’d be just the opposite. But, after they’d eaten their weight in pizza and then thoroughly wore each other out again, David pulled Patrick tight against his body and hummed, the sound content and happy.

“Normally, I like being the little spoon, but tonight I think I’d really like to hold you, if that’s okay?” David’s voice was so soft and earnest, and it wasn’t like it was a hardship to be held by David, so Patrick nodded and let himself fall asleep surrounded in David’s warmth and his scent—a mixture of cedar and smoke and… David.

He’d never slept so well.

Now that it was morning, and David was still mostly asleep, Patrick stayed still and listened to David’s breathing finally even out in the silence of the room. The quiet, perfect sound lulled Patrick back into a calm and peaceful sleep.

***

The next time Patrick woke up, the urge to extricate himself from David’s grip was more urgent. He carefully moved David’s arms and slid out of the bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom. Once he finished and washed up, he stood in the doorway and watched David sleep—his heart beating fast and heavy in his chest.

David lay stretched out in the bed, his dark hair a messy splash against the white of the pillow, the bare, golden skin of his long limbs reaching out to where Patrick had been, almost like he was searching for him in his sleep.

Patrick’s breath caught in his throat at the scene and he let out a soft sigh.

He was so fucking happy.

And lucky.

He was definitely the luckiest guy on the planet.

Glancing down at the floor, he spotted his jeans and grabbed them, feeling around in the pocket for his phone to check the time. It was almost nine and he doubted David would be up any time soon. Maybe they could get a late check out.

Sliding his jeans on, he opened his backpack to grab a tee shirt. Once he was fully dressed, he snagged the room key and took one more look at the gorgeous vision of David sleeping in rumpled sheets. Smiling, he slipped out the door and headed to the office.

An older woman sat behind the desk, and beamed at him as he entered.

“Good morning! What can I help you with?”

“Um, I’m hoping for a late checkout? Is that possible?”

“Oh, sure. Late checkout is noon. Will that time work?”

Patrick nodded. “Perfect, thanks!”

“What room?” She glanced up and smiled. “I don’t remember seeing you check in.”

“I didn’t. Uh, my boyfriend—we’re in room sixteen.”

“Oh, sixteen! I remember. He works here in town, right? I’ve seen him at the dress shop.” She picked at the keyboard and nodded. “Okay, you’re all set for checkout at noon.”

Patrick nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that’s him, and thank you.”

She smiled back. “No problem! You just let me know if you guys end up wanting to stay longer.”

“I will, thanks.” Patrick smiled at her again and left the office feeling a little off-kilter. He’d just offered up that he spent the night with his boyfriend and she didn’t even bat an eye. All his years of fear, worry, and repression, and some little, old lady at a motel didn’t even react to the fact that he had a boyfriend and stayed a night with him in some roadside motel. Patrick shook his head and let out a laugh.

Life kept surprising him.

He started to head back to the room, but glanced over at Rachel’s door. He should tell her the plan, get her take on it. Turning, he walked over and raised his hand to knock, hovering over the wood and biting his lip. Then he squared his shoulders and knocked.

It took a minute, but he heard shuffling on the other side of the door and it finally opened. Rachel peered blearily at him, her hair a mess. “Hey, it’s early. What’s up?”

“It’s nine, so it’s not _that_ early. Why are you still asleep? You usually get up earlier.”

“There was a Downton Abbey marathon on last night.”

Patrick snorted. “Oh my god. Remind me never to have you and David spend _any_ time together.”

Her eyes lit up. “Does he like the show?”

Patrick groaned. “Not happening. You’re not having movie nights with my boyfriend.”

She threw her head back and laughed. “He does! He _does_ like the show! You’re never going to be free of British period pieces, are you? It’s your destiny. What about Rom-Coms? He like those, too?”

“Yes,” Patrick mumbled, already annoyed.

Rachel giggled. “You’re doomed, Brewer.”

“I’m gathering that, yes.”

“So…” she continued, raising her eyebrows. “How’d it go last night?”

Patrick felt himself flush hot. “It was… nice.”

“ _Nice_?” she said, laughing. “You’re as red as a tomato. I’m guessing it was more than nice.”

“Shut up. I’m just here to say we’re doing a late check out, so you might want to do the same. It’s at noon.”

She cocked her head. “You really want to head back today?”

“Not really, no… but, I didn’t know there was any other option? I mean, you’re my ride.”

“Patrick, I can stay another night if you want to stay longer. It’s the weekend, it’s not like either of us has to be anywhere. Does David work today?”

Patrick rocked back on his heels and laughed. “I honestly have no idea. For all I know, he could be late right now. I probably should go wake him up to find out.”

She nodded. “Go talk to him and let me know what you decide.” She watched him for a few seconds, her eyes intense.

“What?” His skin felt itchy under her scrutiny.

“You look different. Lighter, somehow.”

“I-I guess I feel different? I don’t know.”

“That was some pretty transformative sex, eh?”

He flushed hot again. “You can keep asking, but I’m not giving you any details, Rach.”

She laughed. “You don’t have to. I can see it all over your face.” She reached out and squeezed his arm. “I’m happy for you, Patrick.”

He nodded, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Thank you, Rachel.”

She nodded. “No problem. But, if we’re staying another night, I want to have lunch, dinner… _something_ with you guys. I want to get to know David. I need to make sure he deserves you.”

“He does,” Patrick answered without thinking. “He deserves everything.”

“Aww, Brewer,” Rachel sighed. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth. Who are you, and what have you done with the Patrick I knew?”

He laughed. “I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“Well, I think you’re off to the right start, finally.” She squeezed his arm again. “Go back and wake up your boyfriend and let me know what the two of you decide.”

“Okay.” He paused, and then blurted out, “He told me he loved me. Last night. He finally said it.”

Rachel’s eyes went wide—delighted. “Holy shit! Really?”

Patrick nodded and stared down at his shoes. “Yeah.” He glanced up at her, knowing he probably looked as awestruck as he felt inside. “He actually loves me, Rachel.”

She smiled gently. “Of course he does. You’re very loveable. I’m glad he recognizes that.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to be enough for him. I’m so afraid I won’t be enough for him.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course you are. Stop freaking yourself out and enjoy this, Patrick. You love someone who loves you back.” Her eyes teared up and she wiped them with the back of her hands. “Fuck. See what you’ve made me do?”

“Shit. I’m sorry, Rachel. I probably shouldn’t be talking to you about this, should I? I guess I didn’t think—I mean, you’re my best friend—I didn’t think about how this must make you feel. I’m so sorry. I’ll shut up about him.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be an idiot. I’m as invested in this as you are. I want to see you happy, especially now that I fully understand why I couldn’t be the one to make that happen for you. I like _this_ for you. I like David for you. I just want to know him better. Now, go… talk to him and let me know if you want to stay another night so I can pay for this room and go back to sleep.”

Patrick laughed and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you, Rachel,” he whispered. “For everything.”

She hugged him back. “Of course.” She let go and shoved him back. “No, go wake up your man.”

Patrick grinned and waved, pulling his hand down and staring at it in confusion. What the hell was he doing, waving? At Rachel. Standing two feet away from him. He was losing his mind.

Rachel snorted and shut the door, her laugh filtering through the wood. Patrick groaned and turned, heading back to his room. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, doing his best to stay as quiet as possible. David was still sleeping, his face peaceful, arms still outstretched.

Patrick shut the door and leaned against it, drawing in a deep breath as he studied David and marveled. In his life, he’d never seen anyone more beautiful, and he had no fucking idea how he’d gotten so lucky.

He quietly kicked off his shoes and got undressed, sliding back under the covers and curling his body into David’s warmth.

David flinched and hissed, cracking open his eyes to stare at Patrick. “You’re cold.”

Patrick nodded. “I was just outside, extending our checkout until noon.”

David smiled and closed his eyes again. “In that case, you’re forgiven. Come here, let’s warm you up.” He hugged his arms tight around Patrick’s back and drew him closer, skin on skin. “You feel good,” he murmured. “Even though you’re cold.”

“So do you,” Patrick whispered, kissing his shoulder, pleased at the goosebumps that raised under his lips. “Do you work today?”

“Nuh uh. I told Wendy I was taking today off, since you’re here. She understood.” He dropped a kiss on Patrick’s forehead. “When do you have to head back today?”

“Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Do you think you might want to stay another night here? I talked to Rachel, and she’s willing to head back tomorrow, instead.”

David was quiet for so long that Patrick started to worry that maybe he overstepped. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s okay, too. We can head back later today….”

“No!” David cried. “Sorry, I want to stay another night here with you. I was just thinking.”

Patrick relaxed a little. “What are you thinking about?”

“About how much I don’t want you to leave at all.”

Patrick bit his lip, tears threatening to make an appearance. God, he was being so damn _weepy_ lately. “I don’t want to leave either, but I’m not sure how I can make that happen right now. I have a job and an apartment, and I have neither of those things lined up here.”

“I know,” David said, his voice quiet and sad.

“But,” Patrick continued, pulling back a bit to look at David’s face. David’s eyes were open, watching him, which he didn’t expect. Patrick faltered a bit, under David's intense gaze, forgetting what he was going to say.

“But, what?” David whispered.

Patrick shook his head, clearing it. “But… I want to start figuring that out. I want to be where you are, David. Especially now. I just need a little time to get plans lined up, okay?” He took a deep breath. “You have to know I’m all in here. I want this. I want you. I just need a plan.”

David watched him a bit longer, but his gaze warmed. “Okay.” His voice was a whisper, but Patrick felt it it down to his toes. “I’d—I’d really like that. I’d like for you to be with me, for real. Every day.”

Patrick burrowed his head back in David’s shoulder, drawing in a long breath. He’d never felt more certain of a decision in his life. “I promise, David. I’m gonna make it happen.”

David shivered. “You know how hot it makes me when you’re so sure of yourself.”

Patrick chuckled. “I know—and we’ve got some time before we have to go book this room for another night, so let’s say we make the most of that?” He trailed kisses from David’s shoulder up to his ear.

David sighed and tightened his grip around Patrick’s waist. “I am not opposed to that.”

Patrick smiled against David’s skin and went about showing him just _how_ sure of everything he was.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time they finally made it out of the room, giggling and giddy, it was almost noon. David scurried over to the office to rebook the room for the night, and Patrick headed to over to Rachel’s room to let her know what they decided.

She opened the door before he could even knock, so he raised his eyebrows. “Uh, hello. Stalker, much?”

She rolled her eyes. “I saw you coming. Or, really, I _heard_ you coming. You guys were very loud. Cute, but loud. What were you laughing about?”

“Um, I’m not even sure,” he admitted, scrubbing his face with his hands and trying to stop grinning.

“Oh my god, you’re disgusting,” Rachel said, snorting. “The reason I didn’t hear from you for almost _three_ hours was because you were banging your boyfriend the whole time, huh?”

“Umm… sorry about not texting you. You might want to rebook the room. That’s what I came over to tell you. David’s in there doing it for us right now.”

“You’re avoiding the question, which means I’m totally right. Gross,” she deadpanned, then laughed. “And I’m way ahead of you. I rebooked a while back. After I didn’t hear from you for _hours_ , I figured you were… busy. So, I just took it upon myself to make your decision for you. If I’m staying another day, then so are you.”

Patrick smiled. “Aww, Rach. Are you trying to dictate my love life?”

She stared up at the sky. “Lord help me, I _was_ … but then I just saw you two together, and I don’t think that’s necessary. You’re looking very… cozy.”

“We’re feeling very cozy, thank you,” said David from behind them.

Patrick whirled around in surprise as Rachel let out a delighted laugh.

David smiled at him, dimples flashing, but his eyes were hidden behind white-framed sunglasses that he hadn’t been wearing before he went into the office. It was definitely a distinctive look, and Patrick immediately was a fan. He couldn’t resist teasing, though.

“Oh, I didn’t know they sold sunglasses in the office. Did you get them on a discount, David?” Patrick asked, trying to keep his expression very serious.

David’s face went on a journey from horrified to offended, blasting through a bunch of stops along the way. Patrick had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“These are _designer_ , Patrick! They were _very_ expensive.”

“Ohhh,” Patrick drew out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

David scrunched up his face, clearly catching on to the fact that Patrick was messing with him. He held a finger up in front of Patrick. “Enough of you.” Turning to Rachel, he smiled. “Hello! Patrick said something about you wanting to go out to lunch with us?”

Rachel grinned, looking between David and Patrick, her smile growing larger. “Yep! I definitely want to do that.”

David nodded. “How do you feel about pizza?”

“I am pro-pizza”

“Great. I know a good place, actually.” He turned back to Patrick and lowered his finger. “Are you going to be nice now, honey?”

Patrick smiled and leaned forward to kiss David’s cheek. “I like your glasses, baby. You’re very hot.”

David grinned. “Okay, _now_ we can go get pizza.”

***

They sat at a table, a large, loaded pepperoni pizza between them—Rachel on one side, David and Patrick on the other. Rachel closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

“Mmmm, this is much better than the pitiful snacks Patrick packed for the trip. All I’ve had since yesterday morning are some Goldfish crackers, string cheese, and a peanut butter sandwich last night. This could be the worst pizza in the world, and it would still taste like heaven.”

“Well, it’s definitely not the _worst_ pizza in the world,” David assured her before turning to Patrick. “If we ever go on a road trip together, I’m going to be the one packing our food. Goldfish crackers? Honestly, Patrick, are you a toddler?”

“Jury’s out on that,” Rachel murmured, taking a bite of pizza and sighing happily.

“Well, if I knew Patrick had left you with only a sad peanut butter sandwich, I would have brought over some of our pizza from last night.”

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together. “You had pizza last night? Did you guys go out?”

David shrugged, blushing slightly. “I really like pizza, and we, uh, had it delivered.”

Rachel barked out a laugh and her eyes met Patrick’s, bright and interested. “So, while I was eating the saddest dinner ever, watching my Downton Abbey marathon, you were busy eating pizza and getting spectacularly laid? The balance feels very off here. I think you’re buying me dinner on the way home tomorrow.”

David turned to Patrick again, looking pleased—his grin broad. “You told her it was spectacular?”

“No! I didn’t tell her anything!” Patrick protested, his face burning hot. “I swear!”

David rubbed his arm as Rachel laughed. “Relax, Brewer.” She looked at David and smiled blandly. “He refused to give me details because he is a monster. I just gathered it was spectacular by the look on his face.”

David’s expression lost some of the humorous edge and he turned to Patrick, his eyes fond and happy. “Oh. Well, spot-on interpretation, at least in my opinion.”

Patrick’s heart expanded again. Honestly, at this point, he thought it might have taken over his entire insides—shoving other organs out of the way in order to make room for his feelings for David. He started to respond when David’s eyes widened and flicked back over to Rachel.

“Wait. Downton Abbey marathon? Was there one on last night?”

Rachel nodded and grinned, taking another bite of pizza. “I only made it through part of season two before I fell asleep.”

“Oh, maybe it’s still on tonight?” David asked, his voice more interested than Patrick liked.

Patrick snorted. “David. I’m here for one more night and you want to spend it watching a show you’ve already seen _how_ many times now?”

“Eight.” David answered automatically, then blushed, glancing over at Patrick. “And, of course not. Sorry. _Priorities_.” He rubbed Patrick’s arm again. “No TV tonight, honey. Definitely not.” His voice was low and gravelly, and it _did things_ to Patrick. Thank god he was sitting in a booth and his lower half was covered by the table, or else things would be way more awkward than they already were.

He glanced over at Rachel, whose gaze flicked between them, wide and delighted. “Oh my god,” she laughed. “At this point, watching you right now is better than watching the show.”

Patrick blushed again. “God. Can we just eat pizza and not talk about this, please?”

David giggled and reached under the table, squeezing Patrick’s thigh, his hand dangerously close to the part of Patrick that had woken up to the sound of David’s growly voice.

He sucked in a breath and glanced over at David, but the other man’s eyes were on Rachel as he smiled his most charming smile. “So, what are you up to today, Rachel?” His hand flexed on Patrick’s thigh again, moving further up.

Patrick coughed, trying not to choke on the bite of pizza in his mouth. David was trying to take him apart while pretending to be engrossed in a conversation, and while that was incredibly hot, it was _way_ too much for his nerves to handle right now.

He reached down and gently disentangled David’s hand from his thigh, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. He glanced over at David, who still watched Rachel as she answered, but his lips quirked to the side in a small, private smile.

Patrick loved that smile. He grinned and squeezed David’s hand again. David’s smile quirked to the side even more.

Rachel laughed, bringing Patrick’s focus back to her. She stared at them both, her expression somehow both happy and thoughtful. Then her eyes cleared, and she grinned. “I’m starving, and you two being so disgusting is going to put me off my meal. Try and tone down the mushiness, please?”

Patrick laughed, and just to spite her, brought their entwined hands up to his lips, kissing David’s knuckles before gently disentangling himself from David’s grip. He smiled blandly at Rachel and took a bite of pizza.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, glancing at David, and then her expression sharpened, went a little surprised. Patrick swiveled his head to see what _that_ look was about. His breath stopped as he met David’s gaze.

David had turned his body and was staring at him, his gaze a little fuzzy and awestruck, his expression so soft and pleased… and lovely. He bit his lip and stared at Patrick’s mouth, and it took everything Patrick had not to close the small distance and kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe.

Rachel cleared her throat. “I’m still here, guys.”

Patrick closed his eyes briefly, embarrassment rushing through his veins and dousing him in cold water. He turned to face her. “Sorry.”

She smiled and shook her head. Patrick knew that look. They’d definitely be talking about this on the long drive home.

David squeezed his hand where it rested on the bench between them and then he let go to grab another piece of pizza.

Patrick melted.

“So, Rachel. Tell me about yourself,” David asked, his expression open and interested—completely genuine.

Patrick melted a little more.

Rachel cocked her head and smiled before she answered, launching into a whole history of her life. David was attentive and interested, asking the right questions, answering things Patrick wouldn’t have expected him to answer. Honestly, the two of them seemed to click and get along well. In his wildest dreams, Patrick wouldn’t have even dreamed to hope for that, but he was so incredibly pleased it appeared to be happening.

Rachel would always be his best friend, in spite of everything, and if she got along with David… well, that would be ideal. Patrick was dying to know what she thought, but he’d have to wait. He was positive he’d hear _all_ her thoughts soon enough, anyway.

However, judging from the look on her face while she watched David gesture dramatically as he told her some crazy story from his past, Patrick could see she was just as enthralled as he had been when he first met David… as enthralled as he _still_ was with everything David.

Patrick grinned and settled back, listening to the two people he loved more than anything banter back and forth.

Life was kind-of fucking amazing.


	20. Chapter 20

After they dropped Rachel off at the motel, David turned around in the driver’s seat and shot Patrick a shy, apologetic smile.

“What?” Patrick asked, leaning over to kiss David lightly. “I think that went well.”

“No, it _did_!” David agreed. “I really like her.”

“Then why are you making that face?”

David sighed. “I have to go back home before we can stay another night here. I need a change of clothes, and I should just… check in with everyone, I guess.”

Patrick smiled. “That’s perfectly reasonable, David. It’s okay. When do you think you’ll be back here tonight?”

David bit his lip. “Well, um... here’s the thing. Do you—do you think maybe you’d want to go with me?”

Patrick sat back, surprised. “I thought you didn’t want me to meet everyone just yet?”

David’s face squished in on itself. “Yes, but that was before…” his voice trailed off.

“Before?” Patrick coaxed.

David sighed. “Before last night. Before today. Things have changed—for me. I mean, not changed, I guess…. I still feel the same way about you, it’s just more—solid? Like maybe you won’t judge me for my family. Besides, I met Rachel, so it’s only fair.”

“David, I’m not going to judge you for anything, least of all your family.”

David nodded, the movement almost frantic. “Mmhmm, mmhmm. See, this is what I mean? You somehow manage to make me feel weirdly secure and safe about things. That’s not—that’s not a normal state of being for me.”

Patrick tried not to smile. He could feel his lips turning down to hide it, but David’s eyes sharpened.

“Just because you say you don’t judge me, don’t think I’m not aware you still jump at the chance to make fun of me.”

“Not making fun, David. You’re just adorable. You make me laugh—in a _good_ way,” he quickly added when David’s face started to scrunch in on itself again.

David took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Okay. I’m going to pull out of this parking lot, and we’re going to drive to a much worse motel than this, so I want you to be prepared. I’m not—I’m not exactly living in the lap of luxury. Not anymore.”

“David, if you _were_ , I’d have never met you, and I, for one, find this a much better alternative. You could be living in a box, I don’t care. Losing everything is what made you text me, so… yeah, I’m gonna be okay with wherever you live.”

David stared at him, his mouth falling open a little. “Oh. Okay then.” He blinked and stared up at the ceiling. “God.”

Patrick reached over to rub David’s arm. “I mean it.”

David nodded and whispered, “I know.” He cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m taking you to meet my family now.”

Patrick smiled. “That sounds perfect, David.”

David let out a low laugh. “You say that now….”

***

They pulled up to a worn-down motel, a lot smaller than the one they’d left a half-hour earlier. The giant, red sign indicating “MOTEL” against the peeling off-white, possibly once yellow paint, was almost off-putting, but Patrick was oddly charmed.

David lived _here_ , of all places.

David—his pretentious, fashionable, phobic, _perfect_ boyfriend lived… here.

Patrick snorted out a laugh, trying to hide it behind his hand as David parked.

David turned to him, eyes narrowing. “I _told_ you it was bad, Patrick.”

Patrick shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s honestly not that bad, David. The way you talked about it, I guess I was expecting something much worse. This is just… quaint?”

“ _Quaint_ ,” David repeated, his tone unconvinced. “Okay, sure. We’ll call it quaint if that’s what gets you through the day.” He sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”

He opened the door and hopped out of the car, so Patrick undid his seatbelt and followed.

David radiated nervous energy as he stared at one of the doors, then he stood taller, grabbed Patrick’s hand, and pulled him toward the building. He unlocked the door and opened it, ushering Patrick inside.

“Hello? Anyone here? Alexis? Mom?... Dad?”

They were met with silence.

David turned around and shrugged. “Um, usually someone is here. Maybe they’re out cleaning rooms.” He waved his arms. “Anyway, welcome to my home.”

Patrick looked around—at the two twin beds set apart from each other, the green walls, the crazy décor. One of the beds was messy and rumpled, a basic motel comforter on top, the other was made perfectly with black and white, fancy bedding. Patrick grinned and sat down on what was obviously David’s bed, holding out his arms.

“Come here a second.”

David’s eyes widened and he glanced around the room, his gaze darting and lingering on the connecting door between the rooms, which was partially open. “Um, I’m not sure if anyone is here….”

“No one’s here, David, and we’re not going to have sex right now. Just, come here. Please?”

David stared at him for a beat longer, but sighed and walked over, sinking down on the bed next to him, all frantic energy and nerves.

Patrick put his arms around him, drawing him close and pulling him down onto the bed until they were spooning. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe, baby.”

David nodded. “Okay. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I guess I’m embarrassed. About this place. About you seeing it. About you meeting my family—if they even show up today, that is.”

Patrick rubbed his hand up and down David’s arm before linking their hands together and squeezing. “It’s fine. It’s not like my apartment is anything to write home about. This is just where you’re staying right now, David. It doesn’t define you. You’re so much more than any four walls could contain, anyway.”

David made a small sound and sniffed, turning to face Patrick in the bed. His eyes were glassy, dimples prominent as he chewed on his lips. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Patrick smiled and reached up to cup David’s cheek. “I could ask you the same question.”

David’s gaze went soft and happy, and he leaned forward and kissed Patrick, his movement tentative.

Patrick stopped breathing for a second, then pulled David tight against his body, deepening the kiss. David moaned, melting into it. They kissed languidly for a few minutes before David pulled back, laughing and wiping his eyes. “Okay. We have to stop because this bed is way too small, and the thought of my sister walking in to find us like this is very incorrect.”

Patrick chuckled and ran his thumbs under David’s eyes before nodding and sitting up, pulling David up with him. “Okay. Pack your stuff so we can get back to the other motel and continue where we just left off.”

David smiled and rolled out of bed, going to the wardrobe. “Okay, but first, as soon as we’re done here, I’m going to drag you to the office. The least I can do is have you meet Stevie, finally.”

Patrick frowned. “Oh. Stevie?”

David’s head popped around the corner of the wardrobe door. “I hear that tone in your voice. Patrick. It’s okay. She doesn’t like me like that anymore, and I _never_ liked her like that. She’s my friend. I guess… kinda like Rachel is yours? We’re close, but it’s not like you and me. You’re the only person I want—like that. It’s just… she helps me get through the days here. It’s hard being here on the best of days, _especially_ without you, and she helps.”

“She knows about me, right?”

“Um, yes. She definitely knows _all_ about you,” David admitted, his face going pink.

“Oh, _all_ about me, hmm?” Patrick teased.

“Shut up. I’m all packed, so let’s get out of here. Seeing you sitting on my bed will not make the nights without you bearable once you’re gone again.”

Patrick frowned. “David. I’m coming back. You know that, right? When I come back, it’s going to be for good. I’m coming back here to be with you.”

David’s lips trembled and he looked up at the ceiling. “Yes. I just—we don’t know when that’s going to be, and God… I don’t want to think about you not being here right now. I just want to enjoy the time we have, okay?”

Patrick jumped up and headed over to David, pulling him in a tight embrace. “Okay, baby. Let’s just focus on the fact that we’re together right now.”

David nodded against his shoulder. “Yes. Please.”

“Okay. Take me to meet Stevie?”

David nodded. “Yep.” He pulled away and smiled at Patrick, giving him a little kiss before grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. “Let’s go.”

He opened it and walked outside, and Patrick followed. They ambled in silence to the lobby door, where David stopped, took a deep breath, and opened it—stepping back to let Patrick go first. “After you.”

Patrick chuckled, reaching out to squeeze David’s hand before whispering, “Coward.”

David huffed. “Not incorrect, but just wait. You’ll see why.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and walked into the lobby, feeling the heat of David’s body behind him. There was a small, dark-haired woman at the counter, dressed in plaid and reading a book. She glanced up and her eyes sharpened.

It did not escape Patrick’s notice, that despite her fashion sense, she was kind-of a female version of David—all dark hair and eyes and sarcastic facial expressions.

“Who do we have here?” she asked, standing up and holding out her hand. “I’m guessing, since it looks like David wants to jump on your back, that you must be Patrick.”

“Oh, eat glass, Stevie. You’ve seen his pictures, you know it’s him,” David growled.

Patrick turned around, eyes wide. “She’s seen my pictures?”

“Your mother and Rachel have seen mine, Patrick.”

“Only very specific ones, though,” Patrick answered, laughing, and then turned to Stevie, narrowing his eyes. “Which ones have you seen?”

She grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would, actually.” He stepped forward and shook her hand. “Hi, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Same, but don’t believe a word you’ve heard about me. It’s all lies.”

“Well, anyone with an ounce of common sense would know that.”

She laughed. “I like you.” Turning to David, she pointed at Patrick. “I like him.”

David rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too comfortable. We’re leaving again in a minute. I just came by to pick up a change of clothes and possibly see my family? Have you seen them at all today?”

Stevie shook her head. “Not since this morning. Your parents, at least. I haven’t seen Alexis since yesterday. I think she may have spent the night at Mutt’s? That’s the rumor, anyway.”

“What?” David screeched. “Mutt? The homeless guy?”

Patrick frowned. “Homeless guy?”

Stevie sighed. “He’s not homeless. He lives in a barn.”

David made an outraged noise. “Uh, that’s barely a step up! Is my sister going to be birthing goats soon?”

Patrick bit his lip and watched Stevie. “A barn? Really?”

She grinned, her eyes sparkling. “A _barn_ ,” she whispered, drawing out the word.

“Okay!” Patrick said, turning around. “I don’t have to meet your family right now, David, it’s okay. We can just head back, if you want.”

“Head back?” Stevie asked. “Where you headed to?”

She sounded innocently curious, but Patrick had a feeling that was not actually the case. One look at David’s expression, and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

“That is none of your concern. We’ll just be on our way.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and tugged him to the door. “Best wishes,” he shot back, his voice full of snark.

“Warmest regards,” answered Stevie.

Patrick turned back to her before he was dragged out into the sunlight. “Nice meeting you, Stevie.”

She shot him a sunny smile. “Likewise, Patrick.”

Then, they were outside, where David stood, glaring down the sidewalk, his expression troubled.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Patrick asked.

David’s gaze cleared, a little at least, and he shook his head. “Nothing. Just—once I got used to the idea, I really wanted you to meet my family. But, they’re not here, so I guess that’s not happening this trip.”

Patrick chewed on his lip and took a step forward to wrap his arms around David’s waist. “It’s okay. I’ll meet them eventually, and hey, I met Stevie. You met Rachel—so, we’re even. If I met your family, the balance would be leaning very heavily in your favor, and we can’t have that.”

David smirked and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “Oh, we can’t?”

Patrick shook his head. “Nope. But, hey… instead of introducing me to your parents, you know what you _can_ do?”

“What?”

“You can give me a tour of the honeymoon suite. You know, since we’re here, and all. It would be a shame to miss out on such an opportunity.”

David’s eyes darkened and he stared at Patrick’s lips. “Yes, that would be a shame.”

Patrick nodded, schooling his features as best he could. “ _Such_ a shame, David.”

David stepped back and clutched Patrick’s hand, dragging him down the sidewalk to a door at the far end of the motel. He pulled out his key ring and glanced toward the lobby before unlocking the door and shoving Patrick inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick stared around the room, trying to take it in all at once. It was… a lot. So much red, boxes everywhere, clothes spilling out of the wardrobe and folded neatly on the dresser next to it—but, most of all, Patrick noticed the bed. The giant, heart-shaped bed, covered in red satin. He’d seen it so much in photographs, but to see it in person was something else. He glanced up and took in the mirror—a little aged with time, but still very—reflective.

He let out a small giggle and turned around, prepared to tease David about the whole vibe of the room, but his laughter died on his lips when their gazes met.

_Oh._

“Um, you look—” he started to say, but David grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him close, kissing him hard and making his intentions very apparent.

“Do you know,” David murmured, kissing along Patrick’s jawline, “how _much_ I’ve imagined having you in this room?”

“How much?” Patrick gasped, letting his head fall back.

“ _So_ much.”

“Tell me.”

David did something inventive with his tongue involving Patrick’s earlobe, and let out a low laugh, “Nuh uh. I’d rather show you.”

“That works, too,” Patrick readily agreed, reaching at the hem of David’s sweater and tugging it up.

David stepped back and let Patrick pull it off, before he grabbed it from Patrick’s hand and walked over to the dresser, gently folding it and placing it on a stack of other sweaters.

“Cashmere,” he explained, waving his hand before stalking toward Patrick, crowding him backward toward the bed.

Patrick sucked in a breath as the mattress hit the back of his knees and he fell onto the silky bedding. He caught a quick glance at his own surprised expression in the mirror above them before his view was obstructed by David’s body.

“This is better,” David purred.

“No, I wanna look,” Patrick whined, shifting his body until he could see David’s reflection in the mirror, his back muscles rippling through his tight, white tee shirt as he held himself up over Patrick. “Oh, God. Take your shirt off, David.”

David sat up and grinned down at him, his gaze roaming his face before he glanced up at where Patrick was looking. “Why, Patrick, you dirty, little voyeur.”

“David, you’ve been teasing me with this mirror for eight months. Take off your fucking clothes.”

David’s eyes widened in delight and he yanked off his tee shirt, throwing it off the side of the bed.

Patrick laughed in surprise. “You’re not going to fold that? Who are you, and what have you done with David?”

“Patrick, you just used profanities and _commanded_ me to get naked. For that, I’ll deal with a few wrinkles on my shirt.”

“In that case, why are you still wearing pants?”

David’s eyes flared hot and he jumped up, stripping off his pants and silky-looking boxer briefs, before crawling back up Patrick’s body.

Patrick kept his eyes trained on the mirror, watching the graceful lines of David’s naked form as he stretched alongside him.

“God. You look amazing from every direction,” Patrick said on a sigh.

David turned his head to glance up at the ceiling and grimaced. “Oh my god, this is not my best angle, Patrick.”

“ _All_ your angles are the best, David,” Patrick assured him, kissing his forehead. “There’s not a single part of you I don’t love.”

David flushed and ducked his head into Patrick’s chest, clearing his throat as a visible shiver went through his body. Then, he propped himself up and stared at Patrick, eyes dark. “Why are you still dressed?”

“Patience, David,” Patrick teased. Then he scooted himself up to lay his head on the pillows. “Come up here with me. I want to try something.”

David watched him for a second, then scooted. He lay on his side, watching Patrick, and Patrick glanced at him before staring back up at the ceiling.

“Nope. Roll over on your back, David.”

David groaned, but slowly rolled. He scrunched his eyes tight and grumbled, “I don’t like looking at myself like this. I’m not as skinny as I used to be, I haven’t had a good wax in _ages_ , and… I don’t know, I don’t feel particularly… picturesque, I guess.”

Patrick snorted at the word choice, staring at David’s naked body reflected in the mirror above them, with Patrick lying fully clothed next to him. It was an image Patrick would never forget—both fucking indecent and profound at the same time.

“David, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, _ever_ , in my life. I _love_ your body. I love your hair, so please don’t ever wax it off. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. You turn me on like I didn’t even know was possible. To be here with you, seeing you like this—God. I knew it would be good, but I had no idea _how_ good—none. Trust me—you’re fucking picturesque.”

Patrick reached over and rested his hand on David’s chest, following the movement in the mirror. It almost felt foreign—like someone else was touching David—and he was just watching it play out above them. He slowly trailed his fingers down the expanse of David’s chest down to his stomach and observed David’s muscles twitch at the movement.

David sighed into his touch and his expression relaxed. His eyes peeked open, his gaze following Patrick’s hand.

“That’s it, baby,” Patrick murmured. “Watch us.”

David made a noise, but his eyes stayed open and focused on Patrick’s hand.

The angle of their bodies was slightly awkward, but Patrick wasn’t willing to turn on his side to make it easier. He wanted to view everything as it was happening. There was something almost… illicit about the whole thing. It was the sort of thing he’d never even _imagined_ prior to David tumbling into his life. The watching and the _wanting_.

His hand dipped lower, lightly tracing David’s skin, and Patrick scooted his body down the bed so he could continue to explore without having to sit up. His fingers traced down David’s thighs and David made a small, breathy noise. Patrick’s gaze snapped back up to David’s face and his movement stuttered.

David’s eyes were fully open now, intense and heated as they watched Patrick’s hand. His mouth was slightly open, and his breathing was coming out in quick little bursts. “Patrick,” he whimpered. “Keep moving.”

_Oh, right._

Patrick shook his head to clear it and managed to tear his gaze from David’s beautiful face to focus back on his hand—which had somehow made its own way back up David’s thigh and was now resting tantalizingly close to the part of David currently straining against his stomach.

“What do we have here?” he teased, lightly tracing his finger down the hard length.

David gasped and his hips bucked up. “ _Patrick_ ,” he whined.

Patrick sucked in a breath and stared. God, David strung tight like this, muscles clenched and straining, with that look on his face—it was fucking incredible. Patrick didn’t want to tease anymore. He wanted to watch himself take David apart, stroke by stroke. There was nothing he’d ever wanted more—and he’d wanted a _lot_ in the last eight months.

“Mmhmm,” he murmured. “I got you.” He bit his lip and wrapped his hand around David’s cock and squeezed.

David moaned and stared at Patrick’s hand. “Fuck. Keep doing that.”

“Mmhmm, yep,” Patrick repeated, his gaze transfixed on his hand and what it was doing to David.

“Fuck,” David said again. “This is… holy _fuck_!” he gasped, as Patrick ran his thumb across the tip.

“Keep watching,” Patrick ordered, his voice coming out as more of a growl than he intended.

David didn’t seem to mind. He nodded frantically, his eyes wide open, gaze engrossed.

“This—this isn’t going to take long,” David whispered, his voice breaking. “Um, this is—oh _God_ —definitely going to be over sooner than I want.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” David cried, shaking his head. “Fuck, no. Just—just letting you know. Fuck, Patrick. You’re so good at this. How are you so good at this?”

Patrick chuckled. “Lots of self-practice the last eight months.”

“God. _There’s_ a visual.”

“It’s the truth,” Patrick whispered, fascinated by the sight of his hand and the reaction David was having to him. It was fucking _potent_.

“I know. God. _Fuck_. I can’t—I need to—” David gasped and let out a long moan, arching up and coming all over Patrick’s fist and his own stomach and chest.

Patrick stared, mesmerized. “Oh my god,” he breathed. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come.”

David collapsed, going limp on the bed. “OhmyGOD, you killed me with that. I’m dead.”

Patrick giggled and let go of his hold on David, giving him a quick pinch on his rib as he pulled away and wiped his hand on the sheets before wiping off David’s body with the same bit of fabric. “We’re going to need to wash these before we head back tonight.”

David nodded. “Yep. I’ve got the process down, believe me.” He rolled over, his body uncoordinated, and propped himself up on his side. “But I need to take care of you first.”

Patrick shook his head. “You don’t have to, David. It was more than enough watching you enjoy yourself, and now we have to clean up.”

David ran his hand over Patrick’s body, cupping him through his jeans. “This would say otherwise.”

Patrick gasped and pressed up into David’s hand, but shook his head. “It’s okay, really.”

“Liar,” David teased, chuckling. “I’m not quite comfortable enough to repeat what you just did—watching myself in all my naked glory making you come apart, but… I want to do something for you. You seem to like to watch.” His hand continued its gentle pressure on Patrick’s inseam.

“I do. I really, really do,” Patrick breathed out.

“Mmhmm, I thought so. Then you just lay there and watch, okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick gasped, thrusting up into David’s palm.

David fumbled with Patrick’s belt and zipper and shoved his jeans down to his knees. “Normally, I’d want you naked, but this will have to do for now.” He scooted down and took Patrick in his mouth.

Patrick groaned and tangled his hands in David’s hair, staring up into the mirror. The image of David’s dark head moving over him combined with the heat of his mouth—the pressure of his tongue—it was almost too much.

“Holy— _David_ ,” he breathed. “Oh my god. That feels so good.”

David made an affirmative noise around his cock and really doubled down on his efforts.

Patrick’s eyes closed and David pinched his hip. His eyes shot open again and he glanced down at David, meeting his gaze. David popped his mouth off him and grinned. “Eyes open, Patrick. Watch.”

Patrick nodded and whimpered, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“That’s better,” David murmured, and surrounded him with the heat of his mouth again.

Patrick thrust his hips forward hard and then froze. “Sorry, sorry,” he gasped.

“For what?” David asked, his voice muffled around Patrick’s cock.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Patrick gasped. “Wasn’t trying to be so rough.”

David’s heat left him again and he propped himself up, smiling fondly at Patrick. “Honey, that was _hardly_ rough, and honestly, I’d prefer it if you were.”

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked, cautiously optimistic.

“Patrick, honey,” David said smiling, before he lightly kissed his hip, “I want you to fuck my mouth, okay?”

“Oh, Jesus,” Patrick moaned, lightly patting David’s cheek. “You’re sure?”

“Very,” David assured him, and took him back into his mouth.

That was all it took for Patrick to lose his mind. He thrust up into David’s mouth, over and over, listening to David moan around him, watching his naked back and dark head move in the mirror above them—his neck, the freckles on his shoulders—then everything went white and he exploded, dimly hearing himself shout out into the red depths of the room.

David didn’t immediately pull off—instead he lazily licked and sucked until it was too much sensation for Patrick to handle. He clumsily tapped David’s head and whimpered, which David seemed to understand, pulling off with an audible pop.

He grinned up and Patrick and wiped his mouth. “So… how was it?”

Patrick’s head was swimming—full of adoration, lingering electrical zaps from an incredible orgasm, and so, so much happiness. He sat up and grabbed David’s face with both hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you so much, David Rose.”

David’s expression changed—going from teasing pride to complete, open affection. “Oh!” His voice was soft, surprised. He shot Patrick the sweetest smile he’d ever seen and leaned forward, kissing him soft. “I fucking love you, too.”

Patricks’ grip on David’s face tightened and he leaned harder into the kiss, opening David’s mouth with his tongue, chasing the taste of himself and moaning into it.

David started to respond, crawling on top of him and shoving Patrick back into the sheets, when there was a loud knock on the door.

David scrambled off him and sat up. “What?!” he yelled at the direction of the door.

“I need towels.” Stevie’s voice was muffled, but Patrick could still make out the amusement in it. “You’re lucky one of you is a screamer, otherwise I would have just walked in on that, and we’d all have been scarred emotionally.”

David scrubbed his hands on his face. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Patrick could feel his whole body heat up with embarrassment. “Um, pretty sure she’s talking about me. I think I may have gotten loud at the end there.”

David’s head swiveled toward him and he grinned, a quick flash of heat. “Oh, you _definitely_ did.” Then he turned back to the door and yelled, “Give me a minute! Don’t even _try_ to open that door, you harpy!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t want to see _any_ of that. Well, maybe Patrick. After everything you’ve told me, I kind-of want to see if it’s true.”

“SHUT UP, STEVIE!” David screamed, lunging for the door. Then, he seemed to remember he was naked and stopped. “Fuck.” He grabbed his tee shirt and threw it on, then grabbed his underwear and pants.

“David? What have you told her?” Patrick asked. He was alternating between a combination of embarrassment, pride, and love.

David looked up, his face pink. “All good things, honey.”

“Mmhmm, I gathered, but what _exactly_?”

David shook his head. “Ignore her. She’s a monster.”

“I heard that, David!” came the voice from the other side of the door. “Tell your boyfriend to cover up his impressive package.”

“Impressive, David?” Patrick teased, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. “Really?”

David shot him an exasperated look, then smiled. “Yes.”

He didn’t elaborate, and Patrick was definitely going to explore that statement later. However, right now, they had other things to worry about.

David smoothed down his shirt and glanced at Patrick. “Okay, prepare yourself.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

David was still fuming as they drove back toward Elmdale.

“Fucking Stevie. She’s impossible.”

Patrick chuckled, still a little uncomfortable. “At least she wasn’t staring at _your_ package like she had x-ray vision,” he said, instinctively covering himself at the memory.

David glanced over and rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I wear long sweaters and skirted pants?”

“Fashion?” Patrick asked.

“Well, yeah, that too,” David conceded.

Patrick laughed, wincing a little. “I still can’t believe you’re making her wash the sheets.”

David shrugged. “She deserves it, the monster. It’s the least I can do. Plus, she’s never going to let me live this down.”

Patrick reached over and squeezed David’s thigh. “Spending time with you in that room was worth every bit of shit we may get for it the rest of our lives. I wouldn’t change a thing. That was _perfect_.”

David smiled, his mouth curving up on one side. “I don’t disagree.”

“Well, good. It would be very awkward if you disagreed.”

“Mmhmm, yep,” David said, nodding and obviously trying to swallow his smile. “Good thing you’re very persuasive.”

“Oh, _am_ I?”

“Stop fishing for compliments, honey,” David said, smiling, then reached over to grab his hand, holding on to the steering wheel with the other. “Are you hungry? I could eat.”

“Let me guess… pizza?”

David laughed. “I mean, I wouldn’t say _no_ to that, but I had something else in mind, if you’re feeling adventurous.”

“I’ll go wherever you want to take me, David.”

“Be careful with blanket statements like that, Patrick. I’ll wind up dragging you to some angsty pop-up art show, full of naked people posed for statement photographs.”

Patrick laughed. “That could be fun, I guess. As long as you’d agree to eventually go watch a sporting event with me.”

David physically cringed. “Ew. Can you imagine?!”

“I can, actually,” Patrick teased. “You in a jersey. A baseball cap. It would be _very_ sexy.”

“Yeah, don’t press your luck, Brewer.” David squeezed his hand and grinned. “Anyway, look, we’re here!”

Patrick glanced up as they pulled into a gravel parking lot. There was a food truck parked there, next to a big sign offering comfort food.

“Comfort food?” Patrick asked, grinning.

“Well, we _were_ traumatized, and poutine sounds good right now.”

“Oh! I’m definitely okay with poutine.”

“Excellent. This place is owned by a sweet old lady who came here from Quebec, so it’s totally authentic. She also makes her own goat milk soap, which I try to buy every time I come here.”

“That’s a weird mix of things—food and soap. Strange business concept.”

David shrugged. “Welcome to Schitt’s Creek. As the sign says, _everyone fits in_.”

Patrick smiled and looked around. “It’s pretty here, I’ll give it that.”

“I guess. I mean, it’s not New York.”

“Well, clearly not,” Patrick agreed. “Do you miss the city?”

David stared out the window at the food truck. “Sometimes. I mean, I miss the whole vibe _all_ the time, but not necessarily the people. It was a weird period of my life. People were… not nice to me.”

Patrick’s spine stiffened. He knew a little about David’s life back then, but he also knew there was a lot David hadn’t told him. “Then those people don’t deserve to have you back in their lives.”

David smiled, but it was a sad one. “Well, circumstances have made that impossible, anyway, so the point is moot.” He reached over to pat Patrick’s knee. “Let’s go eat.”

He climbed out of the car and waited for Patrick to follow. Once Patrick reached his side, David rubbed his shoulders and grabbed his hand. “Are you ready for some cheesy, messy goodness?”

Patrick nodded. “I am.”

David smiled and gave him a light kiss before pulling him toward the cart. Once they reached the window, a small, older woman popped her head out. “David! Haven’t seen you in a few. You want the usual?”

David smiled. “Hi, Marie. Yes, please. Can you make it a double? And I want some of the soap, too.”

She nodded and her eyes flicked to Patrick. “Hi. You must be a friend of David’s?”

Patrick glanced at David, unsure how he should answer. He was still uncertain about how to respond to people about their relationship, especially in a town where David lived, so he started to panic.

“This is my boyfriend, Patrick,” David said, answering for him and giving his hand a light squeeze. “He’s here for a visit this weekend, so I thought I’d bring him by for the best poutine in the whole area.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Hi, Patrick, I’m Marie. Where are you visiting from?”

“Just outside of Toronto,” he answered, relieved. He was so glad David had stepped in. “I’m looking forward to trying the food, thank you.”

She nodded and David paid for the food, even though Patrick protested.

“Stop. You’re my guest, and it’s the _least_ I can do after today,” David said, winking while Marie’s back was turned.

When everything was ready, they headed to a section of picnic tables on the grass at the back of the cart and sat down. David opened up the container and drew in a long breath, grinning broadly. “Perfect. Just what I need after you drained me of all my energy.”

Patrick chuckled and reached over to run his finger down David’s hand. “Hey, thanks for stepping in back there. I think I froze. I wasn’t sure if you wanted people to know you had a boyfriend, or… what.”

David tilted his head and smiled, his expression fond. “I picked up on that, yes.” He motioned to himself. “Patrick, look at me. People already assume I like men based on how I dress and act. They’re always _way_ more shocked when I date women, so trust me, no one would bat an eye at me having a boyfriend. Besides, for as small as this place is, here in the middle of nowhere, people are surprisingly chill about stuff like this.”

“Yeah, I got that impression earlier at the motel when I went to get a late checkout. It surprised me. I dunno, I guess I had bad experiences in high school. I played a lot of sports, and well… guys weren’t exactly chill about stuff like this in the locker room.”

David snorted. “I also went to high school, so I’m well aware.” He turned his hand on the table so that Patrick’s fit in his palm. “I’m okay with everyone knowing about us if you are.”

Patrick nodded and curled his fingers around David’s. “Definitely. I mean, my family knows, and what they think is all that really matters in the grand scheme of things, anyway. I’m—I’m _happy_ to be your boyfriend, David.”

“And I’m happy to be yours. So, now that we have that settled, let’s eat.”

They demolished the huge portion, laughing and talking about everything that popped into their heads, enjoying the sunshine and the food. David handed Patrick the bag of soap and ordered him to smell, and Patrick took in a deep breath and opened his eyes in surprise.

“Oh! This is really nice.”

David nodded and looked into the distance. “I have a pipe dream in the back of my head. That someday I’ll be able to afford more than living in a trashy motel and have the means to open up my own store.”

“What kind of a store?”

“It would be a general store, but one that only sold certain goods that I specifically curated.”

“So… a very specific general store?” Patrick asked, grinning.

David nodded, enthusiasm radiating across his features. “Exactly!”

Patrick laughed. “What kinds of things?”

“Stuff like these soaps, more handmade items—farmer’s market kinds of products. I’d run it as a kind of consignment-based sales model, but everything would be marketed under my brand.”

Patrick sat up straighter. “That’s actually a really solid idea, David.”

David’s eyes brightened more. “You think so?”

“I do, actually. Maybe one day we can figure out how to make it a reality.”

David beamed at him and leaned over the table to kiss him. “I’d love that.”

Patrick kissed him back for a minute and then broke away, smiling. “I’m gonna throw away our trash, and then we can head back to motel and continue this… discussion.”

“Oh, yes. I’m all for continuing this discussion,” David agreed, grinning.

Patrick smiled and headed over to the food truck, where the garbage cans were located. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text from David.

I love you  
  


Patrick felt the smile overtake his face, and he turned his head to look back at the table. David’s head was down, looking at his phone, but he stared at it with a small, happy smile.

Patrick’s eyes started to water and he swallowed hard. He quickly typed out a reply with shaking hands.

I love you more  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Patrick stared up at the moonlight as it flickered on the ceiling, the heat of David’s body curled up next to his and warming him in the chill of the room. Their night together had been mind-blowing and intense, and they’d completely worn themselves out, but Patrick still couldn’t sleep.

He rolled on his side and propped himself up, staring at David as he slept. He was so fucking beautiful. Patrick wanted to stay up all night just to watch him. He didn’t want to go home without David—honestly, how could he even _consider_ going home without David? He had no idea when he’d be able to come back to visit, and the thought of not seeing David for _any_ amount of time fucking _hurt_. His heart actually _physically_ hurt. He never believed that was a real thing, but apparently it was.

He glanced over at the clock. It was a little after two a.m. Ten more hours and he’d have to leave David here. Ten more hours and he’d have to check out of this motel and head back home.

As if sensing Patrick’s heavy thoughts, David’s eyes opened, and he blinked owlishly at him. “Hey, honey, what are you doing up?” His voice was raspy—slightly groggy—but still concerned.

Patrick leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

David shook his head. “Well, you were thinking pretty loudly,” he said, smiling slightly, his gaze sharpening. “What’s going on?”

Patrick chewed on his lip and sighed. “I was just laying here going through all they ways I’m going to miss you.”

David’s expression softened and began to crumple. His eyes started to water, and Patrick surged forward to draw him in close. “Oh, baby. I’m sorry. Don’t cry.”

David sniffed against his shoulder. “I don’t want to think about not seeing you.”

“I don’t want to think about it either, but it’s all I can seem to do.” He placed a kiss on the top of David’s head. “I don’t want to go back home, but I have to.”

David nodded against Patrick’s skin, his voice muffled. “I know.”

“I’ll be back here before we know it.”

“Promise?” David asked, his voice very small.

Patrick pulled back and stared at him. David’s eyes were red-rimmed and wet, his lips trembling. Patrick held his face and kissed his forehead. “Baby! Yes. I _love_ you. I’m coming back, I promise.”

“Okay,” David whispered. “Then it will be okay in the end. We’ll just have to be patient.”

Patrick smiled at him. “David Rose. Did you just say you’re going to be patient?”

“You’re good for me, I guess,” David grumbled.

“I guess so.” Patrick kissed him again. “Now, it’s two in the morning, baby. What the fuck are you doing up? Go to sleep.”

David rolled his eyes, but eventually closed them again, snuggling up to Patrick’s chest. “Okay. Wake me up a little before nine, honey. I want to spend some extra time with you before you have to go.”

“Nine? David, you’re so sweet, waking up so early for me.”

David smirked. “I know.”

***

Patrick never actually went to sleep, so at six he got up, took a shower, got ready, and headed over to Rachel’s room. David was passed out, snoring quietly, and Patrick wanted to let him rest for a bit before he had to wake up to the realization that this was their last morning together for a while.

Just in case David woke up before he got back—which was highly unlikely—Patrick left him a note and tip-toed out of the room.

Rachel was up, just like he’d suspected she would be, and she took one look at him and frowned. “You look like shit. Did you even sleep?”

He shook his head and scuffed his feet against the cement.

She sighed and opened the door wider. “Come in. I’m just packing up and getting ready to go. You look like you could use a friend to talk to.”

Patrick nodded and followed her into the room.

She spun around and looked at him. “Okay, what’s going on—” she started to ask, but stopped when she saw his face. “Patrick, are you crying? What happened?”

Patrick reached up and felt his face. _Huh_. He _was_ crying, apparently. “I don’t want to leave him here,” he whispered. “It _hurts_ , Rachel.”

Her expression softened. “Oh, Pat.” She moved across the room and enveloped him in a hug. “It will be okay. You guys have gone eight months doing this thing long distance. You’ll manage it for a little longer.”

“That was before I saw him in person. Before we spent any time together. Now that we have, I-I—God. I don’t want to go. The thought of not being able to wake up next to him—not being able to touch him—” He shook his head and broke away from the hug. “Sorry. That’s disgustingly mushy stuff to be vomiting to my ex-fiancée.”

She snorted. “Nothing could be more disgustingly mushy than seeing you two together, in person. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but you become the living embodiment of heart-eyes around him, Patrick.”

He chuckled, feeling his face heat up, and shrugged. “I really love him. Like, a _lot_.”

“I know you do,” she answered, sighing. “It’s very apparent.”

“Am I crazy? Loving someone like this, when they live so far away? When our lives are so complicated and chaotic? How can we possibly make this work?”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, Patrick. You clicked with him immediately. Your chemistry is off the charts, anyone with eyes can see that. But, it’s not just sexual chemistry—it’s like… something deeper? I can see it. You two complement each other and make each other laugh. I can see how much respect and love you have for each other, and it’s kind-of awe-inspiring, honestly.” She squeezed his arm and smiled. “We never had that. You barely tolerated me, half the time. The things I did annoyed you and you were _very_ quick to point that out to anyone listening. You were only with me out of obligation and expectations. Not love.”

Patrick shook his head. “That’s not true. I loved you.”

“In a way, yes. But not _that_ way.” She motioned toward the general direction of David’s room. “You loved my friendship and the safety of the familiar. If you hadn’t met David, you probably would have gone through with our wedding, too. Which is really sad, Patrick. You’d have done it, and you’d have been miserable, deep in the heart of you. You’d have shoved down _who you are_ to make everyone else happy, but deep down, I knew you wouldn’t have stepped in front of a bus for me.” She paused and smiled. “But you absolutely would for David.”

He nodded. “Without hesitation,” he whispered.

“See? This is different. And because of that, I know you guys will be okay. You’ll figure out this whole distance thing.” She smiled and squeezed his arm again. “And, Pat? For what it’s worth, that boy would walk in front of a _million_ buses for you.”

***

Patrick leaned back on the bed, watching pre-recorded baseball, while Rachel busied herself around the room. He needed something to take his mind off everything and going back to a room with David in it seemed like a bad idea. He’d just start crying again and make everything worse.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and he stared at Rachel as she went to open it.

David stood there, looking unsure and somber in his ripped jeans and fuzzy sweater. “Umm, is Patrick here?”

Rachel stepped back and let David look into the room. His gaze fell on Patrick, lounging in the bed, and he frowned.

Patrick rolled off the bed and headed toward the door. “I’m watching sports and letting you sleep,” he explained, wrapping his arms around David. “I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to bother you.”

David clung to him, his arms tightening. “I didn’t like waking up and not finding you there, and then I realized that’s what it’s going to be like after today, and—” he whispered, sniffing, “And I don’t like that idea at all.”

“Neither do I,” Patrick whispered back, kissing David’s neck. “It’s been killing me since last night.”

David pulled back slightly. “Did you sleep at all?”

Patrick shook his head. “No. I couldn’t.”

David studied his face, his gaze roaming. “Honey, you look wrecked. And not in a good way.”

“I _feel_ wrecked.”

“Come back to the room with me?” David’s gaze tracked to behind Patrick’s shoulders. “I’m going to steal him back for a little bit. We have a lot to talk about.”

Rachel chuckled from behind him. “Please steal him. I’ve been wanting to change this channel to something watchable for the last hour.”

David flashed her a smile. “We’re going to need to keep in touch, me and you.”

“Absolutely,” Rachel agreed. “Now, take Brewer back to your room and make the most of the time you have left today.”

David’s expression softened and he stared down at Patrick, their gazes locking. “Oh, I plan on it.”


	24. Chapter 24

They got back to the room and the minute the door closed behind them, David spun Patrick around and grabbed his face with both hands, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Then he leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft.

Patrick sighed and let himself relax—all the worry and sadness and stress fading away under the gentle ministrations of David’s lips.

Soon, David tugged on the hem of his tee shirt. “Take this off honey, please?” he breathed out between kisses.

Patrick nodded and stepped back, pulling off the shirt and throwing it on the ground before catching the back of David’s head and dragging his lips back down.

David made a noise halfway between a moan and a sigh and melted into him. “Patrick,” he breathed. “Let’s get naked and continue this conversation in bed.”

“Are we having a conversation?” Patrick teased, tugging at David’s sweater.

David nodded and removed it, depositing it on a chair. “Yes. It’s a very important conversation.” He played with the button on Patrick’s jeans, before undoing it and trying to shove them down his legs.

“Mmhmm,” Patrick agreed, thankful for the quick spark of lust because it was pushing all the sadness out of his brain—for the moment, anyway. “Here, it will be quicker if I do this. You work on _you_ , David,” he ordered.

David stepped back and immediately stripped, then hauled Patrick to the bed once they were both naked. They tumbled into the still rumpled sheets, and David covered them both, creating a cocoon of blankets, skin, and warm air.

Patrick could barely make out David’s face in the darkness beneath the blankets, but he felt his voice on his skin.

“Hi,” David whispered.

“Hi.” Patrick leaned up and caught David’s lower lip with his teeth, lightly nipping. “I like this conversation.”

“Me too,” David agreed, sighing and lowering himself, burying his face in the space between Patrick’s neck and shoulder.

Patrick shivered and wrapped his arms around David, pulling him close and enjoying the weight of his body stretched out on top of him. “I love this,” he murmured. “I love the feel of you.”

“I love the feel of _you_ ,” David whispered back, biting gently at Patrick’s shoulder. “The best feeling in the whole world.”

“Well, now you’re just being flattering.”

“Nuh uh.” David propped himself back up and stared down at Patrick. Now that his eyes were used to the semi-darkness, Patrick could just make out the shine of David’s eyes. “Patrick, I’ve done this with hundreds of people, probably, and it’s _never_ been like this. Never. Not _once_. So, don’t think I’m flattering you when I tell you it’s different with you because—well, for me, being with you is almost like the first time, every single time.”

“Oh.” Patrick had no idea how to even begin to respond to that, so he didn’t even try. He just reached up and grabbed the back of David’s head and pulled him down, trying through kisses to show him every emotion going on inside him.

David moaned into it, and the sound made Patrick lose it a little. He pushed on David’s shoulders and flipped him over, covering him with his own body and grinning down at him before pulling the covers back over their heads. “If it’s your first time, maybe I should take the lead.”

David let out a surprised laugh. “Patrick Brewer, you continue to exceed expectations.”

“Well, I hope I can continue on that upward trajectory.”

“Always the business major, aren’t you?” David teased.

“I guess. Do you want me to pull out my spreadsheets? Maybe a Gantt chart?”

“Mmm, I don’t know what that is, but… sexy,” David whispered, grinning. “Keep talking.”

Patrick snorted. “Should I create a powerpoint on everything I want to do to you?”

“That sounds… informative. Should we schedule a zoom meeting to go over it?”

Patrick laughed, the sound loud in the room. “Okay, stop talking, David. Associating my job with _this_ is not going to help me make it through a workday without getting sent to HR.”

David giggled, and Patrick closed his eyes, enjoying the sound. “God, I love you, David.”

David’s laughter died on a squeak and he let out a puff of breath, reaching up to grab Patrick’s head to pull him down. He began kissing him, their tongues tangling, until they were both gasping for breath, chests heaving.

David gripped Patrick’s hips and pressed up into him. “So, I know you’re relatively new to the physicality of this, between us, but you’ve, um… adapted pretty well, so far.”

Patrick nodded, and kissed David quick. “I agree. I’d like to think I’m a quick study.”

“Oh, you _are_. You definitely are. And everything has been amazing.”

“I’m sensing a _but_ there, David.”

“No. No _but_. I’m just—do you think maybe you’d consider taking things a little further right now?”

Patrick stilled, pushing the blankets back so he could see David’s face in the light of the room. David’s eyes were so dark, cheeks pink and lips swollen, his expression full of lust and just a little insecurity. Patrick sucked in a breath and tried not to openly gape.

“God. You’re so fucking pretty.”

David’s eyes flashed and he shot Patrick a quick, shy smile. “Thank you, but you didn’t answer the question.”

Patrick bit his lip, wondering about what that hint of insecurity in David’s eyes meant. “Further, how?”

David looked away for a second and took a deep breath, then his eyes met Patrick’s, intent and focused. “I was thinking that maybe you could fuck me?”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open and his brain short-circuited. “I’m sorry, what?”

David blushed. “Um, never mind. Forget I asked.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening. Me forgetting you asked, I mean,” he quickly added when David’s expression fell. “I’m just surprised. And… interested?”

“Is that a question, or—” David’s tone was both amused and embarrassed.

“It’s not a question. Definitely interested, David. I just… have never done that before?”

“Well, obviously.”

“I-I want you, like that… I _do_. Believe me, I’ve fantasized about about it a million times. I’m just afraid I’ll disappoint you.”

David’s eyes warmed and he pushed on Patrick’s shoulders until they were both sitting—Patrick straddling David’s hips—staring at each other, eye to eye.

“Patrick, nothing you do to me would ever be disappointing. Trust me, I’ll love everything.”

“You say that now—” Patrick began.

David raised his finger to Patrick’s lips, shushing him. “Nope. None of that. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I just thought I’d ask, since you’re—” He took a deep breath. “Since you’re leaving.”

Patrick stared at him, his heart overflowing with love and sadness and… gratitude. Gratitude that this gorgeous, surprising, sweet, complicated man was a part of his life.

“I’m a little concerned about performance anxiety, to be honest,” Patrick admitted.

David smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “I get that, and we really don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, Patrick. I just want to be alone with you and spend time together before you have to go. However you want to do that is fine with me.”

Patrick cupped David’s face with his hands and studied him for a minute, trying to sort out his words.

“What?” David asked, squirming and blushing a bit under the scrutiny.

“I’m just trying to think of how to say this.”

David grimaced and started to pull back, but Patrick cupped the back of his head and held him there. “No, it’s nothing bad, baby.”

“O-kay?” David whispered. “Then, take your time.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I love you, David, and I want to experience _everything_ with you. But, I’m not going to lie and say that some of this doesn’t terrify me—not because I don’t want it, or I think it wouldn’t be amazing with you—because that is so far from the truth it’s not even funny. It’s just—I love you _so_ much, and everything with you is incredible and new and just… fucking overwhelming. Sometimes, I feel like I’ve left my body and am looking down at us, trying to piece together how I even got here.”

David sucked in a breath. “I—uh—I feel the same way, Patrick.”

Patrick sat back in surprise, dropping his hand off the back of David’s neck. “Really?”

David nodded. “Mmhmm, yeah. I—um—I never thought I’d have this. Ever. In my life. People have always just… well, they’ve always treated me like I was some kind of accessory. To be pulled out to wear when they want to impress someone, or as a personal pick me up. Not because I mattered at all in the grand scheme of things.” He sighed and flopped back down on the pillow. “I’ve never mattered, not really. But, with you… the way you look at me, the way you treat me—how honest and open and _nice_ you’ve been since the first day we met—it’s so new for me, Patrick. I love it so much. I love _you_ so much. And I’m just afraid I’m going to somehow fuck it all up and lose this, now that I finally know what it’s like.”

“David, you’re not going to lose me.”

“You say that, but I almost _did_. I freaked out and didn’t talk to you for a _month_. I almost lost you, Patrick, because I’m stupid and panicked over the fact that you told me you _loved_ me. Who does that?!”

“David, you _never_ almost lost me. I never stopped loving you, not once in that entire month.”

David scrunched his eyes together and sniffed. “This is what I mean. You—you surprise me, Patrick. Constantly.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

David bit his lip. “Normally, I’d say yes because I don’t like surprises, but… no. It’s not a bad thing. Not when it comes to you. Things are different when it comes to you.”

Patrick stared down at him. “Things are different when it comes to you, too, David.” He reached out and trailed his hand down David’s chest, watching the skin flush and pebble in his wake. “And, to answer your earlier question—yes. I think I’d like to try.”

David’s eyes widened. “Um. Just to clarify—which question are you referring to?”

Patrick grinned, leaning down to kiss David under his ear and whisper, “Yes, David, I’d like to fuck you.” He pulled back slightly to see David’s reaction.

David’s eyes darkened and his mouth dropped open. “Oh.” The sound was so soft it almost wasn’t audible. “Are you sure?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure. Just… you’re going to have to help me out here, David. Beyond what I’ve gathered from watching porn, I’m not sure what to do.”

David’s eyes flashed. “Porn, Patrick? We’re going to revisit that statement later, but as far as what to do, I—um—I may have taken care of some of that for you, earlier… in the shower. Before I came to get you.”

Patrick sucked in a breath. “You—took _care_ of things?”

“Mmhmm, yeah. Like—I’m basically, um… ready to go?”

“ _David_ ,” Patrick breathed out. “Are you serious right now?”

David blushed. “Well, I was _very_ optimistic. And, it’s your first time. I didn’t want to make the logistics… awkward for you. I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Fuck.” Patrick whispered, staring down at David, his brain going offline for a minute, trying to work out what David meant by _taking care of things_.

David reached out and ran his finger down Patrick’s cock. “Well, _someone_ seems to have woken up.”

Patrick shivered and looked down. Sure enough, his body seemed to be on board with the idea, even if his brain was still petrified.

David pushed up on his hands and leaned into Patrick’s lips. “Honey. Stop thinking so hard. I just want you inside me. It doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that.”

Patrick gulped and grabbed David’s face with both hands, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him until he couldn’t think anymore, he could only feel. He pushed David back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing down his body and then back up again until they were both gasping and whimpering.

“Hold on, hold on, honey,” David whispered, and Patrick froze, sitting up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Just, here—” David reached over and opened the drawer to the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, and smiled, handing them to Patrick. “Essentials.”

“Oh,” Patrick said, and stared down at his hands. They were shaking. “Oh.”

This was really happening. _Fuck_. It was really happening.

“Do you need me to do it for you, honey?” David asked gently.

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I think—yeah.”

“Okay, here.” David sat up and grabbed the condom out of Patrick’s hand, opening the package and quickly rolling it down Patrick’s length. “Get yourself all lubed up, honey. Me too. Nice and slick, okay?”

Patrick nodded, clearing his throat. “David?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I think this might be one of those out of body moments I was talking about earlier.”

David smiled. “Yeah, for me, too. We’ll—we’ll float up there together, okay?”

Patrick’s eyes started to water. “Okay, David,” he whispered.

He wasn’t even sure what he did next. It all became a fevered mix of hands, lips, tangled limbs, and soft moans, and then he was pushing into David and they both stilled, eyes wide as they stared at each other.

“Oh my god,” Patrick gasped. “Holy shit. _David_!”

David nodded frantically, his eyes wide and awed. “I know. I _know_.”

Patrick rested his forehead against David’s and heaved in a few long breaths. “There’s no way I’m going to last. You feel so fucking good.”

“S’okay. I’m close, anyway. Just—here, try this.” David shifted, lifted his body somehow, and then Patrick was at a different angle. David’s head fell back and his mouth opened. “Fuck. Yeah, just… right there.”

Patrick focused on not actively dying. The change in position had done something for him, too.

“ _Jesus_. Fuck, David.”

“Yes, please,” David gasped, smiling a little.

Patrick huffed out a laugh and kissed the smile off David’s lips. Then he started to move, lost in the feel and pressure of David all around and under him.

He’d been right—it didn’t take long... for either of them.

Nothing had ever been more perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick slept the whole way back home.

Not only was he exhausted from not sleeping all night, he didn’t want to talk. He knew Rachel was dying to discuss everything about David, and he just—couldn’t. Not after what happened that morning. Everything was too fresh—too raw—and he already missed David more than he wanted to deal with.

When she finally pulled up to his apartment, he grabbed his bag and thanked her, opening the door and stepping out onto the parking lot.

“Hey, Pat?” Rachel asked, her voice soft.

“Yeah?”

“I’m here if you need someone to talk to. You know that, right?”

He nodded. “I know, Rachel. Thank you. I just want to sleep now.”

She nodded. “It will be okay, Patrick.”

He smiled. “I know it will. Eventually. Thanks.” He shut the door and waved, watching her drive away before he trudged upstairs. Letting himself into his apartment, he checked his phone. No more texts from David since right after they left town, but he was also working the closing shift at the Blouse Barn, so Patrick hadn’t really expected any.

Still, maybe finding just _one_ text waiting for him would have made his heart feel better.

He felt hollow. They were back to waiting and relying on texts from each other, and that sucked so bad. Especially after everything that had happened over the last couple days.

Sighing, he typed out a quick text.

Made it home safe. I already miss you.  
  
I love you  
  


Then, he set his phone on his dresser and fell into bed.

***

He woke up shivering in a dark room. Glancing around in confusion, it took him a second to remember that he was home, David wasn’t next to him, and that he’d fallen asleep, fully clothed, on top of his covers.

Groaning, he rolled out of bed and stripped off his clothes before climbing under the covers—trying to slow the hard shivers wracking his body. Once he was finally warm, he grabbed his phone to see if David had texted.

He had.

Quite a lot.

Patrick smiled and started to read.

I miss you already, too  
  
It was really hard to concentrate at work  
  
Wendy is stressed about something, but I’m not sure what  
  
She told me she was really glad I had a boyfriend for emotional support  
  
I don’t know how I’m supposed to take THAT  
  
So, that was weird  
  
And I miss you  
  
You aren’t answering, so you must be asleep  
  
I love you, Patrick. So much  
  
And I miss you  
  
I’m going to keep saying that until it hurts less  
  
So, I guess that means I’ll always say it  
  
Sleep well, honey  
  


Patrick wiped his eyes and sniffed. It was _way_ too late to text David back. He’d inevitably wake him up, and then they’d stay up all night talking, and David had to go to work again in the morning. Patrick didn’t want him to have another off day, not if things were already weird with Wendy.

He set his phone back down on the table and turned away from it, gripping his hands into fists to reduce the temptation to respond.

Then he willed himself to sleep.

***

The next morning, Patrick woke up feeling slightly better. He grabbed his phone to find more texts from David.

I found out why Wendy was acting so weird  
  
Apparently, the store isn’t doing great  
  
And that’s somehow my fault?  
  
She’s afraid she may have to close down  
  
Also, there’s some place in Australia (??) that wants to buy our name  
  
She's thinking of selling to them  
  
How the fuck did they even find us?  
  
Wendy’s webpage looks like it was made by Geocities!  
  
Anyway, I might have an idea  
  
And I miss you  
  
x  
  


Patrick read through all that, his forehead scrunching. That was a lot to take in, but David potentially losing his job wasn’t going to help their plans of being together any time soon. It _did_ make one thing clearer than it had been last night—Patrick needed to figure out his shit quicker than he anticipated.

I miss you more  
  
Call me tonight when you're off work?  
  
I want to hear all about this  
  
And I want to hear your voice  
  
I love you  
  
xx  
  


Patrick jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. Focusing on work was going to be really fucking hard.

***

After work, Patrick still hadn’t heard from David, so he headed to his parent’s house. He wanted to talk to them about the weekend and where his head was at. Plus, he really needed his mom’s advice.

Pulling into their driveway, he turned off the engine and started to open the door when his phone rang.

“Hey!” David’s voice felt like a caress in his ear, and Patrick sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headrest.

“Hi, baby. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Yours, too. I just saw you, Patrick. I shouldn’t miss you this much already.” David almost sounded petulant.

“I know. I feel the same way. Work would be so much more bearable if I knew I was coming home to you after I clocked out. Then we could just cuddle on the couch and eat pizza.”

“Oh.” David’s voice went soft, and he sniffed. “That’s a really nice thought.”

Patrick nodded, his eyes still closed. “It is,” he agreed. “Tell me what’s going on with the store, baby. It sounds serious.”

“It is. Wendy’s definitely going to sell the name to that company. I’ve convinced her to let me talk to the representative about it. Alexis has somehow invited herself along, of course.” David sounded annoyed.

“Wait. You’re talking to the representative? When?”

“Tomorrow. I have an idea for how I’m going to try and talk them into giving Wendy more money. It’s—it’s the least I can do, I guess.”

“David, what’s your idea?”

“Well, it’s more like a loose outline than an idea....” David admitted, his voice a little uncertain.

“Baby, are you _sure_ you want to take this on?”

“Yes.” David’s voice lost the uncertain edge. “I’m capable, Patrick.”

“David, I _know_ you’re capable of doing anything you set your mind to. I just was curious about your plan, that’s all.”

“I think I’m just going to read the room and see what happens. They’re going to pay her for the name, regardless. If I can get her just a little more money—well, I _should_. I feel partially responsible for all this happening. I guess people in Elmdale don’t really respect my vision of the store.”

“Maybe people in Elmdale just really liked busty mannequins with offensive nipples.”

David laughed, the sound bright. “That too.” He paused. “God, I miss you, Patrick.”

Patrick sighed. “I miss you, too. We’ll figure this out, David. I’m not letting any extended amount of time go by without seeing you again. Yesterday was….” His voice trailed off on a sigh.

“Yeah,” David agreed, his own voice barely a whisper. “Yesterday _was_.”

Patrick smiled. “I just pulled up to my parent’s house, baby. I thought I should come talk to them about… everything.”

“I thought they already knew about us.”

“They do. I mean, they know I’m talking to you and that we’re a thing, but it’s a bit different after this weekend, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah. Things are definitely different.” David sighed. “I wish you were still here.”

“I wish that, too. I love you, David. So fucking much. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“Okay. But, if I lose my job, Patrick….”

“Don’t think about that. If I have to save up more to make this happen, I will. You’re worth it.”

“Oh,” David said, sniffing. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Patrick smiled. “Well, get used to it because it’s the truth, and I plan on saying it until you believe it.”

David sniffed again. He was definitely crying now. “I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you, too. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Once I’m back home?”

“Okay. Have a good time at your parent’s, honey.”

“I will. Talk to you soon, baby.”

“Okay. Love you. Bye.”

David hung up and Patrick smiled, wiping his cheeks before opening his eyes and turning to step out of the car.

His dad stood by the driver’s door, face pink and gaze darting to the side.

“Fuck!” Patrick exclaimed, falling back onto the driver’s seat. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! You caught me by surprise. How long have you been standing there?”

His dad cleared his throat. “I—uh—I saw you drive up and open the door, and then you didn’t get out, so I thought I’d come see if you needed help. I didn’t realize you were on the phone until I got here, and then, um—I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Patrick’s face flamed hot. “How much did you hear?”

His dad’s gaze finally met his and he smiled. “Enough.”

Patrick shut his eyes tight and scrubbed his face. “Oh, God. Well, I guess I don’t have much to explain to you, huh?”

“Nope.” A hand fell on his shoulder and Patrick opened his eyes. His dad smiled down at him and squeezed. The weight of his hand was grounding, somehow. “You sound happy, son.”

“I am. David—um—he makes me happy.”

“I can see that. So, you’re apparently here for dinner and conversation. Let’s go find your mother, okay?” He let go of Patrick’s shoulder and started to walk toward the house

“Okay,” Patrick said, nodding and getting out fo the car to follow. “Thank you, Dad. For being cool about this. For understanding.”

His dad stopped and turned back to face him. “I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy, Patrick. And I can see that this David does that. You look different—from before, with Rachel. I can’t wait to meet the person who put that look in your eyes. Plus, your mom already seems to think he hung the moon. I guess some photographs of him really made an impression?”

Patrick grinned and blushed. “Yeah, they made an impression, alright. And, Dad? I can’t wait for you guys to meet him, too.”


	26. Chapter 26

Dinner went amazingly well. His parents had been so understanding about his relationship with David, and tried to help him sort out his next steps. Patrick still wasn’t completely sure what those _were_ yet, but he was incredibly grateful his parents made it perfectly clear they would support whatever he decided to do.

He’d gone home, called David, and cried with relief over the phone about the whole thing. His parents had known about David for months, of course, but it felt different now—bigger and more solid. It was a huge weight off his shoulders, and he just wanted to snuggle up to his boyfriend and celebrate.

Once he was done crying, David had talked him through some of the most emotional phone sex they’d ever had, and Patrick fell asleep, replete and happy.

When he woke up, he’d received a picture from David, followed by a couple texts. Patrick’s mouth dropped open. The picture was fucking hot: David in a fitted striped suit—black and deep blue—a black tie, and crisp, white shirt.

He looked _beautiful_.

Patrick had no idea he had a kink for hot businessman, but there it was.

On top of that, David’s texts made him smile.

Good morning, honey  
  
Here’s my outfit for the day  
  
Do I look professional enough to talk someone out of money?  
  
I think I might  
  
Wish me luck! I’ll let you know what happens  
  
Love you!  
  
xx  
  
Baby!  
  
You look amazing!  
  
You're going to kick ass, David, I know it  
  
I love you so much  
  
Good luck!!  
  


Then he got up and got ready for the day.

***

David didn’t text for a while, and Patrick was starting to worry that maybe things hadn’t gone as well as they’d hoped.

Finally, a couple hours later, Patrick got a barrage of texts from David.

Patrick  
  
PATRICK!!  
  
Holy shit. HOLY SHIT!!  
  
You’re never going to believe what happened!  
  
Call me when you can!  
  


Patrick immediately dialed, his heart in his throat.

“Patrick!” David’s tone was both happy and shocked.

“What’s going on?”

“Alexis and I rocked it. We completely fucking _rocked_ it. The lady thought we were lawyers, and it was amazing. We negotiated a much higher payment for Wendy. _Much_ higher. So, um—she gave me some of the money as a thank you.”

“Oh, well, that was nice of her! How much did she give you?”

“Patrick. This is just—this is where it gets crazy—forty thousand.”

Patrick stopped breathing for a minute.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? Forty _thousand_?!”

“Yeah. I just—holy shit, Patrick. _Forty thousand_! Honey… you could come here tomorrow, if you wanted. I could, like—get us a place, or something.”

Patrick blinked, then stood up and started pacing. That sounded amazing, but….

“David, that’s _your_ money. You’ve gone so long without any, and I couldn’t ask you to do that for me.”

“It would be for _us_ , Patrick, not just you.”

“No, I know that. And, I’d be lying if I said I didn't want to take you up on it and start packing immediately.”

“But?” David’s tone was cautious, a little hurt.

Patrick couldn’t stand David being hurt.

“David. I fucking love you. I want to be with you. Nothing makes me happier than the thought of waking up next to you every day. But, I want us to do this right. As _equals_. I want to bring as much into this relationship as you. That money is _yours_. You deserve it. Do something for _you_ —not us. Do something that makes you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy.”

“I know. And you make _me_ happy. But, baby, I want you to save that money. Save it for something that you know is right… separate from us. I’m going to be with you, I promise. But, I want to be a part of that whole process—an _active_ part. I don’t want us either of us to feel like I owe you anything because you _paid_ for me to be with you. That’s too similar to things in your past, and I do _not_ want that for us. Not even a little. I don’t want us going into the rest of our lives together with similarities to your past looming over our relationship.”

“The rest of our lives together?” David whispered.

“Well, yeah. I mean… those are the stakes here, right? For me, anyway. You’re _it_ for me, David. As far as I’m concerned, we’ve got plenty of time to do this right.”

“Well, fuck.” David whispered, his voice wet. “I went into this call thinking you’d be here with me by end of week.”

“I know. I’m sorry, baby.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re right. And—thank you, Patrick. Thank you for not letting me repeat mistakes from my past. Not that I think you being here would be a mistake, not at all, but… I get it.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “I’ve never had anyone think of me like that. You’re—you’re so fucking special to me.”

“You’re special to me, too.”

“I know. I haven’t even told my family about the money yet. You’re the only person I’ve told. They’re going to want to spend it. It’s been so long since we’ve had any money.”

“Tell them you’re saving it. I mean it, David. You’ll know when it’s time to spend it. It will feel right. For _you_. Not anyone else.”

“Okay,” David whispered. “I’m heading back to the motel now. I’ll let you know how it goes. I-I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’m so proud of you.”

David’s trembling breath was loud in the phone. “Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.”

The line went dead, and Patrick drew in a breath. That was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, turning the offer down. Everything in him screamed to take David up on it and be with him tomorrow, but it wasn’t right. Not this way. It was still fucking hard to say no, though.

Putting his head in his hands, Patrick did his best not to cry.

It wasn’t easy.

***

He went to go see his mom, again.

It was becoming a habit.

Before, when he’d been in relationships, everything felt so wrong that he never wanted to discuss any portion of it with his family. But, now… that’s all he wanted to do.

He walked in the house, calling out for her, and she answered from the direction of the kitchen. She stood at the stove and looked up, smiling, when he entered. Once she saw his face, her smile disappeared.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“I want you to tell me that I haven’t made a mistake.”

“About what? Not David?” She looked concerned and confused.

“Not David. Not like that. Here, let me explain.” He sat down at the table and recounted everything that had happened in the last couple days.

When he finished, she brought her hand up to her face and let out a little laugh, which sounded suspiciously wet.

“Oh, honey. You’re such a sweet boy.”

“Was I stupid, Mom? Should I have taken him up on his offer?”

“No, absolutely not. You were right to tell him what you did, but I know how hard that must have been for you.”

Patrick nodded. “It was _so_ hard, Mom.”

“Yeah, I can see how it would be. What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. I’m thinking of picking up a lot of overtime to save money. I-I don’t really like being in my apartment alone—not anymore… so working longer hours is best all around. I figure if I save up for a couple more months I can start looking for a place to stay and a job in Schitt’s Creek.”

She bit her lip and nodded. “You know I’ll miss having you nearby, but I really think this is good for you, sweetie. I think David is good for you.”

“I know he’s good for me.”

“Does he know that’s what you’re going to do?”

Patrick shook his head. “No. I kind-of want to surprise him. Plus, if I can’t save as fast as I’m hoping, I don’t want to disappoint him. It’s better if he doesn’t know until I’m there.”

She cocked her head and watched him. “This looks good on you, sweetie.”

“What does?”

“Love.”

Patrick’s grinned and ducked his head. “Mom.”

She laughed. “It’s fine, sweetie. You don’t have to respond to that. Just know that I support you and whatever you decide to do. But, when you move there, I need you to come visit at least once every couple of months. And bring that boyfriend of yours. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Patrick nodded. “I can definitely do that.” He paused. “ _We_ can do that.”


	27. Chapter 27

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months that were all filled with phone calls, texts, dreams, and plans about their future—someday. Patrick picked up a ton of overtime, which was honestly starting to drain him of the will to live. He thought he loved business, but day in and day out of cubicle living was getting to him.

He wanted something bigger—something where it felt like he mattered. Where he’d make a difference. He didn’t know how he’d find any job like that in Schitt’s Creek, but at least if he was there, he’d have David by his side.

All he had where he was now was an empty apartment and a boring job.

Until that day came, though, he just needed to keep working and keep saving.

***

Patrick, I need you to talk me out of something  
  
What am I talking you out of, baby?  
  
The general store went out of business  
  
Yeah, I know. You told me that already  
  
I know  
  
But, like what if...  
  
What if what?  
  
What if I leased the space?  
  
For my own store?  
  
The one I talked to you about?  
  
The one where you’d curate and do the consignment thing?  
  
Yeah  
  
Is that too crazy of an idea?  
  
I have the money for start-up, still  
  
thanks to you  
  
Ugh  
  
Talk me out of it, honey  
  
Why would I want to do that?  
  
I've always thought it's a good idea, David  
  
I actually love the idea  
  
I think you’d really have something there  
  
Really?  
  
Absolutely  
  
You should do it, David  
  
What can I do to help?  
  
You already are helping  
  
Just by being in my life the past year  
  
Let me think on it a little more  
  
Don't talk yourself out of it  
  
Okay, I'll try not to  
  
I love you, David  
  
You can do this  
  
I love you, too  
  
TTYL  
  
xx  
  


***

So, turns out that Christmas World is interested in the space, too  
  
The weird place that does xmas year round?  
  
That's the one  
  
The town wants them more than they want my idea  
  
Including my own mother  
  
She voted against my application  
  
In favor of theirs  
  
What?!  
  
Something else, too  
  
Something even worse  
  
What could be worse than that?  
  
You know all my galleries, in NY?  
  
Yeah, what about them?  
  
All this time, I thought I made them successful  
  
You DID, baby!  
  
No.  
  
No, I did not  
  
Turns out, my parents bought all my patrons  
  
Paid them above asking price to purchase pieces  
  
None of it was actually me  
  
So, probably a good thing the town didn’t accept my application  
  
I'd probably fuck that up, too  
  


Patrick stared at his phone, the rage inside him building. Why the hell did everyone treat David like this? His own fucking family, even! He took a deep breath and called.

“Hi.” David sounded so sad—so dejected.

“Fuck them.”

David barked out a laugh. “What?”

“Fuck them, David.”

“Who?”

“Everyone who has ever doubted you. If you can’t get this space, then we’ll just find another. Then you can show them what you’re really capable of.”

“Oh, honey. Thank you, but you and I both know that’s a stretch.” David’s voice grew thick and hoarse. “I really wish you were here. I could use a hug right now.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry about Christmas World, but I’m even more sorry about your parents. They shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“I think they thought they were helping.”

“Well, obviously that’s what they _thought_. It doesn’t mean it hurts any less.”

“No. That’s definitely true.”

“I mean it, David. We’ll find another spot and we’ll make the store happen.”

“Oh, _we_ will, huh?” David asked, but Patrick could hear the smile working its way back into his voice.

“ _We_ will. I know you could do it yourself, David, but I think I could be an asset,” Patrick said. “I’m a business major and you’ve got artistic vision for days. We’d be a great team. We could build it into something great, _together_ —if you want, I mean.”

“Yeah. I want. I’d like that,” David whispered. “I’d love to build something with you. I just don’t how it will be possible right now.”

“I don’t either, but we’ll find a way to make it happen. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, but I have to go now, honey. I have to meet my family for dinner.”

“Alright. I’m here if you need me, David. For anything.”

“I know, Patrick. And I love you for it.”

“I love you, too, David.”

***

Patrick, guess what?  
  
What?  
  
Christmas World backed out  
  
The town council awarded me the space!  
  
What???  
  
I'm calling you in a second  
  
Don't go anywhere  
  


Patrick got up from his desk and headed into the hallway, away from his workmates, and called David.

“Hi, honey.”

“David! You have the space?”

“I do.” David sounded both smug and bashful. It was a perplexing combination, but wholly, uniquely him.

“What happened?”

“Mom had a change of heart. Also, I guess it didn’t hurt that the only other applicant changed their mind, but still—it’s mine!”

“Baby! That’s so exciting! What’s next?”

David laughed. “I have no fucking idea. This is where having my business major boyfriend living here instead of hundreds of miles away would be super helpful.”

Patrick frowned and glanced down the boring, beige hallway laid out in front of him, cubicles dotting the landscape. He’d never hated it more than he did in that moment.

“I know. I’m so sorry, David. I’ll do whatever I can to help, even from so far away. What do you need from me?”

“Oh, I don’t even know yet. I don’t get the keys for a couple weeks. Not until the first of the month.”

“Oh, ok. That’s good.”

“Well, I mean—is it, though? I’d rather start now than later.”

“That gives me a little lead time,” Patrick said without thinking, then winced.

“Lead time? For what?”

“Um, just—trying to work through details with you, I guess,” Patrick hedged.

“Oh. Okay.” David paused, then laughed. “This is really happening, honey! I’m going to try to create something by myself.”

“I know. I’m so proud of you.”

“I just wish you were here to build it with me, like we talked about the other day.”

“Me too. Soon, baby. I promise.”

“I know. Okay, I have to go, my parents want us to do some continental breakfast thing.”

“David, I swear to God, you’re always choosing food over me.”

David laughed again. “I have my priorities, honey.”

“Clearly,” Patrick deadpanned.

“Awww, I love you, Patrick. Even more than bagels.”

“Wow, that’s high praise, coming from David Rose.”

“The highest.”

“Go eat your breakfast, David. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you, honey. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yep. Call me tonight. I know just what we can do to celebrate.”

“Oooh! I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, you’ll like it alright.”

David giggled. “I have to go meet my parents, you degenerate, and you’re at work. Be good. I’ll talk to you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Oh, and David?”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations, baby.”

When they got off the phone, Patrick wandered back to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a post-it note he’d been considering for the last few weeks.

Now was finally the time.

He took a deep breath and dialed, waiting for the line to connect.

“Hello, Ray? This is Patrick Brewer. We spoke last month? I know this is probably a long-shot, but is that job and room combination still available?”


	28. Chapter 28

In the whole year he’d known David, Patrick had never held a secret this long. He was going crazy, wanting to blurt it out, just to hear David’s reaction. He’d be so happy. They’d _both_ be so happy, but Patrick had a cheezy, romantic plan, and he wanted to follow through with it.

David loved rom-com’s, and even though Patrick didn’t fully understand the fascination, he was going to give David a _moment_ , damn it! A _meet-cute_ , as it were—even though they’d been dating a year and had already had sex, but whatever. David was still getting his meet-cute. He deserved it.

Ray was surprisingly on board with the idea, practically vibrating with glee over the phone— _after_ he’d gotten over the initial shock that Patrick was David’s boyfriend.

“David Rose? As is Rose Video? The ones who lost all their money? You know, because of the crooked business manag—”

“Yep, that’s the one, Ray. We’ve been dating long-distance for a year and I’m going to surprise him by moving to Schitt’s Creek. He just got awarded the lease to the old general store, and he’s going to need to start filing papers soon, so—”

“Oh, I know. I’m on the town council. It seems like a crazy idea, and Christmas World would have been great. I know Bob really wanted it. Well, Gwen wanted it more, and whatever Gwen wants, Bob _definitely_ wants. Gwen wears the pants in that relationship. You know, I’ve always wondered about her and the pastor—”

“Ray!” Patrick interrupted, raising his voice. God, living with this guy was going to be interesting. In his entire life, Patrick had never run across someone so enthusiastic about _everything_. “Ray, please tell me you can keep this a secret?”

“Oh, absolutely, Patrick! I never talk to David, anyway. He’s very strange. Wears so much black. So many sweaters, even in the dead of summer! He must have low body temperature. Did you know that’s a real medical condition? Something to do with the thyroid, I think….”

Patrick sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “Ray. This is very important. I need to surprise David with this. It’s supposed to be a grand, romantic gesture. I don’t want it to be ruined by him finding out I’m coming to town before I’m actually there.”

“Oh, I completely understand, Patrick. Wild horses couldn’t drag it out of me. What do you need me to do?”

“Okay. David is probably going to call you soon wanting to set up an appointment to file his incorporation papers. I’ve already talked to him about it. When he does, I need you to schedule it for Friday morning, okay?”

“Friday morning? But, you’re not coming until Thursday night, right? And I already have an engagement shoot lined up for Friday morning.”

“You can keep whatever appointments you have planned, Ray. _I’ll_ be taking David’s appointment.”

“Ohhhh….” Ray’s tone was thrilled. “That’s very romantic, Patrick. I see you’re trying to surprise him. I’m not sure David is big on surprises, though. I’ve seen him go almost feral—”

“Ray,” Patrick interrupted again. “David will be fine with _this_ surprise.”

“Oh, okay. If you’re sure…?”

“I’m sure, Ray. Just set it up.”

“Okay, Patrick. This is very exciting. Almost as exciting as the time I watched Ronnie try to woo the florist with a kitten. That didn’t go so well for either of them. Turns out, the florist is allergic to cats, and—”

Patrick sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Ray go on and on about people he didn’t know yet. God, Ray _really_ liked to gossip.

He fucking _prayed_ Ray could manage to keep this a secret for just a few more days. That’s all he needed. Just a few more days.

***

Patrick’s car was packed, and his family—and Rachel—stood on the porch, hugging him goodbye.

“Oh, I’m going to miss you so much, sweetie,” his mom gushed. “You call me the minute you get settled in.”

Patrick nodded against her neck. “I will. Love you, Mom. See you soon.”

She wiped her eyes and made a sad noise, gazing out into the street.

Patrick glanced at his dad. “Dad?”

His father cleared his throat. “I’m proud of you, Son. You’re a real go-getter, setting out to do this, and I couldn’t be more proud.”

Patrick’s eyes teared up. “Thank you, Dad. That means a lot.”

His dad nodded. “You go be happy, son.”

Patrick nodded. “I plan on it.”

He turned and looked at his car, “Um, I should go if I want to get there in time to settle in before the morning.”

His parent both murmured their agreement and yanked him in for a group hug. When Patrick finally pulled away, he glanced at Rachel and nodded at his car. “Come to the car with me? We can say goodbye there.”

“Yep.” Her eyes were glassy with tears, but she smiled. “Right behind you.”

They got to the car, and he waved to his parents before turning to her. “Rachel, I—”

“David’s been texting me, and it’s very hard not to tell him about what you’re planning. I hope you realize what a good friend I’ve been, keeping my mouth shut about this.”

Patrick’s mouth fell open. “David’s been texting you?!”

She grinned, almost gloating. “Yes. We’ve been discussing movies and reality TV—things neither of us has _ever_ been able to discuss with _you_ , so I should also get thanks for _that_.”

“ _Just_ movies and reality TV?”

Rachel laughed. “Well, and you, of course. There’s lots of talk about you.”

“Rachel! What has he said? No. Don’t tell me. I’m afraid to know.”

She snorted. “Please, Patrick. He’s so in love with you, it’s disgusting. I just—I had to make sure he was truly all in with you.”

“And?” Patrick hated the little sliver of doubt he felt just then. Sometimes he could still hardly believe that someone as wonderful and unique as David could love someone as boringly normal as him.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Patrick. That boy would do _anything_ for you. He’s SO in. One hundred and fifty percent. He loooooooooooooooves you.” She drew the word out, making googly eyes and kissy noises.

“Ugh. You’re twelve, Rachel.”

“I’m aware.” She lunged forward and gave him a huge hug. “Go get your man, Patrick. I’m so happy for you. You guys are going to be fine. And David is going to lose his mind when he sees you. I’m going to need full play-by-play of how it all goes down, okay? You owe me that.”

Patrick nodded and hugged her back. “Okay, though I’m sure you’ll get it from David before you’ll get it from me.” He pulled back and stared at her. “Thank you, Rachel. For everything—but especially for still being my friend—despite everything.”

She punched his shoulder. “I’ve known you since we were five. You’re stuck with me. When you guys get married, I better be in the wedding party.”

Patrick stopped breathing. He’d never really considered that because it seemed so far out of the realm of possibility, but—maybe? David as his _husband_? Oh God. Could that actually be a thing?

Rachel bent over with laughter. “Oh my god, your face! You just realized that’s an option, huh?”

Patrick blinked and opened his mouth, but he couldn’t form words.

She stood and grinned at him, both happy and a little wistful. “You _hated_ the idea of marrying me, don’t think I didn’t know that. But, man… if you could see your face right now. You definitely don’t hate the idea of marrying David. You’ve got full on heart-eyes, Patrick. _Full_ on.”

“I—I…” Patrick started to say, but his words caught in his throat and his eyes started to tear up. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Yep, that’s what I thought. Like I said, I better be in the wedding party.”

Patrick leaned over and hugged her again. “Thank you. I-I have to get on the road now.”

She squeezed him tight. “Yep. Tell David hi for me.”

“I will. I’ll talk to you later.”

He hopped in the driver’s seat, wiped his eyes, and started the engine.

***

Patrick was pretty sure he was going to vomit.

David’s appointment was in less than ten minutes, and Patrick had been pacing the dining room/file storage room at Ray’s for the last half hour, full of nervous energy.

He was going to see David again. Finally. After almost four months since the last time he saw him—the last time he got to hold him. Four months of working long hours, so many phone calls, facetimes, and endless texts, and now—finally—they could see each other every day if they wanted.

It seemed like a dream.

He heard the front door creak open and David’s soft voice ask Ray about his appointment, and Patrick went a little light-headed. He leaned back against the table and focused on breathing, listening to Ray’s voice say something in his enthusiastic way. Then he heard his name.

“Patrick! B-13!”

Patrick took a deep breath and stood, walking on legs he could no longer feel toward the living room.

David stood, looking around the room with a kind of a bored awe, holding out a small ticket stub. His gaze finally landed on Patrick and he gasped, then let out a little scream. The couple getting their pictures taken both jumped, glancing across the room with concern. Ray snorted with a delighted laugh.

“Patrick?!” David yelled.

“Surprise!” Patrick answered, grinning. He was crying through his smile, but he didn’t care. It was so fucking good to see David again. He looked so _good_.

“Ohmygod. Oh my GOD!” David rushed forward and grabbed him, pulling him in tight and peppering his face and neck with kisses. “Oh my god. You’re here. How are you here? What are you doing at _Ray’s_?!”

Patrick laughed and stepped back. “I live here now. I’m renting a room upstairs, and Ray gave me a job doing businessy things. Like the incorporation papers I’m filing for you today, for instance.”

David blinked at him, his mouth dropping open. “You _live_ here? Like—for good? You’re here now? You’re not leaving?”

Patrick held out his hands wide. “I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

David’s face crumpled and tears started trailing down his cheeks. Ray looked both concerned and delighted, swinging the camera around toward them.

Patrick grabbed David’s arm and pulled him back into the dining room before Ray could manage to take a shot.

“Baby! Are you okay? I didn’t think you’d be upset.”

“I-I’m not u-upset,” David whispered between sobs, his face hidden by his hands. “I-I’m really h-happy.”

Patrick chuckled and pulled David’s hands away. “You could have fooled me.” Leaning forward, he kissed the tears off David’s cheeks, and then glanced at the doorway into the living room. “Do you want to go upstairs for a minute? Get away from everyone and talk?”

David nodded. “Y-yes. Please.”

“Okay, c’mon. Follow me.”

Patrick popped his head around the corner and looked into the living room. “Ray? I’m going to go upstairs and talk to David for a bit, okay?”

“Okay! You boys have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Eww,” David whispered from behind him, and Patrick grinned.

“Uh, thanks, Ray.”

He turned, took in David’s tear-streaked and slightly disgusted expression and laughed. It seemed absurd to laugh at that, but he was just so damn happy to finally be here.

“What’s so funny?” David asked, frowning slightly and rubbing the tears off his cheeks.

Patrick caught his hands and kissed them. “Nothing. I’m just happy, too.”

David’s expression softened. “Oh. Okay. Show me your room, honey?”

Patrick sucked in a breath. “Yep. I can do that.”

Grabbing David’s hand, he pulled him upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

David glanced around Patrick’s room, his face going on a journey.

Patrick tried not to laugh.

“Um, this is—something?” David finally said, chewing on his lower lip.

“I didn’t choose the furnishings, David. It came like this.”

“Oh, thank God,” David breathed out. “For a minute there, I was terrified about having to teach you interior design.”

“No, no… I think I’m good with that. Not as good as you, I’m sure, but I wouldn’t normally choose wicker.”

David flashed him a quick grin and glanced above the bed. “Home Sweet Home, huh?”

“Well, you’ve met Ray. I think this is in keeping with his overall—presence.”

“Uh, yeah. I can’t believe you’re staying with him.”

“It was the cheapest option, and I couldn’t stand being away from you any longer.” Patrick moved forward and sat on the bed, patting it. “Here. Come here.”

David flushed and smiled crookedly, his dimple more prominent on one side. “Okay.”

He walked over and lowered himself next to Patrick, still staring at him with wide, slightly awe-struck eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here. For _good_. Not just for a couple days.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. It’s surreal for me, too.” He reached up and cupped David’s cheek. “I’m here now, though. I-I can help with the store, if you want?”

David’s eyes lit up. “You can! Oh God, that’s—that’s so good. I’ve been kind-of freaking out about it today, honestly. I can envision how it will look—all the products—but the details—” David waved his hands. “You know how I am about remembering details.”

Patrick smiled. “I _do_ know, yes.” He leaned forward and ran his gaze over David’s face, staring at his lips a minute before glancing back up at his eyes. They’d gone dark, focused on Patrick’s mouth. That’s all the confirmation Patrick needed, so he leaned forward and kissed him, slow and gentle.

David sighed into it, leaning into him and wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. He hummed and tightened his grip, pulling Patrick tighter against his chest.

For Patrick, it felt like coming home.

He finally pulled back, breaking the kiss, and rested his forehead against David’s—idly running his hands through the shorter hair above David’s neck.

“Why’d you stop,” David whined. “I _like_ kissing you. It’s been too long not being able to.”

“I like kissing you, too.”

“Then why’d you stop?”

“Well, I’ve been here less than twenty-four hours, and Ray has a pretty wholesome, newly engaged couple just downstairs, and I have absolutely no idea what the acoustics are like in this place.”

David’s eyebrows pinched together. “What do acoustics have to do with kissing?”

“David, there’s no way I’m kissing you for any longer than we just did without taking your clothes off. And once I get your clothes off, you’re bound to get loud.”

David blew out a soft laugh and leaned back, grinning at Patrick. “Sure of yourself, aren’t you? And _me_? You're calling _me_ out? I seem to recall _you_ didn’t exactly take a vow of silence last time. I think I’ve found a bit of a screamer in you.”

Patrick yanked David’s face back to his and kissed him again, deeper this time. David moaned, his fingers digging into Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick pulled back again. “I’ve got one in you, too. We should test out who is actually louder. Just—not right now.”

David groaned. “You’re a tease.”

Patrick nodded. “Probably.” He leaned forward and kissed David again, not able to resist the temptation. He only intended it to be a quick peck, but David met the kiss with more enthusiasm than Patrick expected.

Things escalated quickly.

They’d just fallen back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and lips, when the door burst open and Ray’s cheerful voice boomed in the small space.

“Boys! Are either of you hungry?”

“Fuck!” David shrieked and threw his body backward, accidentally tumbling off the bed. His feeble voice rose from the direction of the floor. “Ow.”

Patrick clapped his hands over his mouth to keep the laugh from escaping. His eyes felt cartoonishly large. What the hell had just happened?

David grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself up, propping his arms on the mattress and resting his head on them, watching Patrick with a combination of annoyance and humor. His eyes flicked over to Ray, then back to Patrick. He raised one eyebrow.

Oh. Right.

Patrick sat up and turned to the door, where Ray stood—his face frozen in a grimace of a smile.

“What did you need Ray?” He did his best to keep his voice even. It was his first day there, after all.

The question seemed to bring life back into Ray’s motionless form. “Oh! Are either of you boys hungry? I was just going to make some lunch and thought maybe you’d both want some. I know you didn’t eat breakfast, Patrick, on account of all of the pacing around the house, waiting for David’s appointment.”

Patrick face flushed hot and he hazarded a glance over at David.

David watched him with a small smile, the expression in his eyes _so_ fond. “You were pacing over me, honey?” he asked softly.

“Oh, yes!” Ray interrupted. “He even looked like he was going to be sick all over my Ficus tree. I was very worried about it, actually.”

“We couldn’t have that,” David answered, still watching Patrick.

“No.” Ray agreed, his tone way too enthusiastic for the strange turn in the conversation. “So, about lunch?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Patrick answered, his gaze still locked with David’s. The fond smile was morphing into something else, curling up on one side as David bit his cheek. The look in his eyes was absolutely wicked.

Ray’s voice broke through Patrick’s sudden fog of lust. “Oh. Okay. I’ll just go make myself some then. Unless you change your mind?”

“I don’t know if I will, Ray,” Patrick said, trying to remain calm. He really just wanted him to leave so he could kiss that smirk off David’s face.

“Ok. I’ll just see you boys later.”

Patrick just nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Ray left the room and Patrick surged across the bed, grabbing David’s head with both hands and smashing his lips against that smile. David giggled into it, the happy sound quickly morphing into a longer moan as he began to respond to the kiss.

“Oh, _boys_?” Ray shouted, his voice way too close.

David yelped and jumped up, staggering back until his back hit the wall. He laughed, the sound incredulous and horrified, as his hands fluttered in the air. “OhmyGOD,” he breathed out, staring at Ray, then back at Patrick.

Patrick groaned and sat up again. “ _What_ , Ray?!”

“I just remembered that there’s cheesecake. I was wondering if you wanted a piece.”

“No,” Patrick started to say, but David’s voice cut over him.

“Yes, please.”

Patrick glanced over at him, raising his eyebrows and mouthing, “What?”

David shrugged. “I like cheesecake.”

Ray clapped his hands. “Excellent! I’ll see you downstairs.”

Patrick watched him leave and called after him. “Ray!”

Ray popped back into the room. “Yes, Patrick?”

“Can you please shut the door behind you?”

“Oh, yes! Of course.” He grinned and shut the door, finally leaving them alone.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” David asked, giggling.

“That was my boyfriend accepting a piece of cheesecake from someone who may very well be a lunatic.”

David shook his head. “Not a lunatic. Just very… enthusiastic.”

“I can see that.” He scrubbed his face with this hands and looked around the room. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“A lot of conversations you never thought you’d have, honey.”

***

They listened to Ray happily chat about people Patrick hadn’t met yet, but David appeared to listen, nodding appropriately and murmuring affirmations at the right times.

All while stuffing his face with a second piece of cheesecake, of course.

Patrick was impressed he was being so nice. Maybe sugar was the key ingredient to unlocking that in David's reaction to other people.

Another client of Ray’s finally showed up, and they were left alone in the kitchen. David took the empty plate from in front of Patrick and set it in the sink. Then he turned back to him and draped himself over Patrick’s shoulders, like a warm, cashmere scarf. He began lightly kissing Patrick’s neck, right below his ear.

Patrick let his head fall to one side, giving David more access. David took advantage, and before long, Patrick was whimpering and gripping the edge of the table, trying really hard not to spin around and take David up against the kitchen counter.

“Wanna go see the store?” David whispered in his ear, his voice low and seductive.

It took Patrick a minute to work out that the tone and the words were very different.

“Huh? Wha?”

David chuckled and nibbled at his earlobe. “Do you want to go see the store?”

Patrick blinked and disentangled himself from David’s arms, turning around to face him. “The store?” he repeated, trying to make his brain find its way out of the fog of lust it was currently lost in.

“Yes. The store,” David answered, grinning. His own eyes were very dark and he had a slight flush high on his cheekbones, so Patrick knew he wasn’t unaffected either.

“David, you stopped doing _that_ to ask about the store?”

David shrugged. “It’s an empty space. With no one there. And I have the only key. And there’s a backroom that no one can see into without a ladder.”

Patrick’s brain finally caught up. “Fuck. Yes, please take me to the the store, David.”

***

The store had good bones. Patrick could see that the minute they walked in and David locked the door behind them. The light from the wall of windows in front illuminated the whole space, and the wood floor gave it a sense of rustic homeyness.

Patrick really liked it.

He turned around to mention that to David, but the words died on his lips when he caught sight of the look in David’s eyes—dark and dangerous.

“The back room is just over there, Patrick,” he murmured, pointing to a small doorway behind the counter. “Start heading that direction.”

“Ok,” Patrick whispered, all thoughts of the store dying a quick death. He turned and scurried toward the back, feeling the electricity of David’s body right behind him.

Once he made it through the curtain, David grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall, kissing him long and hard, until all coherent thought left Patrick’s brain.

Then he dropped to his knees.

Patrick stared down at him, trying to catch his breath.

“Baby, what are you—”

David held up a finger and shook his head. “No. Shh. I’ve been thinking about doing this for months. Just let me.” His hands started fumbling with Patrick’s belt.

Patrick watched him for a minute, breathing hard, and then his head fell back against the wall once David shoved his jeans down to his knees and finally got his hands on him—then his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Patrick breathed, staring back down at David. David stared back up, watching him, his eyes almost black, cheeks pink and hollowed out. “Fuck. You look so good down there, David.”

David’s eyes flashed and he doubled down on his efforts, causing Patrick to reach down and grab his hair in his fists, trying to hold him in place. “D-David,” he gasped. “This is going to, oh _God_ , be over over embarrassingly quick if you keep doing that.”

David hummed out what Patrick assumed was an affirmative, and did something with his tongue that almost made Patrick’s knees buckle.

“Jesus. David,” he panted. “What about you?”

David pulled off him with a pop. “Just enjoy this, honey. I’ve got that covered.”

“What?” Patrick looked down, trying to blink past the hazy pounding of blood in his head. David had his pants undone and his hand wrapped around his own cock. Patrick moaned and thumped his head back on the wall. “Oh, fuck. That’s so fucking hot, David.”

“Yep, mmhmm,” David agreed, and took Patrick back in his mouth.

Patrick groaned and watched David’s head and hand move in a rhythm he felt throughout every nerve in his body. Icy tingles started low in his spine, spreading out to his fingers and toes and Patrick gasped. “Oh God, I gonna come, baby. I can’t—I can’t—” He tried to pull David’s head off him with a weak tug, but David refused to comply. He just increased pressure and speed, his own hand moving so fast that it made Patrick dizzy as he tried to watch. Patrick let out a small whine and scrunched his eyes closed as his body seized and he came hard down David’s throat. His knees went liquid and he slid down to the floor, the movement pulling himself out of David’s mouth.

David whimpered and then groaned, and Patrick managed to open his eyes just in time to see his face contort and his body hunch over as he came in his fist, his shoulders heaving as he tried to suck in breaths.

Patrick gaped at the scene, his mind and body overwhelmed, then he leaned over and pulled David into his chest. David sighed and snuggled up to him, and Patrick could feel the rapid beat of his heart as shivers wracked his body.

Patrick pressed a light kiss to David’s head. “Oh my god, that was incredible, and I’m not at all complaining, but I feel like it maybe it isn’t a good idea to get in the habit of doing that here?”

“Yeah, no. In the interest of professionalism, once the store is up and running, we cannot fool around in here again. This was a one-off, honey,” David said, patting Patrick’s knee.

Patrick hummed. “However, with that said, what if what happened today with Ray is a normal occurrence? I think it might be. If not here, where are we going to find privacy?”

David squeezed Patrick’s thigh. “There’s always the honeymoon suite. Or we could drive to Elmdale and stay at the Sherwood Motel—for old time’s sake.”

Patrick sucked in a breath, remembering what occurred in both those places. “Oh. Oh, well, that’s alright, then.”

David laughed. “I thought you might think that.”

Patrick pulled back and took David's face in both hands to stare at him.

“What?” David asked, his cheeks going pink.

Patrick shook his head. “Just drinking you in. Realizing how lucky I am to be here with you.” He looked around the small back room before focusing back on David. “We get to grow this together, David. That’s so amazing.”

David beamed and leaned forward to kiss him. “It _is_ pretty fucking amazing, isn’t it?”

Patrick smiled into the kiss and pulled back, nodding. “Yep. And we have a lot to discuss, but I need to eat, and despite devouring more cheesecake than should be humanly possible, you probably still want lunch, huh?”

David rolled his eyes and blushed. “Yeah,” he reluctantly whispered.

Patrick laughed. “Well, I saw a café across the way. Is it good?”

“It’s moderately edible, yes,” David said, sighing. “Really the only option within walking distance, anyway.”

“Okay, then let’s go eat and discuss our plans.” He stood and held out his hand for David to grab.

David grinned and let himself be pulled up to standing. “ _Our_ plans. I like the sound of that.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue follows- Keep going! :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

_Epilogue_

Patrick stared around the store—watching the love of his life flitting around, straightening things he’d already straightened five minutes earlier—and smiled.

“David, nothing has moved. You’ve already made sure everything is perfect.”

“I know. I know. It’s just—” David closed his eyes briefly. “It’s just—that’s a massive line of people out there, Patrick. I want everything to go smoothly."

Patrick moved out from behind the counter and walked to where David stood, nervously staring at his his fingernails. Patrick grabbed him by the shoulders and watched him until David’s gaze finally raised to meet his.

“David, it’s going to be fine. We’ve spent the last couple months ensuring everything is going to be fine, haven’t we?”

David nodded. “Yeah, I know _logically_ you’ve got a point, I just can’t help but worry that I’m going to fuck this up, somehow.”

“David, _you’re_ not going to fuck anything up. We’re in this together, and _look_ at this place.” He rotated David until he was facing the open floor, his back to Patrick. “Look what you’ve done, David. It’s gorgeous. All those people out there are going to love it.”

David nodded and heaved in a deep breath. “Okay. Thank you, honey.”

Patrick rotated David again until they were face to face, and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. “We’re going to rock this.”

David smiled and rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

“We _are_. Now go open the door and let’s do this.”

David nodded and squared his shoulders, heading to the door. Patrick walked back behind the counter and smiled once David looked back over at him, his hand poised above the open sign.

“You ready to do this?” he asked.

“David. Open the doors,” Patrick chastised, smiling. “Stop stalling.”

David nodded and flipped the sign.

***

A few hours later, once the initial rush had died down, Patrick couldn’t find David in the crowd. He must have gone in back to grab something for someone.

Patrick felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone.

I love you, honey  
  
Thank you for building this with me  
  
And thank you for loving me  
  


Patrick smiled, looking up to search for David again, but he was nowhere to be seen. He shoved his phone in his pocket and headed into the back to find him and drag him back out onto the floor.

He found David leaning against a wall in the back, his eyes closed. Patrick crowded into his space and wrapped his arms around his waist.

David jumped, his eyes springing open, and then he smiled. “Hi, honey.”

“Hi. I got your text.”

“Hmm. What text? That must have been another boyfriend who sent that to you in a moment of weakness.”

“Oh, it must have been the other boyfriend I own a store with, then,” Patrick agreed, going on tip toes to kiss David’s forehead. “Are you hiding back here?”

David nodded. “Yeah. I just—I just needed a break for a minute. This is all really overwhelming.”

“I know, baby, but I can’t stay hiding back here. There’s still a lot of people in the store. I need to head back out. You take as long as you need, okay?”

David nodded and wiped his eyes, which had grown suspiciously sparkly with moisture. “Thank you, honey,” he whispered.

Patrick nodded and kissed him again before heading back out through the curtain and pulling his phone from his pocket.

I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else  
  
Love you always  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thanks to everyone who has gone on this journey of an idea with me and has left kudos and such nice comments! I'm horrible about answering comments--I think mainly because I don't know what to say. It's still hard for me to take compliments about my writing b/c it's such a close thing to me. Hard to explain, but I do read every single one, and I do appreciate them so much, so THANK YOU.
> 
> I've hoped you've enjoyed this story!


End file.
